Time's Fool
by Lunabeegood
Summary: After the 2nd Wizarding War, Hermione works as an apprentice at Hogwarts where Severus is still the Potions Master. She performs a time-turner experiment using Severus in the demonstration, and things go horribly wrong. Follow the pair as they arrive in various times, in unfamiliar roles, and try in vain to come back home while learning about each other and their true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After the 2nd Wizarding War, Hermione works as an apprentice at Hogwarts where Severus is still the Potions Master. She performs a time-turner experiment using Severus in the demonstration, and things go horribly wrong. Follow the pair as they arrive in various times, in unfamiliar roles, and try in vain to come back home while learning about each other and their true feelings.**

**Author's Note: This story is my take on a historical time-turner fic. In this Hermione and Severus ****absolutely**** do not like each other _at first_, but the Romance category and M rating are there for a reason. **

**If you've ever watched the show **_**Quantum Leap**_**, that's sort of what I'm going for here. They are going to arrive in various times, in the middle of the action and have to not only act the part but try and figure out a way home. It will be predominantly North American history as that is where I reside and what I'm familiar with, but I'm going to incorporate some World History as well. You'll need to suspend your disbelief with this one a little bit-yes, I know that according to the laws of physics some of the things I'm proposing are impossible but I'm writing a work of fiction not a manual. **

**That being said, I hope you enjoy this new work and give me your reviews as we progress. All of the characters belong to JK Rowling-I just play with them and I don't make any money from this. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Professor Snape, I was wondering if you could assist me with this little experiment?" Hermione Granger asked sweetly from across the room.

Severus looked up from his marking and groaned his dis-satisfaction. New Ministry policy stated that a fully qualified professor needed to supervise all classes where the teacher was absent. In the old days, if said professor had an apprentice, there was no supervision; it was generally believed that any apprentice could handle a few classes for a day until their supervisor returned.

But, since the second wizarding war had finished, much of the old ways had gone with the dodo bird. Now he was forced to spend his free period supervising this chit of a girl and her Arithmancy class. How Septima put up with Little Miss Know-It-All was beyond him. They actually appeared to be friends of all things. An apprentice of his would never be his friend.

"Professor?" Hermione asked again, disturbing his musings.

"Can't you use a student Miss Granger? I am marking," Severus said with a sigh.

"I'd like them all to see the experiment and if one participates then they lose out," she explained sweetly.

He looked at her face and knew there was more to her sweet tone then she was letting on. They did not get along. At all.

She had tried to ingratiate herself to him when she first arrived back at Hogwarts and he had none of it. Then, she tried to show interest in his research. It was despicable. Finally, he had put his foot down and harsh words were exchanged at a staff meal over the holiday. She had left in tears, he had been properly chastised by all, and they had not really spoken since. Her sweet demeanour was a ruse for her pure hatred of him.

"Fine," he sighed as he stood from his seat.

The fourth year students all turned and looked at him with worry. He still had it after all these years. Many thought he would go soft after the war and his narrow survival of it. They thought it was all part of his spy act. Little did they know his character would remain exactly as it had been. No near-death experience would change who he was, and the way he behaved toward his students was never an act.

"Let's get this ridiculous experiment over with," he said not parsing his words for the students under her tutelage.

"Thank you for your assistance," Hermione said nicely although he saw her brow crinkle with the words.

"I have the adjustments, Miss Granger," Ena Hewitt said eagerly as she handed Hermione a piece of parchment.

Hermione glanced at the formula and smiled.

"Yes, you have it," she said to her student with a smile. She placed a time-turner chain around her neck and adjusted the device.

"Why exactly am I needed?" Severus asked, bored.

"The students are observing our disappearance and reappearance," Hermione explained without looking up at him. "We're testing Baum's Theory."

"Are you quite ready?" Severus asked her, annoyed.

"Yes," she said as she took his hand. "Now class report the order in which we disappear and re-appear. We should only be gone for thirty seconds."

"Does it have to be that long?" Severus asked under his breath.

"Trust me, I don't like it any better than you do," she huffed back at him. "It was supposed to be Professor Vector."

"Hurry up," he snapped under his breath.

"See you in thirty seconds," Hermione smiled to her class before they disappeared with a pop!

As soon as the experiment began Hermione knew something was wrong. She and Professor Snape were supposed to arrive at a wizard's office that specialized in rhinoplasty, a little dig to his large nose, and then disappear back to the classroom within thirty seconds. But when they arrived at their destination they were in the wrong place and time entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's the first installment of this fic. These stories are quite involved as far as research goes, so I can't promise a weekly update, but I can promise regular updates. Let me know what you think! **

**London England, 1906**

* * *

"Hermione, take this into the Master," a woman said to her as she was handed a tray with a steaming cup of coffee on it. "He likes it hot."

Hermione took the tray from the older woman and walked toward a door behind her, pushing it open and wondering where Severus had gone to and why she was here. The house was unfamiliar, she was wearing a maid's costume and she was recognized by the woman ordering her about.

Just as she walked into the large parlour room she saw him sitting on a chair near a fire looking as stunned about his circumstance as she. He was wearing a shirt and tie, long coat and large boots. Conversation was going on around him and he wasn't doing anything but staring at her with contempt.

Hermione walked toward him with the tray and offered him the cup. He took it without taking his eyes off her.

"Severus, you haven't heard a word I said, have you?" A woman to his left chastised.

"No," he merely said as he turned to look at the woman.

"The fourteenth or the fifteenth? Which day do you prefer for your birthday party? We can have it on the fourteenth, which is the actual day, or delay one night and have it on the weekend."

"Whatever you like," he said dismissively. "Excuse me."

He got up and, eying Hermione walked toward the hallway.

"But your coffee will get cold!" The woman called after him.

"It'll be fine," he said before he exited the room.

Hermione picked up a napkin laying haphazardly on the floor and subtly followed him out of the room. When she arrived in the hallway she was thrust up against the wall by Severus Snape.

"What the fuck have you done you insufferable know-it-all?" He snapped, his voice just above a whisper as he held her in place. "I demand to be returned at once!"

"I don't have my time-turner...I thought maybe you...ow!" She said as he dug his hands into her shoulders.

"I don't have the bloody thing and if you don't, we can't go anywhere until we find it!" He rasped into her face. His hot acrid breath causing her to wince.

"I know!" she snapped back. "But where the hell are we?"

"It's 1906 by the calendar sitting on the table, everyone speaks normal so we have not left the UK. I am obviously the Lord of the Manor and you a maid in my service," he said succinctly as he gave her another shove. "I believe we are also muggles."

"Bloody stop that!" She snapped as she pried his hands from her person. "I don't have my wand."

"Neither do I," he said with disdain.

"Severus!" A woman called from inside.

"I think that's my bloody wife," he said as he looked back toward the room.

"You, married? The horror," she said in a shocked voice.

"Do you have any clue where the device may be?" Severus asked, his voice tense.

"Do you think I'd be standing here arguing with you if I did!" She snapped at him and gave him a shove herself.

"If we are not back at Hogwarts by bedtime tonight, it will be your head that will roll Granger." He said menacingly as he towered over her frame. "I will not hesitate to report this catastrophe to every Board of Governors at all wizarding schools around the world. Your name will be mud. I will look in my rooms and you search yours!"

"Sorry sir," another housekeeper said as she walked in on their display.

"Pay me no heed," Severus said as he straightened and adjusted his coat. "This maid has just been given a warning for misconduct."

"I shall help her pack her things at once!" The elderly maid said as she approached Hermione.

"No, not nesessary...yet," Severus said as he narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "I wish for her to stay and learn from this."

"I will give her a punishment, Master," the woman curtsied.

Severus merely nodded and left the hallway, returning to the parlour.

"Sod," Hermione said under her breath.

"Look missy," the elderly maid said as she yanked Hermione by the arm and dragged her into a serving area. "If the Misses finds out you've been messing about with her husband she'll..."

"Messing about?!" Hermione scoffed. "He just threatened me!"

"You're not the first or last lass, my dear," the elderly lady said without a hint of sympathy. "We'll keep you out of his area and this will all blow over. But you better watch yourself!"

"Thank you," Hermione smiled at the older lady.

"Mrs. Dunn," a young lad said as he walked into the room. "There's a seamstress at the back door who insists on seeing the lady of the manor."

"Oh poppycock!" Mrs. Dunn said as she straightened her hat before leaving. "Thank you Tommy."

"Hi Hermione," the young boy smiled at her.

"Hi," Hermione said back with a smile before she left and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

In an effort to keep her away from Severus, the lecherous Master, Hermione was placed on silver polishing duty with two other maids by the names of Wanda and Mallory. She spent a lot of time not polishing, but rather searching the room she was in for the lost time turner. She wanted to get out of this time and life of servitude more than the Master who she could hear laughing in a far-off room. Severus, despite his threats, seemed to be having a wonderful time. The bastard.

"Beds are turned down and we are off duty," Wanda said when she returned to the room they had been polishing in. "Is that lot packed yet?"

"Mrs. Dunn still has to come and confirm before she locks it up," Mallory said matter-of-factly.

"They don't trust us?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"They don't trust any of us as far as they can throw us," Wanda confirmed. "I'll go get Mrs. Dunn."

"I have to put out the candles in the kitchens," Mallory said as she rose.

"I'll do it!" Hermione offered, standing as well. It would give her a chance to search that room a little more.

"Good," Mallory smiled as she sat back down. "My feet are sore."

Hermione happily left the room and walked to the kitchen, her eyes trained on spotting the time turner in every room she entered. She didn't want to think about the possibility that it might not be in the manor at all, or that it had transformed into something else entirely. Right now, her focus was on finding it in it's original form.

She walked into the kitchen and heard laughter in the front hall. The guests were leaving and it was just shy of midnight. Hermione looked in all the unlocked cupboards and spotted nothing of importance. The locked cupboards the Master would have to search as she was not privy to a key.

Just as she was about the blow out the last candle Severus walked into the room.

"Oh, my god!" Hermione cried. "You scared me half to death."

"Pity," Severus said as she walked into the room with a slight swagger. "I was half way there."

"You're drunk!" Hermione whispered at him. "You're supposed to be looking for the time turner!"

"I have been you insolent chit!" He hissed back. "Between entertaining our guests, trying to figure out my bloody wife's name, and appearing as normal as possible, I have searched the entire parlour, library, entryway, and my office without any clue to where that bloody time turner of yours is!"

"Nothing?" Hermione asked, saddened.

"No," he said with an air of finality. "Where have you looked?"

"The pantry, the kitchens, the servery, the dining room, the upper hallways, and the children's rooms," she said.

"Children?" He asked shocked. Not once had children come up in conversation nor did he see any all day.

"Three boys and a girl," Hermione said as she noted him pull at his collar. "The girl's less than two years old and the boys are probably eleven to fifteen. I take it the last one was a surprise?"

"I guess so," Severus said as he slumped in a chair.

"What do you do, for a living, I mean?" Hermione asked as she too took a seat.

"I own a shipping yard that is quite lucrative," he said. "I also seem to sit on a Board of Trustees, but for what, I was unable to ascertain."

"You wife seems...younger," Hermione noted.

"Yes, if she'd thirty I'd be surprised," he said as he drummed his fingers on the table. "If we have a fifteen year old then..."

"She was no older than that when she had him," Hermione finished. "How lecherous of you."

"Indeed," he agreed. "But, she'd not fifteen now."

She looked at the leer on his face and was astonished.

"You can't possibly mean to sleep with her!" Hermione snapped as she smacked his arm.

"Why not? She is my wife," he smiled at Hermione.

"Because ethically it's wrong and you know it!" She snapped at him. "I can't believe you would even con..."

Her lecture was cut short by his hand being slapped over her mouth. Someone was coming down the hallway toward the kitchen. Severus stood abruptly and walked into the shadows of the far cupboards.

"Hermione?" Mallory called as she walked into the room.

"Just putting out the last one," Hermione said as she stood in front of the last lamp.

"Come on, Mrs. Dunn wants to lock us up and you're on chamber pot duty in the morning," Mallory said as she watched Hermione put out the last light. The were standing in the kitchen with only the moon lighting the room.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized before she followed Mallory from the room leaving Severus to find his own way out of the dark.

* * *

"Tommy will light the fires for you," Mrs. Dunn said as she released Hermione from the virgin's quarters in the attic at five am.

"Thank you ma'am," Hermione said with a yawn.

"The Master and Mistresses rooms first, then the children," Mrs Dunn reminded her. "The Master gets up early and likes it gone by then."

"Of course," Hermione sighed.

She walked down the rickety stairs and found Tommy waiting for her in the hallway.

"I figured I'd help you out," Tommy said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks," Hermione said, unsure of what was going on with the lad. He seemed to like her quite a lot but he was years younger and therefore couldn't possibly be a boyfriend.

"Hey, what are brother's for?" Tommy smiled at her.

Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgment. That made sense.

"The Mistress first?" Tommy asked her.

"Sure," Hermione smiled at him.

They walked down a long, elaborate corridor with murals on the walls and expensive vases on tables.

"Wow," Hermione said as she looked around.

"Yeah, not much time to look in the daylight, huh?" Tommy asked.

"No, not much," Hermione agreed. "Tommy, why are you here too?"

"I'm helping you out," Tommy said with a grin.

"No, I mean, you working here," Hermione explained.

"After father died...well, you're all I got left. And the Snape's were nice enough to take me in."

"I don't know if they're that nice. I mean they work us day and night," Hermione whispered.

"It's better than living on the streets like Rebecca," Tommy said.

"Rebecca?" Hermione asked.

"Would mom and dad be proud if you was both prostitutes?" Tommy asked.

Hermione gasped. She had a sister too, and one that was selling herself on the streets. It was too much.

"How can we get her back Tommy?" Hermione asked urgently.

"She won't work as a domestic, she refuses every time you ask," he said as he rubbed his chin. "She keeps on insisting she wants to work in an office all official like."

"And she'd rather sell herself then work here?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted.

"She says she won't let her education go to waste being a maid," Tommy said as they walked up to the Mistress' door.

"And it's so being used as a lady of the night?!" Hermione gasped.

"You know Rebecca, Mione," Tommy said with a sigh. "There's no talking sense to her."

Tommy opened the door and they went inside. The Mistress had nothing in her chamber pot and Hermione was happy to note Severus was not sleeping in her bed. Tommy lit the fire and then left to go down next door and start the Master's. Hermione was told to also open her curtains slightly so the sun would wake her when it rose. When she entered Severus' room she noted that he still seemed asleep.

"Must be nice," she muttered under her breath.

"All done here," Tommy whispered. "I'll light the boys then the nursery and head down to the dining room."

"Thanks Tommy," Hermione said as her brother rushed from the room. She tiptoed to his chamber pot and was disgusted to find it full of urine. She took the pot and carried it downstairs to be tossed outside and then rinsed it with rain water before returning to his room. When Hermione walked back inside he was standing in his robe waiting for her at the window.

"Thanks for that," she said with disdain as she tossed the clean chamber pot on his bed.

"I heard this was your duty this morning and I thought you should have something to do," he said as he assessed her appearance. "Be grateful the roast agreed with me."

"Be bloody grateful I didn't drown you in it," Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now, is that the way to treat your Master?" Severus said mockingly.

"Fuck you Severus Snape!" She said as she threw out her arms. "I have had three hours of sleep and I have yet to find the bloody time turner and if I don't I'll have a life of indentured servitude to you! Its either that or sell myself, which right now might be a better option!"

"Temper, temper," he cautioned. "That will not get us out of this mess."

"Oh, and I see you are working so hard snoring all night!" She said as she approached him. "You know I searched the entire maid's quarters while everyone slept!"

"And I searched my wife's room!" He snapped back.

"Oh, I'm sure you weren't searching for a time turner in that room!" She chided.

"As a matter of fact I bloody was!" He said. "It took her forever to fall asleep before I could go in there!"

"Oh," she sighed, realizing her assumptions were wrong.

"Yes, oh," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

They stood in silence looking at the other for a long time.

"I need you to give my sister a job in your shipping yard offices," Hermione said. "She's apparently educated."

"And what's she doing now?" Severus asked, his brow furrowing at the change in topic.

"She's a prostitute," Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "If you give her a job she'll no longer be one."

"And I'm supposed to trust she can add and subtract and not just give out blow jobs to all my staff?" He asked as he walked toward her. "What is this bloody nonsense? We're supposed to be looking for the time turner!"

"We are! I am! But she's my sister and I can't have her selling herself after I leave...I couldn't live with myself!"

"Fine!" He said as he threw his hands up in the air. "Arrange to have her come in today at 3 o'clock and I'll see if she's suitable."

"Thank you!" Hermione said as she clapped her hands together.

"Fine," he said dismissively. "Where haven't you looked?"

"The men's quarters in the basement, but I'm not allowed to go there...the guest bedrooms...the stables...the tea room and I think you have a ladies garden room somewhere outside but I'm not sure where."

"I'll go to the men's quarters while they are working," Severus said as he started to pace. "I'll announce that I would like to invite some guests and you volunteer to help prepare the rooms. Maybe I'll go for a ride later and that'll afford me the opportunity in the stables. You'll have to figure out a way into the tea room and the garden room yourself."

"Okay," she nodded, happy to have some sort of a plan for today.

"Granger, we need to also recognize that it may take longer...that the time turner may be transfigured and without our wands it will prove much more difficult to locate."

"I had thought of that," she said.

"Oh, and although we seem to be muggles I can still perform some basic wandless spells," he said. "My magic is severely lessened but it's still there. You?"

"I can't get any wandless spells to work," she admitted. "I keep trying but...nothing."

"Interesting," he said thoughtfully.

"How is it interesting?" She asked, pissed.

"I'm not sure yet," he said as he walked past her toward his bed. "You better go and empty the rest of those pots or else that young man will get suspicious."

"Right," she nodded as she turned to leave.

"I'll find you later today and we can exchange information," he said as she approached his door to leave and he settled back in bed.

"Going back to sleep?" She asked longingly.

"Yes," he smiled devilishly at her.

"Apparently the Master likes to rise early...so I've been told," she said to him.

"Well, the Master overdid it last night and is having a rare lay-in today," he said as he fluffed his pillow.

"Bastard," she said none too quietly.

"Yes, but a well-rested bastard," he said from across the room as she walked out his door.

* * *

Hermione managed to search everywhere but the garden room by dinner and had no luck anywhere. On the bright side Tommy had fetched their sister while running errands for the Snape's and Rebecca had left from her interview with Severus hours ago. She had only seen Severus a couple of times that day and it was during service so they were unable to speak. She noted that he too seemed anxious and assumed he had also not found the time turner.

After dinner Hermione snuck out back and made her way toward the hidden tea room near the fountain. She had snatched the key off Mrs Dunn's ring and hoped she could return it before the Head Housekeeper noticed. She was just inside when she door behind her quickly opened and shut.

"Hello?" Hermione called into the blackness.

"What the devil are you doing out here Mione?" Tommy asked from the darkness.

"I think I forgot my handkerchief out here and..."

"If Mrs Dunn catches you out here she'll make mince meat of you!" He said as he approached her.

"Then I guess I'll have to get away with it!" Hermione said as she lit a small candle.

"I'll help you find it and then we'll get out of here," Tommy said. "A Handkerchief?"

"Yes," Hermione lied as she searched for the time-turner. "What happened with Rebecca's interview?"

"She got the job. Night desk clerk thanks to you Mione!" Tommy said happily.

"She's at the ship yard at night?" Hermione asked. "Alone?"

"You've never been to a ship yard have you?" Tommy laughed. "It's busy night and day...she's not alone Mione, not at all."

"Oh, good," Hermione sighed.

"She started tonight," Tommy explained. 'I haven't seen her that happy in a long time."

"I'm sorry I couldn't see her," Hermione said regretfully, wondering more and more about this sister she didn't know.

"You'll get to see her on Friday," Tommy said. "She'll thank you proper then."

"Friday?" Hermione questioned.

"They always give us the day off to go to the graveyard," Tommy explained.

"I forgot," Hermione covered.

"Well, Mrs Snape never forgets, she always makes sure we go as a family and pay our respects," Tommy said. "She's a good woman."

"I can see that," Hermione said as she continued to search. "So we're lucky to work for them?"

"Very," Tommy chuckled. "You hear the stories coming out of the Bullard house..."

"Yes," she sighed.

"No handkerchief," he said. "Can't you make a new one?"

"It was a special one..." Hermione stalled as she searched. "I had it with a metal necklace and..."

"You mean the one you left for me?" Tommy said as he looked at her strangely.

"Left for you?" Hermione asked.

"In the spot where you always leave me fruit in the tree...you did leave it, right?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled as she walked toward him. "Where'd you put it Tommy?"

"Round my neck of course!" He laughed as he pulled the time-turner out from under his shirt.

"Oh Tommy!" Hermione clapped her hands together. "I need to...to polish it better for you!"

"It'll only get dirty again," he said as he went to drop it back down his shirt.

"No! I insist!" She said as she reached for it.

"Okay, fine Mione," he chuckled as he took it off his neck and handed it to her. "Maybe I'll see myself in it when you're through."

"Yes, yes you will!" She laughed as she hugged him. "Thank you so much Tommy!"

Hermione started to run from the room.

"What about your handkerchief?" Tommy called to her.

"I'll make a new one!" She called back as she ran across the lawn toward the house.

Hermione bolted into the kitchen, forgetting who she was until all eyes looked at her in surprise. She fixed her apron and looked for a tray to carry. She walked into the dining room and started to serve the people around the table, the entire time trying to catch Severus' eye.

He was too busy talking to a man to his right to notice her.

She went to place a roll on his bread plate and dropped it.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine," he said as he watched her.

She bent down and retrieved the roll and he caught her eye.

"I have it," she whispered, her meaning apparent.

His eyes widened and she stood to take the roll from the room. She heard him clear his throat and excuse himself from the table.

Hermione waited in the hallway and he rounded the corner so quickly he almost smashed into her.

"You have it?" He asked quickly.

"Yes," she said as she pulled it from under her apron.

"Have you set the time?" He asked.

"I was about to," she explained as adjusted the settings.

"You better bloody well get it right this time," Severus said as he watched her fingers work the mechanism.

"Shhh," she cautioned.

She adjusted the time turner and then smiled. "Ready?"

"Just take us back to Hogwarts," he said as he grabbed her hand without hesitation.

She swiveled it in her fingers and they both felt the familiar tug of the time turner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm really having some fun with this one and this particular chapter just flowed. I cannot promise this fast a turn-a-round next time. I hope you like this little bit of Aussie history. **

* * *

**Victoria, Australia 1851**

* * *

Hermione Granger found herself in a dimly lit tent. There was music playing in the distance and many men swearing nearby.

"Fuck!" She yelled to no one in particular.

She turned up the small lamp in the corner and noted that the tent was sitting on a dirt floor. There were two bed rolls with wool blankets and all kinds of metal equipment piled up in the corner. There were some food and cooking items on a small table and besides a small bag of clothes there was little else to be found.

Hermione looked down at her clothes and noted the long skirt, apron overtop, long check blouse underneath and some restrictive underclothes. She looked like a pioneer and, judging by the look of the items in the test, she was. She also felt ill and noted that her skin was clammy and her stomach seemed to lurch unreasonably. Time travel had not agreed with her this time.

For a moment she wanted to cry. She had been so sure both times that she'd set the time-turner correctly, but now she knew there was something wrong with the mechanism. It needed to be fixed before they attempted travel again. Once, of course, they found it.

With that realization she quickly searched her person and, discovering no time turner, went about searching the few things inside the tent. Nothing. She looked to the tent flap opening and wondered if her surly traveling companion was nearby.

"Severus?!" She whispered loudly. "Severus!"

There was no reply. Two men nearby were arguing and it sounded as if one of them was just shoved into something large.

Hermione grabbed the lamp and exited the tent and saw fires dotting the black night that surrounded her. There were a group of men by a nearby fire playing cards and she thought she saw a familiar profile amongst them.

Hermione walked unsteadily toward the crowd of men, stumbling over the uneven ground beneath her feet. When she finally arrived at the fire she saw Severus Snape sitting on a crate playing cards with a group of drunk men. He spotted her as soon as she stepped into the light. He did not look pleased. He also looked intoxicated.

"Hermione," he said with an edge to his voice.

"Finish your hand Severus before your sister collects you and tucks you in," a bearded man to his left teased.

"I'm almost done here," he said through gritted teeth as he swayed slightly in his seat.

"He's bluffing," a younger man said to the group as he watched Severus eye his cards.

Hermione felt a shift in magic just before Severus laid out his cards.

"Four of a kind, aces," Severus said as he laid out his cards with a flourish and a smile.

Hermione attributed the smile to his drunken state, but it was still un-nerving to see.

"Aw Shit!" The other man yelled as he stood and smacked down his cards. The other two men, bathed in the shadow of night expressed similar sentiments as they too placed their inferior hands down.

"Thank you gentlemen, but as you said, my sister wants me home," Severus said as he collected his winnings and stood unsteadily from his crate.

"Don't forget this Severus," a man said as he pressed a brown bottle into Severus' hand. "I jotted the instructions on the side."

"Thank you, but..." Severus began.

"Come on little Sheila," a man said as he grabbed Hermione about the waist. "Let your brother stay another hand so we can win this one back."

Hermione tried to pry herself free to no avail and looked at Severus with alarm as the man's hand started to wander down to her ass.

"We've got an early morning," Severus said as he walked toward Hermione. "Kindly unhand my sister."

The man squeezed her ass before he released her. "One day you'll agree that I can have her, Severus. Maybe you'll lose her in a hand!"

"Sure I will," Severus smiled snidely at the man before grabbing Hermione by the elbow and guiding her away. He stumbled a couple of times before they reversed roles with she helping him walk instead.

"Where is our blasted home?" He hissed into her ear.

"The fifth crappy tent to the left," Hermione hissed back. "What the devil went wrong?"

"I don't bloody know!" He hissed as they walked over the uneven ground.

Hermione stumbled on a rock and they both lurched forward before sloppily correcting themselves and pushing forward.

When they arrived at the tent he pushed her inside ahead of him and placed his finger over his lips to indicate silence before doing up the ties to seal them inside.

He cast a Silencio over the tent and tested it by yelling. It held. She watched him swagger at the doorway a moment before turning his attention toward her.

"So what's your explanation this time?" He snapped at her as he threw his pouch of winnings onto a nearby bed roll.

Hermione was too busy searching his pouch to respond.

"Well?!" he snapped.

"I take it the time turner's not on you either?" She asked as she looked carefully at the bottle in her hands. It seemed to be medicine and it had her name and instructions scratched onto it.

He patted himself down, already knowing the answer but hoping it was different. "No."

"I wonder if it's with someone again," she pondered as she searched their meagre pile of coins before her. "Why do you have this medicine for me?"

"What I want to know," he said as he yanked her arm and forced her to stand. "Is how the bloody hell we are here...in god knows where Australia...are we fecking pioneers?"

"I set the time turner to Hogwarts in the year 2000, the exact date March 30th but...but we ended up here," Hermione said as she winced; his grip seemed to be getting tighter. "We do seem to be pioneers."

"And you're my bloody sister," he said as he let go of her arm and pushed her away from his person taking the medicine bottle in his hands as he did and attempting to read what was written on it in the low lighting.

"I don't like it any better than you!" She snapped as she massaged her hurt arm. "And if you'd stop bloody man handling me like an ogre I could try and figure this out!"

He looked at her pained expression and suddenly felt very guilty. He had strong armed her and knew he hurt her.

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked directly into her eyes. "I just want to go home."

"As do I," she admitted. "I don't enjoy this little time travel vacation any more than you do, Severus."

"I know," he said as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Then, he opened the bottle and sniffed the contents. It smelled like standard ingredients in a cold and flu tonic.

She suddenly saw how tired and drunk he was as he re-bottled the liquid and attempted to hold himself upright.

"We're not going to find the time-turner in the dark so we might as well sleep and figure everything out on the morning," Hermione offered.

"Good idea," he said as he looked at the two bed rolls. "Which do you want?"

She looked at the two mangy bedrolls and cringed. "It doesn't matter."

"I'll take this one," he said as he gestured to the one at his feet. "Put on some more layers because the temperature is already dropping and I'm sure it will get worse."

Hermione went to the small bag and handed him an extra shirt and trousers which he clumsily pulled on over his clothes. She pulled on an extra skirt and sweater. There were some underwear in the bag but nothing else of significance that would keep them warm. She watched as he lay down on a bedroll and pulled the one wool blanket around his body. She went to the other roll and did the same after blowing out the lamp. Hermione felt magic again wash over the tent as the Silencio was taken down. Suddenly the noise of the camp assaulted them. Pots were being washed, people were talking, men were drinking, and a nearby couple was loudly having sex.

"Goodnight," Severus said in the dark.

"Good night Severus," Hermione said as she cuddled into the blanket a little more.

She listened to him breathing a foot away for a long time. She knew he was still awake when she finally gave in to sleep.

* * *

When Severus Snape awoke in the early hours of the morning he felt a shivering Hermione Granger pushed up against him. He looked over his shoulder and noted that her teeth were chattering and her face looked both pale and sweaty at the same time. He rolled onto his back and looked at her features more carefully. She was still asleep, although she had moved over against him in the night. She was obviously cold, but the sheen on sweat on her forehead worried him a little.

He patted around on the floor nearby and, locating the bottle of medicine, sat up, uncorked it and looked at the shivering, sleeping woman before him. He nudged her slightly and she stirred.

"Drink some of this," he said as he held the bottle to her mouth.

She nodded her head in the negative and was about to roll away when he pulled her upright roughly and held the bottle to her mouth again.

"Granger, you need to drink," he demanded. He saw her eyes lazily flicker open and close again but he noted that she swallowed. So he tipped the bottle on her lazily opened lips and dumped some liquid into her mouth encouraging her to swallow as he massaged her throat. She did, after sputtering a little, but most of the medicine he'd given her got in.

"Good girl," he said as he haphazardly dropped her back down and re-corked the bottle before laying back down himself.

He lifted his covers, reached an arm over her and roughly pulled her against his warm body. Years of living in the dungeons of Hogwarts had acclimatized him to sleeping in the cold; something she obviously wasn't used to. And, in her obviously sickly state, something that was dangerous for her. She snuggled unknowingly into his frame and, once he replaced his wool blanket over them, stopped her shivering and teeth chattering almost immediately. He didn't want to have to play nursemaid to her on top of everything else but it looked like that might be the case.

"Better," he sighed as he closed his eyes again for what he knew would be all too short a period of time. Surprisingly, after his drunken condition the night before, his head felt clear and his stomach calm. He fell back asleep with Hermione safely warm next to him.

Hours later he heard the bustling around their tent and knew that people all around them had risen and had started whatever it was they were doing here. The sun had come up on the camp and he was probably expected to be somewhere. Also, the time-turner would not present itself so they needed to search for it. If he was stuck in this god awful existence for eternity he would kill her and then himself in that order.

Severus pulled away from her and slid out from underneath the blanket, stripping off his extra clothes and looking around the tent for any sign of water. He located a small flask and took a large drink before he decided to rouse his sleep mate.

"Granger," he said loudly enough to wake her.

"Huh?" She asked sleepily as she stretched her neck.

"Get up," he said with little emotion.

"Oh shite, it's not a dream," she said as her eyes popped open and she sat up straight.

Severus noted that her face looked less grey and she was no longer sweating; an improvement from the earlier hours of the morning.

"No," he said curtly as he undid the ties on their tent. "I'm going to see where the hell we are and when, while you make yourself presentable."

He quickly walked out of their tent and left her on her own. She rose from her spot and looked around the tent while she rubbed her arms for warmth. Despite the sun, the air was still chilled and she felt a little under the weather. Hermione went to straighten their two bedrolls when she noticed there weren't two distinct bedrolls anymore but rather one large one.

"The sneaky git," she said under her breath as she thought of her colleague taking advantage of her sleeping form.

She separated the two rolls and took off her extra skirt but left on the sweater. Exiting their tent she noted that there were more tents surrounding them then she had noticed the night before. They were, in fact, part of a make-shift tent village. She stood for several minutes taking in the sight around her before she was roused from her thoughts.

"We're digging for gold," Severus said as he crept up behind her unnoticed.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, still taking in the scene around them.

"It's some sort of gold rush," he said. "Do you know of any in Australia's history? Because I can't see anything with a date."

"There was one mid-nineteenth century...I'm not sure of the dates myself," she said distractedly. "I think it was by Melbourne but I can't be sure."

"Well, that's where we are," he sighed behind her.

"So we're supposed to pan for gold?" She asked, turning to face him.

"I don't see any women down there," he said pointing to the area where all the men were working. "So I think it is I who must pan."

"And what do I do?" She asked, confused.

"I imagine I brought my dear sister along to this god-forsaken camp so you could care for me," he said with a sneer. "Cooking, cleaning and laundry I imagine."

"Great, so I'm your bloody maid again," she said, pissed.

"If the shoe fits," he said with a smirk. "More importantly, where do you think the bloody time turner is?"

"Last time it was with someone but we can't be sure it will always be the case," she said. "I think when we do find it, I should spend some time with the mechanisms...try and fix the glitch before we use it again."

"I agree," he said with a sigh. "As much as I don't want to live in this camp, I don't want to end up anywhere else besides Hogwarts."

"I'll search the camp while you are gone and maybe you can search the digging area?"

"Fine," he said. "Now what are you preparing for breakfast?"

"I'm sorry?" She asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well it would certainly look wrong if I prepared it," he said as he sat on a rickety folding chair she hadn't noticed yet.

"Bastard," she sighed as she looked around for biscuit ingredients.

* * *

Almost two weeks passed and there was still no sign of the time-turner. Severus was growing more and more cantankerous as the days passed. Manual labour was not agreeing with him. Hermione, despite her discomfort, was quite enjoying his distress. By comparison, her days were easy. She cleaned, made his meals, did their laundry and had a lot of time to search for the time-turner. She'd had no luck, but she was not sore and ornery at the end of the day like he was.

"Severus looks stiff," Dr. Hampstead noticed as he eyed the man walking back from a day's work outside the shop's window.

Hermione turned to the doctor who was standing next to her at the General Store.

"He's sore and probably needs a day off to rest," Hermione said as she placed two eggs in her basket.

"He needs some salve for his muscles," the doctor said as he picked up a tin and handed it to her.

Hermione looked at the price and sighed. They didn't have the money for this and, as much as she secretly enjoyed him working so hard, she knew he was hurting.

"I'm sorry doctor," Hermione said as she placed the tin back on the shelf. "We can't afford that."

The doctor looked at her and sighed. "Well then, a warm bath for him."

"I'll try and get one arranged," Hermione said with a nod.

She paid the few cents for the two eggs and the flour and walked from the store. She had spent most of her time searching for the time-turner instead of actually shopping but had to buy something lest the shop owner think she was a thief. There supplies were running low and money was also in short supply, if Severus did not find some gold soon they would be starving.

Hermione stopped at Mary's tent, a local lady who had supplies she rented, and arranged to borrow a tub for Severus' much needed bath. He needed it for his muscles but he was also quite ripe from sweating all day, everyday, for almost two weeks. She sacrificed one of her eggs for the use of the tub; he had better appreciate it.

"You need to go to Mary's and pick up the bathtub," she said as she walked past him and into their tent.

"Who is Mary and why are we buying a bathtub?" He asked tiredly.

"Mary is the green tent by the General Store, and we're not buying a bathtub, we're borrowing it for the night," Hermione said as she placed some water on the fire. "I'll start warming some water and you'll need to gather some water from the river."

"I'm tired Hermione," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know, but I gave up an egg for it and...and you're muscles are sore and you smell," she said stumbling over the words.

"Fine," he said as he slowly rose from his seat. She could tell every muscle in his body was aching.

"Thank you!" She called out to him as he walked away.

He merely waved in return as he walked further into the tent village.

Two hours later they had eaten a charred supper and the bathtub was ready and set up in their tent.

"I'll leave you to it then," Hermione said as she went to exit.

Severus caught her arm and stopped her exit.

"You go first," he said as he looked at her face with his tired eyes.

"I'm fine, it's you who..." she started.

"It's a waste of an egg if it's just me and I'm far grimier than you," he offered. "Have yours and I'll warm some more water for mine when you are done."

"Are you...?"

He merely nodded and walked from the tent. She tied the ribbons closed, striped down and dropped into the luxury of clean, warm water. It was unbelievable. She scraped off a small soap flake and cleaned her body and hair as quickly as possible. As much as she wanted to enjoy the warm water, the cool night air was making her shiver.

"Make loads of hot water!" She called the Severus. "The air chills you."

"I'm putting on another pot now," he called back.

Hermione emerged from the tub and quickly dried herself off with a small cloth. She shivered as she put her clothes back on and squeezed out her dripping hair. She undid the ties and emerged into the cool night air, shivering.

"Is it me or is it colder tonight?" She asked.

"It's colder tonight," he agreed as he pulled a pot off the fire. "The temperature has dropped quickly."

Severus carried one pot into the tent and Hermione carried in the other and they both dumped the water into the tub.

"Here's the soap," she said as she handed a small shaving to him.

"Thank you for this," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"You're welcome," she smiled before she left the tent.

Severus stripped naked and settled into the warm water and sighed. Baths were a luxury he never partook in at Hogwarts but now, in this moment he wasn't sure why that was the case. It was the best he had felt in the two weeks of hell they had been here. They couldn't find the time-turner soon enough; but where was the bloody thing?

* * *

"I realize I probably still owe Severus," Dr Hampstead said as he walked up to Hermione as she sat outside drying her hair by the fire.

"I'm sorry Dr Hampstead?" Hermione asked rising from her seat.

"Have Severus rub this into his skin before bed each night, it'll help," the doctor said as he handed a tin to Hermione.

"Doctor?" She asked, confused.

"Have a good night, Hermione," he said before he walked away.

Hermione looked at the tin and smiled. She had no idea how Severus was owed but was grateful for the doctor's gift.

"Severus, the doctor dropped off a salve," Hermione called to him.

There was no response.

"Severus?" Hermione asked again.

Still no response.

"Severus!" Hermione called, panicked as she undid the ties to the tent and ran into the room.

"Severus!" She yelled into the dimly lit room.

He awoke with a start and sloshed water around the tub.

"What the devil?!" He called to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just...you weren't responding," she apologized as she averted her eyes from the tub.

"Stop being so bloody virginal," he chastised as he rose from the tub in all his naked glory and dried himself off with a small cloth.

She turned her back from him and walked from the tent.

"The doctor has some salve you should rub in before you dress," she called back.

"Bring it in," he called to her.

She took a breath and walked back into the tent only to discover him leaning against the tub with a shirt wrapped around his waist.

"You're not a virgin are you?" He asked, perplexed.

"I'm not," she said truthfully. "I just don't think I need to see every man's bits is all."

"Well my 'bits' as you call them are covered now," he said with disdain.

"Here's the salve," she said as she handed him the tin.

"I'll need you to do my back and shoulders before you go," he said as he took the tin from her, opened it and smelled the ingredients before determining they were sound. "How much did you pay for this?"

"Apparently the doctor owed you for something," Hermione explained as she took the tin back and walked around behind him.

Hermione took small amount of the salve and rubbed it into his shoulders. He let out an involuntary groan of satisfaction and she halted her movements.

"Whatever he owes me, this definitely makes up for it," Severus said as he closed his eyes and waited for her to continue to rub in the salve.

Hermione began to rub again.

"He seems to like us," she said as she rubbed the greasy ointment into his tight muscles. "First the medicine for me, and now this salve for you."

"I know, it's strange," Severus said, his voice becoming more relaxed.

"Strange?" She asked.

"Well, here you must pay for everything," he said as he leaned forward and gave her access to his mid back. "And yet twice he has supplied us with medicine."

"True," Hermione said as she watched his muscles visibly relax in the dim light. If she had been doing this with her last boyfriend Ewan it would have led to very messy and quite amazing sex. But she was here rubbing ointment into Severus instead.

"So what are your thoughts on him?" Severus asked.

"I think maybe you helped him with something, or did him a favour before we arrived and he's repaying it?" Hermione said as she massaged the ointment into his lower back and watched his buttocks involuntarily tighten underneath the shirt covering them. She smiled at the fact that he was a typical male after all.

"Where haven't you looked for the time-turner?" He asked.

"In all the bloody tents," Hermione explained. "But there are enough women around during the day that I can't without being accused of stealing."

"Agreed," he said as he felt her hands leave him and heard the re-capping of the tin. "Thank you for that."

"I'll put some more on you in the morning before work, but you can get your arms and chest yourself," she said as she handed him the tin. "Let me know when I can come in and we'll empty the tub."

He watched as she walked from the tent and the flaps closed again. He cast a quick Silencio around the test. He's need to take care of his pulsing erection before he did anything else tonight.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" A woman screamed into the night waking both Severus and Hermione. She was wedged against his body, a position she had found herself in a lot lately but she blamed it on the need for warmth. It had been almost another two weeks since the night of their baths and Hermione was going to get them another one that night.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked him in the dark as she pulled away from him slightly.

"Yes, I..."

"Ahhhhh!" The woman screamed again.

"Someone's in trouble," Hermione said as she jumped to her feet and pulled on her boots.

"I'm coming with you," he said as he threw off his blankets and reached for his shoes.

She tied her boots and was out the door with their lamp before he's finished with his shoes. He ran after her into the darkness and saw her lamp bouncing a few tents away.

"Severus!" She called behind her, willing him to catch up.

It was then that he noticed a lot of activity near a tent that was quite lit up.

He ran up to her and almost bumped into the back of her as he misjudged her spot.

"What's going on?" He asked as they both watched a bunch of shadows moving around in the tent.

"I think Penny's having her baby," Hermione said to him.

"Ahhhhh!" The woman screamed again.

"Is the doctor here? Should I get him?" Severus asked, tying to feel useful.

"It looks like some women are in there with her," Hermione said.

"I guess it's taken care of then," Severus said as he turned to leave.

Hermione stood still.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked, confused.

"Ahhhhh!" The woman screamed again.

"She sounds like she's in a lot of pain," Hermione said to him as she crossed her arms over her chest; still not moving.

"It is childbirth," he explained. "I think that's the idea."

He walked back to her and stood next to her watching the tent.

"You are not going to ease her pain standing here and freezing," he said as he pulled at her arm.

She said nothing in return.

"Come on," he said pulling at her again as he took the lamp from her.

She relented and started to walk away with him when they heard a lot of yelling in the tent and a baby cry into the night.

"The baby," Hermione sighed as they both turned to look at the tent.

Then there was a lot of scrambling again and some more yelling.

"What's...?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I'm not sure," he answered as they saw a woman run out of the tent.

"Mary, what's...?" Hermione asked as she walked toward the woman.

"She's bleedin' out," Marry said frantic.

It was then that Hermione noticed the blood all over Mary's hands.

"Severus?" Hermione asked as she turned to him pale.

He closed his eyes for a moment and thought of the herbs he'd noted around the camp.

"Hermione, by the path to the river, next to it on the left, there's Shepard's Purse," Severus said as he handed her the lamp. "It's tall, green, with little white flowers and purple berries on it. Grab a bunch of it and bring it back."

Hermione nodded and ran off in the direction he indicated. Severus walked toward Mary and said calmly "Go get the doctor."

Mary nodded and Severus walked toward a pot laying on the ground and searched around for a good rock.

When Hermione returned with the plant he requested the level of panic in the tent had risen.

"Is she worse?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," he said as he started to crush the plant into a paste with the rock . "Take off your knickers."

"Excuse me?" She asked, confused.

"This paste needs to be placed on some cotton and pushed inside of her," Severus said without looking up. "The leg of your knickers is probably the cleanest piece of clothing on your body and I need it."

Hermione nodded absently and after quickly looking around, reached under her skirt and pulled down her knickers and held them awkwardly in her hands as he continued to crush the plant.

"Rip off a leg and fold it into the size of a deck of cards," he said as he scraped the side of the rock on the pot.

"Oh my god!" a woman shouted from inside the tent.

"I'll take it," Severus said as he grabbed the cloth from Hermione and swiftly ripped off a leg and dropped what remained of the garment onto the ground.

She watched as he scooped up the paste and coated the cloth with it.

"Go inside there and tell the midwife that she needs to place this inside her to stop the bleeding. It's Shepard's Purse and it stops haemorrhaging."

"Okay," Hermione nodded as she took the sopping cloth from him.

Severus listened as the midwife argued with Hermione briefly then seemed to acquiesce. Several minutes passed before Hermione emerged from the tent.

"She placed it inside her," Hermione said with a sigh of relief. "Is there anything else we should...?"

"It'll have to be changed in the morning but hopefully it will help her clot," Severus said tiredly.

"Go to bed," she said as she touched his chest. "I'm going to stay here for a bit and see if it helps."

"I could..."

"You need your sleep," she said as she handed him the lamp.

"I'll make more in the morning," he said tiredly before he turned and left.

* * *

Severus Snape was sitting on a small chair outside their tent pulverizing some Shepard's Purse as the sun rose before him.

"I have you to thank for Penny's life," Dr. Hampstead said to Severus as he took a seat in a chair opposite Severus.

"She's doing better?" Severus asked. "I haven't spoken with Hermione yet."

"Penny's clotting, finally, although she lost a lot of blood," the doctor explained.

"Will she live to see her own child?" Severus asked, saddened by the question.

"Hopefully," Dr Hampstead said with a sigh.

"Where'd you learn about herbs?" the doctor asked. "If you hadn't acted so quickly...well, that baby would be an orphan already."

"My mother knew a lot about herbs and she taught me and Hermione," Severus said trying to sound honest.

"Well, I'm glad for it," he said as he rose from the chair he was sitting on. "Would you be interested in showing me how to make that paste?"

Severus looked at him surprised.

"Sunday?" The doctor asked.

"I can teach you then," Severus said simply.

"Okay, Sunday."

Severus nodded in agreement. After almost a month at the camp Severus had come to quite like the doctor.

* * *

Hermione was cooking some chicken for them, a rare luxury brought on by Severus' gold find yesterday, when he found her. Severus was loathe to tell her his news which was both good and bad. News that would make her mad. He thought it might be best to wait until after dinner...it had been a long time since she'd made chicken.

"How was Dr Hampstead?" Hermione asked when she saw him.

"He also liked my feverfew headache remedy," Severus said with a rare smile. "That smells delicious."

"Chicken and a potato," she said as she smiled up at him. "Can you pass the plates?"

Severus grabbed the plates and held them while she put the food out for them.

"I searched Mary's tent this afternoon," Hermione said in a whisper. "She asked me to watch over her stuff while she stepped out."

He looked down at the plates and didn't make eye contact.

"Aren't you going to ask if I found anything?" She asked as she looked at him strangely.

"No," he said.

"No? You're now assuming I'll never find it?" She asked with some pinch to her voice.

"No, I'm not," he said as he handed her a plate and walked toward a chair.

"Why are you acting so odd?" She asked.

"Can we just enjoy our supper?" Severus asked as he started to cut his chicken.

She put down her knife and fork and just starred at him.

"Hermione, please," he begged. "Just enjoy this nice meal."

"Not until you tell me what's the matter," she said, still not moving.

Severus sighed and put his plate down on a nearby crate. He reached into his pocket and, standing walked over to her and dropped the time turner on her lap.

"Oh my god!" She said excitedly as she too put down her plate and stood to hug him. "Where?"

"Dr Hampstead," Severus said as he pulled her away from him.

"I'll start working on the mechanism right after supper," Hermione said as she fingered it. "How did the doctor have it?"

"That's...that's something that I'd like to explain," Severus said as he walked away from her and sat back on his chair.

"Then do," she said as she too sat in her chair.

"The night we arrived I was...inebriated," Severus began.

"I remember," Hermione said.

"Apparently...apparently I gambled it away," Severus said, waiting for the concept to hit home.

"You what!" She snapped as she jumped from her chair grasping the time-turner.

"Dr Hampstead won it," Severus said as he rubbed his forehead.

"He what!" She snapped at him.

Severus cast a quick Silencio around them and stood facing her.

"I don't know how it happened," he explained. "But I have it now and we can..."

"You mean I've been living in this god forsaken camp for a month because you gambled away the bloody time turner?!" She snapped at him.

"Yes," he said simply.

"That's just...that's just great!" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know until today."

Hermione stalked back and forth in front of him dangling the time turner between her fingers.

"Look, we can't do anything about that now, but you can fix the mechanism and get us the hell home," he said as he watched her.

She just looked at him; anger seeping through her entire body.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asked, incensed.

She just looked at him and walked into the tent without another word.

Severus looked around the campsite at the now cold chicken and sighed. He needed to go for a walk.

* * *

When he returned after dark he saw that the light was out in their tent. Hermione had possibly fixed the time turner and abandoned him in the mining camp. When he got closer he heard someone scuffling inside.

He walked inside and immediately sensed the someone else was in the tent besides Hermione.

"Hermione?" Severus asked as he felt around in the space.

"Fuck!" A man said under his breath.

"Perfectus Totalis!" Severus called into the air.

He felt the magic in the air and knew whoever was in the tent besides Hermione was immobilized. Severus felt around for the lamp.

"Hermione?" He called out again.

He heard her familiar snore.

Finally he found the lamp and lit it. The scene before him was what he expected, but hoped was not the case.

Hermione was passed out across a bedroll. Her skirt was pulled up. A fellow miner, Morgan, was in a full body bind with his pants pulled down and his ass in the air. Severus walked over to them and pushed Morgan off Hermione and cursed himself before looking under her skirt.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her underwear was still on. Apparently the attack was imminent but had not been started as yet. Hermione smelled of vodka and was passed out to the world. Morgan had tried to have his way with her unconscious self.

"Why did I leave?" He asked himself as he pulled her skirt back down.

The time-turner was hanging around her neck. Severus pulled the blankets up around her and kicked Morgan in the gut several times before he pushed him to the side, gagged him, tied up his arms and legs. He sat up and watched the man for a long time.

"Bastard," he said under his breath as he sat and watched over Hermione.

In the morning he watched her roll to her side and groan.

"We have to leave," Severus said to her as soon as her eyes opened.

"I feel horrible," Hermione groaned.

"I imagine you do," he said as he got up and fetched her a glass of water. "I have some feverfew for you too."

"Ohhh," she groaned as she pulled the blanket over her eyes.

"Come one," he said as he handed her the water and some feverfew to chew.

She sat up lazily and took the glass from him and the feverfew.

"Why's there a man on our floor?" She asked as she looked at the man with squinting eyes.

"He tried to take advantage of you last night while you were unconscious," Severus explained as he watched her carefully. 'What do you remember of last night?"

"I fixed the time turner and wanted...truly wanted with all my being, to leave without you," Hermione admitted. "So I decided to prevent myself from doing that I would go and drink with Mary and the girls."

"Those women that get knackered every night?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Yes, those," Hermione said as she rubbed her head.

"He tried to rape me?" Hermione asked. "He offered to walk me home."

"I think he was looking for an opportunity," Severus said.

"Did he...?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"No," Severus said. "He was about to but..."

"He passed out?" Hermione asked.

"I placed him in a body bind, which is why he's on our floor incapacitated," Severus explained.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly.

"I'm sorry I left," Severus said in a whisper. "Are you okay to go? I think we need to leave before things get more complicated."

"O...okay," she said as she pushed off the blankets. "It's uh..."

"Can we talk about it back at Hogwarts?" Severus asked.

"Sure." She said as she stood.

"I re-worked the mechanism and everything should be fine," she said as she looked serendipitously at the man tied up in the corner.

"Don't look at him," Severus said as he stepped between them. "It won't make it any easier."

"Okay," she said with a nod, trying to re-assure herself.

She adjusted the time turner and took his hand. "Ready?"

"Are you?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

She nodded and started the time turner.


	4. Chapter 4

******Author's Note: Any history buffs out there? I tried my best for accuracy, but if you see any discrepancies please let me know after you read. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. The characters belong to JK Rowling-I just play with them.**

* * *

**St Julien, France 1917**

* * *

Hermione felt as if she was almost dropped into her seat as the ambulance she was in pounded down a street. She looked at the driver next to her and noted the army uniform with "Women's Transport Service F.A.N.Y" inscribed on it and the army gear on the seat beside her. Her seatmate seemed to be mid-sentence.

"...and then he said he needed more than his back scrubbed," the woman continued. "I told him that scrubbing was not part of the service and if he continued with this talk my husband would have a word with him."

Hermione just stared at the woman beside her.

"Hermione! I should at least get a laugh for that one!" the woman chastised.

Hermione smiled at the woman and took in the scene around her. It was a war zone, a destroyed town was around them and soldiers dressed in similar uniforms were everywhere. Hermione wasn't sure what war they were in.

"You're really dreamy today." the woman said as she drove and kept on stealing glances at Hermione.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"Well, it's your turn to set up James this time while I bring in the supplies," the woman said with a smile. "The Major will have a lieutenant and his men at the ready to help."

"Of course," Hermione said as she tried to think of ways of asking questions.

"I told him we'd need ten men," the woman continued.

"Where is this camp again?" Hermione asked.

"St Julien," the woman smiled at her nervously. "Caliban trench at the front line."

"Right," Hermione nodded. The information did not help her one bit.

She reached around her neck and did not feel the time turner there. She casually searched her pockets and, finding nothing but a small first aid manual, a picture of a young boy, and a handkerchief had nothing to help her discern her whereabouts.

"They should have some water heated so we can get started right away," the woman said absently to Hermione.

It was then that Hermione heard gun fire in their close proximity. She ducked and so did the driver, although she still continued to peek over the dash and drive the pot hole filled road.

"They was supposed to be little action today," the woman said as they both sat up cautiously.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

"It didn't sound like us...probably the Alleymen," the woman said.

Again, Hermione had no clue to whom she was referring. She just nodded her head in agreement.

"We're here," the woman said with a smile, but Hermione could tell she was nervous.

"I'll unload before I visit the Major," she smiled at Hermione. "It'll be nice to see that he's okay."

Hermione merely nodded as she took in the scene before her. There were men in uniform everywhere. There was a small village in front of her and people bustling about with their own agendas. Some merely walking, others carrying equipment, others parcels.

Hermione got out of the truck and walked to the back with the lady.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Wilson," a soldier called to the woman Hermione was with.

"Good to see you too Henry!" Mrs Wilson called back. "Is my husband about?"

"In the trenches ma'am," the young man called back. "But I'm headed there soon, I'll let him know you've arrived."

Hermione noted the use of the term trench which was most prevalent during WW1.

"Thanks!" Mrs. Wilson said as she lifted the latch on the back of the truck. She and Hermione both pushed the back doors open. Inside were a series of metal tubs that seemed to be collapsed. "I'll get the lieutenant."

Hermione nodded her head and hauled herself up into the back of the truck. She looked for the time turner amongst the equipment and, finding none, looked more carefully at the equipment. It was old but in good shape. Unfortunately Hermione still couldn't identify if it was WWI or WWII.

"Hermione!" A young man said as he approached the truck. "I saw the truck and hoped it was you!"

Hermione instantly recognized the man as the one from the picture in her wallet.

He jumped into the truck, swept her into his arms and kissed her soundly. Hermione was overtaken with surprise but could feel his raw emotions as he kissed her.

"You said you weren't sure if they'd let you come back so soon but I hoped..." he smiled at her shyly as he finished kissing her and just stood holding her in his arms.

"Yeah, I came back," Hermione said to the young man, stunned.

"Miss Granger," Mrs. Wilson called from the edge of the truck, not happily.

"Sorry ma'am," Hermione said as she separated herself from the young man.

"Lance Corporal Hendricks you need to get back to your duty," Mrs. Wilson said to the young man.

"Yes, ma'am," he said tipping his hat and letting go of Hermione's hand as he leaned over and kissed her again softly on the lips.

"Enough!" A familiar voice sounded from behind Mrs. Wilson.

Hermione broke the kiss to see Severus Snape standing behind Mrs Smith fuming.

"Yes, Lieutenant," Hendricks said before he scurried out from the back of the truck.

"Miss Granger, do you think you can focus on James?" Mrs Wilson said nodding to the tubs. "Boys, I'll need two of you to carry that crate and follow me."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione nodded, not taking her eyes off of Severus in an army uniform behind her boss. Two soldiers walked up to the truck, unloaded a crate and followed Mrs. Wilson.

"Okay men, unload James and set it up in the Junior Mess," Severus said with authority. A group of men jumped into action and piled into the truck.

Hermione walked toward the edge and was about to jump down when Severus grabbed her by the waist and assisted.

"Thank you Lieutenant," she said as she eyed him carefully.

"No problem Miss Granger," he said carefully. "I see you have made a friend quite early."

"Yes, Lance Corporal Hendricks," Hermione said, blushing slightly when she thought of their display in front of others. The young man was a good kisser, whatever his first name was.

"I guess many quick allegiances form in times of war," he said dismissively. "Do you have anything on your person that I should...?"

"No, I don't," she said. "You?"

"No," he said sadly. "But many things get lost in World War I, I suppose," he said quietly.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, happy to have some sort of time reference.

"My men will set up the equipment but they might need some direction from you," he said as he watched the men unload the metal tubs. "Shall I walk you to the mess?"

"That would be lovely," Hermione smiled at him, glad to have a few minutes of talk without worrying they were being overheard.

"I'll meet you in the mess men, careful with the equipment," Severus called to them.

"I checked all the equipment and it's not there," Hermione said so he'd know she searched the truck.

"And I have been doing some searching in the Strategy tent and found nothing out of order," he said, letting her know where he had searched. "I'll look through my quarters and visit the trench later today and..."

"The trench is quite dangerous from my memory of history books," Hermione said. "I'd prefer..."

"I'd prefer to return to bloody Hogwarts," he said with a hiss. "The longer we stay in this muggle war zone the more likely we are to die."

"I don't know where I stay, but it's not here," Hermione said worried. "What if I don't come back for weeks or...or months?"

"We'll figure something out," he said, not so sure of himself.

"Do you even know how to fire a gun?" She asked him.

"No," he admitted. 'I will watch others and learn. Possibly run a training session for those under my rank and learn that way."

"Severus, I don't like you here or..."

"We have little choice in that regard," he said as they reached the mess.

"Search everywhere and ask everyone," he said quietly as they walked into the tent. "I'll do the same and if you find it commandeer a truck and come here in daylight, agreed?"

"Agreed," she said softly. "If you find it?"

"As neither of us knows where you live when you are not here, I'll wait for you to return before using it," he said as he turned to look at her. "In all cases so far someone has had it for us. Ask around."

"I will," she agreed.

A bunch a soldiers walked in with the first two tubs.

"Place them over there men," Hermione said as she pointed to a corner. "We'll get the water after they are set up."

"Do you know how to set them up?" Severus asked her.

"No clue," Hermione said as she turned to look at him in the eye.

* * *

Several hours later all of the high ranking officers had cleaned themself and Hermione was about to start packing up a tub when gunfire broke out nearby. A bomb fell nearby and all of the soldiers around her grabbed guns and ran from the tent.

Hermione stood still in the tent until she realized she had nothing to defend herself or protect herself. She dumped the last of the water from a tub and overturned it onto herself, crouching low and trying not to panic. More bombs went off around her and her thoughts turned to Severus. He'd be expected to fight with the other men but had never fired a gun. She was worried for him.

Thirty minutes later the gunfire and bombs seemed to stop and Hermione heard her name being called by Mrs. Wilson.

"Here!" Hermione called as she pushed the tub off her person.

"I'm glad you took cover," Mrs. Wilson remarked as she watched the young woman dust herself off.

"The Germans were bombing nearby," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Phillip isn't sure we should leave right now...the truck being a big target and all."

Hermione looked out the tent flap at the late afternoon sun dropping in the sky and cringed at the thought of travelling those dark deserted roads at night.

Just then an officer walked into the tent they were in.

"Katie, you are going to have to stay the night," he said worried as he approached them. "It's not safe to travel right now."

"Okay, if you think so Phil, but where will Hermione and I...?"

"Major Wilson!" A young man called from the tent flap opening. "Lieutenant Snape is injured!"

"Shit!" Major Wilson yelled. "I have to go! Can you two keep up the baths for the privates?"

"Oh course," Mrs Wilson said.

Hermione stood in shock. Severus was injured and she needed to get to him, not draw bloody baths for soldiers.

"I...the toilets?" Hermione asked.

"Next to the infirmary," Mrs. Wilson said.

"I'm on my way," Major Wilson said to her. "I'll show you on my way to see my Lieutenant."

Hermione nodded. They walked outside the tent and into chaos. Men were being carried on stretchers and people were scattering everywhere.

"This way!" The Major called to a stunned Hermione.

Just then she saw Severus being carried on a stretcher into a tent. The Major was walking steadily in that direction and she followed behind. When she got closer she noticed there was blood on his arm and he was wincing in pain. She also noticed some shrapnel in his face and neck.

Hermione pushed past the major and walked just behind those carrying Severus' stretcher. If he noticed her there, Severus gave no indication.

"I want Lieutenant Snape next in line!" The Major called out to the two doctors scurrying about.

"He'll be triaged when we get the chance Major!" A doctor called to him. "We have more pressing matters."

Hermione watched as a man was placed on a table and his clothing cut free from his chest by nurses. Something was embedded and oozing in his chest.

The soldiers carrying Severus placed him on the floor and he grunted upon impact.

The Major stood looking around the room and rubbing his forehead in frustration. He looked at Hermione looking down at Severus and sighed.

"Do you know any First Aid?" the man asked Hermione.

"Some," Hermione said as she looked at Severus. "If you get me a kit with alcohol, bandages and ointment I can help him until the doctors can see him."

"Done," the Major said before he walked away from Hermione.

She looked down at Severus, who was wincing in pain.

"I'm going to wash my hands and then we'll fix you up, okay?" She asked, nervously. She wasn't very confident in her non-magical healing skills.

Severus nodded his head. "Hermione, by the Officer's tent there's a plant in the bushes. It has pink flowers on it and looks like a fern. Bring some of it with you on your way back."

She nodded and then left the tent quickly.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione returned with the weeds he requested and saw the Major placing some items next to Severus for her. She knelt down next to him and began to tear away his shirt.

"Severus, I'll deal with the shrapnel later but for now I must see your arm," she said apologetically.

He nodded as she pulled back the material and gasped when she saw the bullet lodged in his arm. She reached for the alcohol and poured some over the wound.

"Ahhhh!" Severus cried.

"Sorry," Hermione whispered.

She cleaned the wound and looked at the bullet up close.

"I need to pull it out so you don't get infection," Hermione said apologetically.

He just nodded in agreement.

Hermione got up and looked around the room and, finding a pair of metal tweezers, walked back towards Severus.

"I'll try and make it quick," she said as she stared at the bullet hole.

After much screaming and a lot of apologizing Hermione dropped the spent bullet onto a tray and started to mop up the blood.

"I'll just need to sew this up," Hermione said as she threaded a needle.

She proceeded to stitch up his wound quickly and then carefully pulled each piece of shrapnel from his face and neck then disinfected it with alcohol.

"I just need to apply some ointment on everything and you can have a rest, ok?" She asked.

"Thank you," Severus whispered.

Hermione touched his arm and smiled at him. "I'm glad it wasn't worse."

An hour later he was sound asleep on a cot that he'd been moved to and Hermione was slumped in a chair next to him.

"Hermione," Mrs. Wilson said as she nudged her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Hermione said as she looked up.

"You need to go to bed," Mrs Wilson said with a smile. "We'll be leaving tomorrow with James. I've got a place for you in the nurses tent. I'll be staying with the Major."

"I'm fine here Mrs Wilson," Hermione said as she straightened.

"You know him?" Mrs Wilson asked as she nodded toward Severus.

"We're from the same town," Hermione offered by way of explanation.

"My husband said he is a born leader, surly, but tough. He'll be fine," Mrs Wilson smiled down at her. "But you must be with the nurses, it's not right to be here."

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione sighed as she stood and walked with Mrs Wilson toward the exit. "I'll check on him again at first light."

They walked in the dark along a narrow path toward an isolated tent.

"I didn't appreciate your behaviour back at the truck with that young man," Mrs Wilson began. "The FANY's are having a rough enough time being accepted without fodder for those who say we're a distraction."

"Sorry ma'am," Hermione apologized for the kiss she didn't ask for.

"I think it best that we send you to some other camps for a while," Mrs Wilson explained. "Less of a distraction."

"No Ma'am! I promise I'll..." Hermione began.

"My decision is final Hermione," Mrs Wilson said as they stopped in front of a tent. "It's hard for women to be accepted in this role and we don't need others thinking we are a distraction for the men."

"Please re-consider," Hermione begged, knowing she needed to get back to Severus. "I promise I will set him aside and nothing like this will..."

"Say goodbye to your young man out of eyesight tomorrow, Hermione," Mrs Wilson said before she turned to leave. "You won't be coming back."

Mrs Wilson walked off and left Hermione standing at the edge of the tent with tears in her eyes. How would they find the time turner now? How would she get back to him if they did? She slumped on the dusty ground and sighed. She looked at the tent and decided she was much better with Severus in the hospital; maybe when he woke they could come up with a plan.

Hermione trudged off to the hospital and just as she was about to walk inside something gold and shiny caught her eye on the tent roof. She, still not believing it could be right, pulled a crate over and climbed up to take a better look. There, hooked onto one of the tents supporting posts and laying on top of the tent was the time-turner. She pulled it down and laughed with glee.

Running into the infirmary she was about to wake Severus when she realized he would need the sleep and she some time to see if she could correct the adjustments. Hermione plunked herself down on the chair next to his cot and started to tinker with the turner. WWI was closer to their time then the last two jumps but, they had been out of time order as well. She played with the mechanism for quite some time and scribbled arithmatic equations on a piece of paper she found nearby. She would need to adjust both wheels instead of the one to correct what kept happening. Once she had fixed it she sat and waited for Severus to awaken and when he did she didn't utter a word, she just grabbed his hand and spun the turner. They had to get out of this war zone before they were separated for good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This one was fun to write and it came quite quickly. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I'm happy to see that my writing has caused many of you to research the events in my chapters. They are based on real history, but I have taken some liberties. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bristol England, 1752**

* * *

Severus Snape found himself in a crowd of people who were pushing and shoving. He looked around and saw that those around him were wearing clothes from a hundred or so years ago and everyone seemed to be enjoying a day at some sort of event. He pushed his way through to the front of the crowd in search of Hermione but had no luck. A man appeared on the stage calling the crowd to order.

"Gentlemen! I must have quiet for the auction!" He called as the crowd's noise started to die down.

"What's being auctioned?" Severus asked the man next to him.

"What?!" The man laughed. "I would have thought 'who' but maybe 'what' is more appropriate!"

"We'll put the labourers up first," the man on stage called.

The crowd roared. Severus watched as a large muscle-bound man was brought on stage in shackles. The man was dirty, wore rags for clothes, and seemed to be desperate to get away.

"We'll start the bidding at fifty pounds!" The man on stage called.

The crowd started a boisterous round of bidding with the man's final price stopping at ninety-seven pounds.

"How many you looking to get Lord Snape?" Asked a man as he approached. "I'd like a few of the women for some kitchen work in the crossing."

"The crossing?" Severus asked.

"To Pennsylvania," the man said with a laugh. "My goodness were you hit on the head? You haven't forgotten that we are sharing the cost of the voyage tomorrow, have you?"

"No, no, of course not," Severus said as he looked toward the stage again. Another strapping young man was being bid on. He noted that the people being auctioned were darker skinned but not black. He wasn't sure how they were involved in the slave trade because his recollection of muggle history was that only black people were sold as slaves to Lords bound to the Americas. It seems as though that was not the case.

"So, how many are you looking to get for the voyage?" The man asked again.

"I'm not sure," Severus said contemplatively. "What do you think?"

"You said you wanted a few men for labour and a woman for personal needs," the man chuckled.

"I see," Severus said uncomfortably.

"If you don't bid soon the men will be gone," the man noted. "Or did you get everyone at yesterday's auction."

"I believe I'm good," Severus said. "Can you make the arrangements for the voyage as I have..."

"Lord Snape you'll be on the voyage, as promised won't you?" the man asked.

"I'm not sure that I can go, I have..."

"But you must!" The man insisted. "We are expected in the Americas...our wives are there awaiting our return."

"Yes, but something has..."

"Who'll bid on this fine specimen?" The man on stage asked. "She'd be good for kitchen help or other pleasures."

The crowd roared with laughter and Severus looked toward the stage and saw Hermione Granger standing in torn clothes and shackles before the crowd.

"Good god!" He gasped.

"You like her do you?" The man next to him asked as he looked toward the stage. "I'm looking for a comfort woman as well."

"Shall we start at fifteen pounds?" The auctioneer called.

The bid was met in the crowd and began to go up a pound at a time. Severus looked at Hermione and knew he had to outbid everyone for her safety.

"Twenty-five pounds!" Severus called into the crowd.

"Lord Snape we were only at nineteen," the auctioneer laughed. "But if you insist!"

The crowd laughed and Hermione's eyes went immediately to his. Pleading with him to end this right now.

"Twenty-six pounds!" The man next to him called.

Severus turned and looked at the man that was supposedly his friend.

"Thank you Lord Grafton," the auctioneer called.

Severus set his jaw. "Thirty pounds!"

"Thirty pounds Severus, really?" Lord Grafton asked.

"Care to indulge?" Severus challenged him.

"If I must," he said as he smiled at Severus. "Thirty five pounds!"

"Thirty five pounds from Lord Grafton!" The auctioneer smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen we are fast approaching the top price ever paid for a female gypsy in Bristol!"

The crowd clapped. Severus looked at Lord Grafton and sneered. "Are you doing this just to annoy me?"

"She looks like she'd be good comfort on the voyage," Lord Grafton leered. "Perhaps we could split the cost and share her Severus?"

"Fifty pounds!" Severus called out.

The crowd gasped at the price and clapping was heard.

"I don't share," Severus said to Lord Grafton.

"We have a new top price ladies and gentlemen!" The auctioneer called. "Any other bids Lord Grafton?"

Lord Grafton looked at Severus and sighed. He then shook his head in the negative.

"You better hope she's good at that price," he said with disdain. "Or perhaps you'll be bored of her and sell her to me part way across. I'd take her off your hands at a much discounted rate, of course."

"Sold to Lord Snape!" The auctioneer called out.

"What time are we to meet tomorrow?" Severus asked Lord Grafton.

"I'll get the slaves on board," he said as he turned to leave. "In your state I'd be happy if you just showed up. We leave at eight sharp."

"Fine," Severus said as he watched Hermione being taken away.

He walked toward the area where Hermione had been taken and approached the guard.

"To whom do I make payment so I may take my property?" Severus asked him.

"Over there your Lordship," the guard said pointing toward a man behind a window.

Severus nodded at Hermione, trying to reassure her that all would be good.

Severus drew money from his pocket and handed fifty pounds to the man behind the window.

"I'd like to collect my property now," Severus said to the man.

"Your Lordship this is highly irregular," he stammered. "We usually hold all gypsies until..."

"I want her now and, as she is mine, you will get her!" Severus commanded.

"Yes sir!" The man jumped to attention.

Severus waited while Hermione was released and when she was brought before him he roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her away from the square.

"Thank gods!" Hermione whimpered. Her whole body trembling in fear.

"I'm just happy I'm a wealthy man," Severus said under his breath. "I can't bear to think of you being sold to..."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered back as tears streaked down her face.

"Lord Snape!" A man called over to him.

"Yes?" Severus asked.

"Uh, sir, your carriage is at the ready," he said as he gestured toward a horse and buggy.

"Yes, well, good," Severus said. "She'll ride up front with you."

"Of...of course sir," the driver said perplexed.

Severus was helped into the back of the carriage and Hermione clumsily climbed into the front seat on her own. The driver sat as far away from her as possible.

"Home sir?" The driver asked.

"Yes," Severus said as he breathed a sigh of relief at how close he was to losing her.

They eventually parked in front of a large manor on the outskirts of town and were greeted by an astonished butler and maid.

"Sir?" The butler asked as he looked at Hermione.

"Draw her a bath, get her some decent clothes and give her a meal," Severus said as he walked past them. "Then send her to my rooms."

"But sir..." the maid started to protest.

"What?" Severus asked as he turned.

"It is highly unusual for a gypsy woman to be in the manor, what shall I tell the other servants so there is no gossip?" The maid asked, her voice trembling.

"Do not tell them," Severus said. "I'm sure there is somewhere she can be tended to in private. Otherwise dismiss them for the night."

"Yes sir," she said as she courtesied. "I'll leave you with the master, Malcolm"

She exited the room quickly, leaving the butler alone with Severus.

"Sir, will you want something to eat?" The butler asked.

"Yes, bring me to my rooms and we shall talk more there," Severus said once he remembered he had no clue where his rooms exactly were.

"Yes, sir," the butler nodded.

An hour later, Severus had eaten and directed his butler to dismiss the entire staff for the night. The butler waffled slightly and asked that he and the head maid be allowed to be of service as they would not utter a word of this night to anyone.

"No, we will be fine on our own," Severus said.

"Thank you my Lord. Should we prepare a bag for your comfort woman?" The butler asked. "For the journey?"

"Yes, some clothes and ladies essentials," Severus said.

"I'll get Agnes to make something up from the extra servant's clothing," he said.

"Thank you Malcolm," Severus said, noting the man's name.

"She should be up shortly," Malcolm said before he exited the room.

Severus nodded and once the door was closed, began a search of the room for the time-turner. He could find nothing and slammed his hand against the desk. Should they leave for the Americas? Would they be leaving the time- turner behind or was it ahead of them in their journey? His mind was boggled with the possibilities and he wasn't sure which path to take.

The door opened and Agnes, the maid, led Hermione into the room.

"Can I get you anything else my Lord?" Agnes asked.

"No, thank you Agnes, that will be all for the night," Severus said.

She left swiftly and just as the door closed, Hermione ran to Severus and hugged him. Tears were rolling down her face as she clutched him to her.

"You're fine," he said softly into her hair. "You're safe."

"When the other women being held told me...when they told me that we were being sold and...and what for I..."

"Shhh," he cooed. "I'd never let that happen to you."

"I don't have it, do you?" She asked as she wiped at her nose.

"No," he said softly as he pulled her away from him. "We need to figure out what our plan should be."

"Plan?" She asked. "Find the time turner and get the hell out of here!"

"But that is the question," he said as he walked away. "Do we abandon ship and stay here? Or do we go with the ship in hopes the time turner is there? Either way we could be ruined. Staying could mean it is lost forever, but going, if it's here, could mean not coming back for months on another ship."

"Oh bollocks!" She shouted.

"You are correct," Severus agreed.

"Have you searched the rest of the house?" Hermione asked, anxious.

"I've dismissed the staff for the evening," Severus said. "We'll be able to search in relative peace."

"Good," she sighed.

"Have you eaten? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Severus." she said sniffling. "I'll be better when we find the time turner."

"Fine, let's on with it," Severus said as he walked toward the door.

They searched the Manor one room at a time and, finding nothing, retired back to his quarters in the wee hours of the night.

"So what now?" Severus asked, frustrated.

"We should leave on the ship," Hermione said with a sigh. "If it's not here then it could be there. Even if it's not, we can always come back here and search again. But that ship only leaves once."

"I have to agree, as much as I don't want to," he said with a heavy heart. "You do realize the pretence we will have to keep up during the passage?"

"What? That I am your sex slave and you my master," Hermione said.

"Yes," he said with disdain.

"I think we can do our best to keep up the act," Hermione said with a yawn.

Severus looked at her and sighed.

"You should take my bed," he said as he rose and walked to the adjoining room.

"That's not necessary, Severus."

He was in the other room and didn't respond for a while; Hermione got up and walked toward the bedroom to find him. He had changed into some pyjamas and was taking a pillow and cover off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Getting ready to sleep on the sofa in the lounge," he said as he walked toward the door.

"Just sleep in the bloody bed, Severus," she said annoyed as she undid the ties on her dress.

"No, you should have it," Severus offered.

"We can both sleep in it," she said as she grabbed his arm. "We're both adults, and we'll be in close quarters on the ship. We might as well get used to each other."

Severus turned and allowed her arm to drop. She was standing before him in an under-dress of some kind.

"Just come to bed," she said softly. "We have to be up in a few hours."

She sat on the bed and took off her shoes and hose and closed her eyes. She was emotionally and physically spent and didn't want an argument with him. He knew enough about her mannerisms to know that, at least.

He dropped his head and walked to the right side of the bed and, silently, lifted the covers and lay down, turning his back to her.

"This display is going to be a challenge," he said with a grunt as he heard her gather her things and place them on a chair. "Especially since we like each other so much."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Hermione said as she lifted the covers and settled in as well. "I hate to admit it, but I'm getting to quite like your surly nature."

She lay in silence for a long time just listening to him breathe. Although tired, she began to wonder if sleeping together when they didn't have to was such a good choice tonight.

"And I have quite come to enjoy your sarcasm," Severus finally said.

Hermione smiled to herself; they would be fine.

* * *

"Must you leave your boots right in the middle of the floor?!" Hermione snapped at him one morning after he walked into their room.

"Where else would you have me leave them?" Severus snapped back. "This room isn't big enough for an elf, never mind two adults."

"If we are to not kill each other on this crossing, you need to..."

"And you need to stop being a nag," Severus interrupted her.

"Ohhh!" She steamed. "That's rich coming from the man who can move about the ship while I am stuck in this room all day, every day, for over a month."

Severus sighed and sat down on their narrow bed.

"I'm sorry," he said as he rubbed his temple.

"I'm going bloody stir crazy in here," Hermione sighed as she sat next to him. "You've checked over the ship and found nothing. What if this is our future and we never find it?"

"We'll find it," he said as he patted her knee.

"But what if we don't?" She asked, scared.

He turned and looked at her in the eye.

"We'll leave Pennsylvania then, so you can be free of your slave status," he said thoughtfully.

"So you have thought of it?" She asked as she grasped his hand.

"I have," he admitted.

"You have a wife, children..."

"They are not really mine," he said softly as he squeezed her hand. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are all that is real."

"What a pair we've become," she laughed. "Everyone back home would be shocked at how we've become friends."

"And bed mates," he chuckled.

"Yes, but not like everyone on board thinks," she laughed again. "You snore."

"And you cling," he said in return.

"It's a small bed, what else is there to do but cling? Otherwise, I may find myself on the floor!"

"True," he laughed with her.

"Oh Severus, what are we to do?" She asked.

"It'll be easier when we get to Pennsylvania," he noted.

"Do you think it's there?" He asked.

"No," he admitted. "I think it's on board or back in England. But we shall be docking in the next fortnight and my search will stop on this end."

"Think! Where haven't you searched?" She asked.

"The personal quarters of the captain, and Lord Grafton and the kitchens below," Severus explained. "When I perform my inspections they are always in the middle of meal preparation and I can't stay and search. The captain and Lord Grafton have never invited me into their quarters which are always kept locked."

"Put me to work in the kitchens," Hermione said eagerly. "It will get me out of this room for a few hours and it'll give me a chance to search there."

"You really want to spend your days as a slave in a hot kitchen for the remainder of the voyage?" He asked, surprised.

"At least I can look for it that way," she said.

"Fine, I'll say you can work luncheon and dinner but not breakfast," he said as he let go of her hand and stood.

"Why not breakfast?" She asked, concerned.

"How would it look if I wanted to rid you from my bed at that ungodly hour?" He replied.

"Good point," she agreed.

"I'll go and make the arrangements now," he said as he put on his boots. "And I'll try and think of an excuse to get into Lord Grafton's quarters and the captains."

"At least we will know we've checked everywhere," she agreed.

"At least we'll have that," he said with disdain before he left the room.

* * *

"Are you ready to sell her yet?" Lord Grafton asked one day as they sat aboard the deck and smoked cigars. "I hear you have put her to work in the kitchens."

"She is still quite an enjoyment but," Severus began.

"But?" Lord Grafton asked.

"But I am getting tired of never having my quarters to myself, if you must know," Severus said. "Putting her in the kitchens gives me some time to myself and still makes her available for my pleasure."

"Well, I'm getting bored of my girl," Lord Grafton said as he looked toward the sea. "I think she's pregnant, always sick."

"What'll you do?" Severus asked turning to look at him.

"I'll enjoy her until the end and the crowd or the sea will take care of her when we arrive," Lord Grafton said. "As I'm sure they will your girl; last time was a fluke."

"A fluke?" Severus asked.

"Who knew she was such a bloody good swimmer and able to swim up shore away from the mob? Damn inconvenient if you ask me. And then when Louisa found out your comfort woman was still alive well...that cost you a pretty penny!"

"Yes, yes it did," Severus agreed, hoping to gain more information from the man.

"All those clothes she ordered from England! Man you paid dearly for that comfort girl's life!" Lord Grafton laughed. "Don't make the same mistake this time. Maybe break her arm or something before she's tossed in the water; ensure she doesn't even get to the mob."

"Why is there a mob?" Severus asked. "What I mean to say is, when did this mob business begin? My memory..."

"It started just last year," Lord Grafton said. "It appeases the villagers because they can punish a few of the damned, and helps us unload some stock that is not pleasing us or is sickly. It's really a win-win situation if you ask me."

"Yes, it is," Severus said as he rubbed his chin. "But what if I wanted to keep the girl?"

Lord Grafton burst out laughing. "And endure the wrath of Louisa? I think not! You'd be ruined man...her father, well, let's just say, your life wouldn't be worth living in the Americas if he sent word out that you had taken up with a gypsy."

"Not taken up, just used her in other ways," Severus tried again. "Maybe as a worker."

"Have you gone soft with your hardness old man?" Lord Grafton asked perplexed. "Comfort women don't work as maids or kitchen girls. They lay on their backs, or in my case take it everywhere, until they can be disposed of. That is their lot in life, and these dreams that you have of your girl living to settle in the Americas must stop now. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Severus shook his head. "She just seems like a nice enough girl."

"She's gypsy trash Severus; only good for one thing," Lord Grafton said as a dismissal of the conversation.

Severus smoked his cigar and looked out over the water at the land in the horizon; they needed to find that time-turner or things were going to get very complicated in a few days.

* * *

"What?!" Hermione yelled when Severus told her about being tossed overboard and being made to swim toward a mob that would maim or possibly kill her.

"I debated even telling you," he said sadly. "I'm trying to think of a way around it."

"And?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"I still am able to perform some wandless magic," he started. "Maybe we could use that to make you invisible or...or I could concoct some derivative of polyjuice..."

"In a few days, with no magical ingredients?!" Hermione snapped.

"At least I'm trying!" He yelled back. "It sickens me, Hermione. These women used and then tossed aside so respectable men can walk off the ship with their heads held high!"

"I think I might actually be sick," Hermione said as she grabbed her stomach.

Severus stood and grabbed a nearby bowl and held it under her chin while she vomited the meagre contents of her stomach into it. He rubbed her back and tried to assure her that he would never let that happen to her.

It was then that the tears started.

"I'm so sorry I got us into this," Hermione cried. "You've been so...so good about it all and...and it's all my fault! Bloody defective time turner...I can't...I don't know how much more of this I can take Severus. I'm spent...I just..."

He pulled her to him and held her tightly as she cried.

"You didn't do this on purpose, my dear," he said softly. "You have as much control over this situation as I do and...and that's no control at all. We will find a way to keep you safe if I have to jump over with you. I will keep you safe Hermione, rest assured of that."

She burrowed herself into his torso even more as sobs raked over her body. He held her tight, kissed her matted hair, and reassured her that he cared for her and would let nothing bad happen when they arrived.

In truth the situation was looking bleak, Hermione had searched the kitchens and found nothing, he had searched Lord Grafton's room and also found nothing. He still had the Captain's room but that was proving more difficult than anticipated.

"I plan on getting the captain drunk tonight and helping him back to his quarters," Severus said once her sobs had subsided. "I'll search there tonight and at least we'll know where we finally stand."

Hermione wiped her nose with her sleeve and looked up at him. "I'll try and think of a plan...something that won't harm you but will keep me from my fate."

Severus brushed some hair out of her eyes and looked down at her contemplatively. "Your fate, Hermione Granger, is not to die on the shores of the Americas. I can assure you of that."

She smiled weakly up at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Severus."

He grumbled about sentimentality and she hugged him even tighter. This journey had taught her one thing; that Severus Snape was truly a good man.

* * *

"I can...I can...do it on..." the Captain grumbled as Severus practically dragged him down a hall to his room. The ship had caught a good wind and instead of a few days, they may reach the Americas as early as tomorrow evening. Time was ticking and he had to find the time turner.

"Captain Stewart, you are in no condition..." Severus began as he fumbled with the man's keys. "I'll get you in bed safely so you are able to bring us into port properly tomorrow."

"It's a good wind bringing us in!" the Captain yelled. "Shows good luck for your journey my Lord."

"I hope so," Severus said as he opened the door and staggered in with the Captain. He threw him on his bed and began to search his room, knowing that the captain would be too drunk to remember this in the morning.

Then, he spotted it in a small glass case on a shelf. Severus fumbled with the Captain's keys and, finding the right one, released the time-turner into his hand. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where did you get this Captain?" Severus asked as he turned to face the man.

"Oh, that little thing," the Captain smiled and burped. "Nautical device of some kind...haven't been able to...to figure it out."

"But where did you find it?" Severus asked again.

"On the docks on one of the Auction days," the Captain smiled. "Laying right amongst some ropes just waiting to be found."

"It's lovely," Severus said as he turned his back to the Captain and pocketed it.

"Hey! That's mine!" The Captain yelled as he tried to get up off his bed. He was unsuccessful.

"No sir, it was mine," Severus said as he tied up the Captain's legs and arms and gagged him magically. "And you have had it for much too long."

Severus watched as the Captain clumsily struggled with no success. He left the room stealthily and went directly to his quarters. Hermione was there laying on the bed reading a book he had brought her by the dim lantern light. She'd read it about a hundred times on the voyage.

"Well?" She asked as she sat up.

Severus pulled it from his pocket and it dangled from his hand.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione screamed as she ran toward him and kissed him square on the mouth.

Severus was too shocked to return the kiss and when it was over she had taken the time-turner from his hand and was playing with the mechanism on their bed.

"Yes, well..." he said uneasily as he continued to stand.

"The kitchen help said that a wind had picked up and we were arriving earlier than expected," Hermione said as she focused on the time-turner. "My stomach has been in knots ever since!"

"Hermione, we have to do something before we go," Severus said cautiously.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Lord Grafton's girl," Severus said as he sat down next to her. "I've been thinking a lot about her fate and...and we can't just leave her to it."

Hermione looked at him and swallowed hard. Saving the girl could put them both at risk but, it was the right thing to do.

"Have you met her? Do you know if she can swim or...?"

"I have seen her on a few occasions and she's a waif of a girl, scared shitless of Lord Grafton," Severus said as he looked at his hands. "He keeps saying he wants to switch girls and I thought..."

"No bloody way!" She snapped as him as she rose from the bed.

"Not that!" He yelled as he stood too. "What I mean to say is...maybe I could ask to borrow her for a few hours...imply there would be the three of us engaged in...well, it's just a thought."

"And what would he want in return?" Hermione asked.

"I imagine the same courtesy," Severus said with disdain. "I'll promise you to him in the morning. But none of us will be here then and..."

"But what if something goes wrong? " She asked, scared. "What if we still are?"

"We won't be," Severus said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'd never leave you, know that."

Hermione took a deep breath and licked her lips. "Get the girl quick then."

Ten minutes later Severus returned with Lord Grafton's girl. She was shaking in her boots when he brought her into the room and looked like she may throw up any minute.

"I'm Hermione," Hermione said as she stood to shake the girl's hand. "You are?"

"Drina," the girl said as she looked between Hermione and Severus.

"Well Drina, do you know what Lord Grafton plans for you?" Hermione asked.

"He told me to come and make Lord Snape happy tonight...to do as I'm told," Drina said softly.

"No, I mean tomorrow," Hermione explained.

Drina shook her head in the negative.

"Drina, before the ship docks the comfort women, some sick slaves and troublemakers are thrown overboard," Severus explained.

Drina gasped and covered her mouth.

"Who the sea doesn't claim, the mob awaiting you on the shore will," Severus continued.

Drina's legs buckled and Severus caught her just before she fell to the floor. He helped her to their bed and Hermione sat with her and held her hand.

"We mean for that to not happen to you," Severus said. "If you are willing to trust us."

Drina looked at Lord Snape and swallowed.

"Can you swim Drina?" Hermione asked.

The girl nodded her head.

"Well?" Severus asked.

She nodded again.

"Well, that makes this easier," he sighed.

"I'm going to take you to an isolated area on the ship where the Captain's emergency launch is stored," Severus explained. "You'll climb inside and I'll lower you to the sea. you need to get as far away from the ship as possible by daylight."

Drina nodded her head.

"I have some stolen food that...that you can have," Hermione said as she pulled out a basket from under their bed. "It's not much but..."

"Are you not coming with me?" Drina asked.

"I will be leaving as well, but Lord Snape has a different plan for me," Hermione explained.

Drina nodded her head and looked confused.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asked, scared.

"No one deserves that fate," Severus said with a sigh. "I'm just sorry we couldn't have helped you more on the journey."

Drina nodded her head and tears started to run down her face.

"Hopefully you'll get a fresh start in the Americas," Hermione said as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Drina just sat and cried.

"We need to go," Severus said as he walked toward the door.

"I'm coming with you," Hermione said, standing as well.

"Hermione, I don't think that..." Severus began.

"I'm coming," she said, determined.

"Fine," he said with disdain.

Severus opened the door and looked both ways before escorting the two women out. They quickly made their way toward the back of the ship, where the Captain's boat was stored. Severus sent a Stupify toward the men in the crows nest and pushed the women onward.

"Get in!" He whispered as he looked from side to side.

Drina hopped in the boat and Hermione passed her the basket.

"Do you know how to row?" Severus asked as he handed her the paddles.

She nodded her head in the positive; still unbelieving that they were actually helping her.

"Good luck Drina," Hermione smiled nervously at her.

Severus started to lower the boat down the side of the ship.

"Thank you!" Drina called out.

"Severus! Voices!" Hermione said as she grabbed his arm.

He quickened his pace and cut the ropes when he heard the boat hit the water.

"Go! Go!" Hermione yelled to her.

Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her away from where they stood and into a dark corner. He put his hand over her mouth and listened.

"I saw someone come up here," a young man's voice called out as a light flashed around the area.

Severus wasted no time as he pushed Hermione in front of him and bent her over a crate, pulling up her skirt in the process.

"What are you...?" Hermione gasped.

"Shut up!" He hissed as he undid his pants and dropped them to the floor.

The voices came closer and the light shone on he and Hermione. Severus was holding Hermione by her hair and pretending to pump inside of her.

"What the devil are you doing?!" Severus snapped at the men.

"Lord Snape!" One man yelled. "I'm sorry I...we..."

"Get the hell out of here and let me enjoy some fresh air with my girl," he demanded as he pulled on Hermione's hair and she winced.

"I'm sorry sir, someone saw shadows and..."

"Leave us be!" Severus snapped at them as he began to pump against her again.

"Yes, yes, sir," the men said in unison. "Sorry to bother you, my Lord."

They quickly retreated and Severus kept up the fake sex act for several minutes with Hermione wincing beneath him. When he was sure the men were gone he pushed her skirt back down and pulled up his pants as she stood and looked at him baffled.

"We could have just used the time-turner," she said as she dusted her skirts off.

"We needed to get them away from the area so they wouldn't notice the missing boat or Drina down below," he said as he straightened his clothes. "I apologize for the...situation I placed you in."

"It's fine," she said as she pulled out the time-turner. "You were right to do it."

"Now let's get the hell out of here," Severus said as he eyed the time-turner.

"Severus, I can say without hesitation that I have no idea how to get us back to our time," she said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he said as he touched her arm. "Just spin the bloody thing and get us somewhere else...hopefully not with the dinosaurs."

She laughed at his comment.

"Come on," she said as she grabbed his hand in hers.

He smiled at her and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. She spun the time turner and they both felt the familiar tug that pulled them into a new place and time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This one was both fun, and a challenge to write. In 1804, a tornado touched down in this area of Georgia killing 11 people. Severus and Hermione have the misfortune of being dropped into this region at the same time. In this installment we see how close they've become through their travels. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Baldwin County, Georgia 1804**

* * *

Severus Snape pulled back on the reins of the horse before him bringing the wagon to a complete stop. The woman next to him grabbed his arm and some people behind him yelled in surprise.

"Sorry, sorry," he called out as he brought the horses under control.

Severus turned to the woman next to him holding on for dear life and saw Hermione Granger looking pale as a ghost.

"Hermione," he gasped; happy she was near on this jump.

"Severus, I..." Hermione began.

Hermione immediately felt around her neck and discovered she was without the time-turner. It was no surprise at this point, but still worth checking.

"Severus, what the devil are you doing?" An older woman asked as she crawled to the front of the wagon.

"I...uh..." Severus stammered as he looked at the older woman and the small child at her side.

Severus reached into his pockets and looked around on the floor, hoping the time-turner was nearby. He nodded to Hermione in the negative.

"Daddy, why we stop?" The young boy asked.

"I'm sorry everyone. I thought I saw something on the road," Severus explained.

"Heavens, we are almost home," the elderly lady said. "Try not to kill us in the next few minutes, son."

"Yes, mother," Severus groaned.

He started the horses again and headed toward the nearest house on the horizon; the one he assumed was his.

Once the wagon was stopped he jumped from the seat and walked around to help Hermione down. When he grabbed her about her waist he noticed she was rather thick. She, as shocked as he, brought her hands to her stomach and looked down. She was quite pregnant it appeared.

"Oh gods!" She gasped.

He cleared his throat and helped her down.

"What are we...I mean..." Hermione gasped as she held her stomach.

"Hermione, come and get baby Anne," the old woman called from the back of the wagon. "Felix is enough for me to handle."

"Two?" Hermione whispered to Severus.

"Two and three quarters, I believe," he said as he looked toward her belly.

"Shite," she whispered before she walked to the back of the wagon.

Hermione was handed a basket with what appeared to be a child no more than two in it.

"Anne," Hermione said to the angelic child who smiled at her from her seated position within the basket.

"No Felix, don't jump!" The elderly woman snapped at the young child.

Severus walked around the back of the wagon and helped their son Felix out.

"Thanks daddy!" The young boy smiled up at him before he ran off toward the small cabin-like house.

Severus then helped his mother down from the wagon.

"Thank you, son," she said as she patted him on the shoulder. "Don't forget the new dishes."

"Yes mother," Severus groaned as he reached inside the wagon and hauled out a crate of goods.

Hermione had already walked into the house with Felix and the baby and Severus had a moment to take in their surroundings. They were in a decently warm climate with lush greenery and rolling hills in the distance. It looked like they lived on an orchard of some kind as rows of trees were around their home. The house was wooden and rustic and seemed to be a couple of hundred years old. Everything seemed almost pioneer-like in nature.

"Severus!" The old woman called. "Stop dawdling!"

"Why the hell are we living with my bloody mother?" He questioned under his breath as he carted the crate into their house.

He walked into the house and saw Hermione flustered by the kitchen that was before her.

"You are out of sorts today!" His mother snapped at Hermione as she grabbed the kettle from her hands.

"I'm not...I'm not feeling so well," Hermione said as she brought a hand to her forehead.

"Well then go and have a lie down," his mother said as she busied herself. "I'll get dinner."

"I'll help you to bed," Severus said as he took her arm and led her out of the room.

"Don't baby her too much!" His mother called after them.

"Why do you think we live with her?" Severus whispered.

"No choice, I suppose," Hermione said quietly. "We have children and...and one on the way."

"So it appears," he said as he looked into the first room and saw children's beds.

"Do you ever worry about the consequences of our actions in each time?" Hermione asked.

"You mean are we altering the course of history?" Severus asked.

"Yes. I mean some form of the two of us is here before we arrive..."

"Do you not hear how ridiculous you sound?" He asked.

"I know!" She laughed.

"It seems as though we are here before we arrive physically and take over," Severus said as he looked into the next bedroom and, finding something that looked like it belonged to a couple, walked her inside. "Whether we are also here in someway afterwards, I don't know."

"When we leave...what happens to the children?" She asked worried. "Up until now it's just been us really, and now I feel...I feel some sort of responsibility to them. Does that sound ridiculous?"

"We are responsible for them while we are here, but after that we have to trust that they are being taken care of in some way," Severus said as he walked her toward their bed.

"And what about this?!" She said as she pointed toward her belly.

"I'm sure we'll be gone before we have to worry about that," he said dismissively.

"We don't have to deal with it!" She snapped. "I am the only one who has to deal with it! I also have two other children to care for and...and I have no idea how to cook in these conditions or run a house!"

"You were a good cook in Australia," he commented. "Use the same philosophy as you did there."

Hermione nodded her head and tried to take in the information.

"Lie down for now," he said cautiously. "You shouldn't be too excited."

"Stop patronizing me!" She snapped as she sat down heavily on their bed.

"I'm not..." he started.

"Yes you are!" She hissed as she raised her feet up on the bed and put her head onto the pillow.

"You don't look terribly comfortable," Severus noted.

"I'm not," she said as she shifted on their bed. "I feel like my insides are being pushed out my back."

"What can I do?" Severus asked patiently.

"Could you take off my shoes?" She asked. "I don't think I could reach them."

"No problem," he said as he sat on the bed and undid her laced boots.

"Daddy, you said you'd take me fishing!" Felix said as he barreled into their room.

"Fishing is best done in the morning, Felix," Severus said as he noted the boy's name.

"First thing?!" Felix asked, excitedly.

"First thing," Severus promised. "Now run along."

"Yes, father," Felix nodded and ran out as quickly as he ran in.

"How old do you think...?"

"I imagine four and the baby seems to be about one and a half," Hermione explained.

"And how far along do you think you are?" He asked as he looked at her belly.

"I don't know, but far enough to be concerned," Hermione said worried.

"I agree," he said dismally. "I'll start searching the house tonight, after everyone has gone to bed."

"I'll help," she said with a yawn.

"You'll sleep until dinner and then you'll go back to bed afterwards. You shouldn't be doing anything to hurry this baby along. That's the last complication we need on top of two children and a bossy mother."

"Fine, today I will," Hermione conceded. "But tomorrow I'll help."

"We'll see," Severus said as he stood and walked toward the door. "I'll try and get the lay of the land while you rest. I'll update you at bedtime."

"Thank you," she said softly.

* * *

Two weeks passed with still no sign of the time-turner. Severus and Hermione had checked the barn, the small house and all of the equipment. If the time-turner was with them, it certainly wasn't here; they would have to venture out into the nearest town and maybe look there. From what he understood, they were just on the outskirts of Savannah Georgia.

Hermione was getting more and more moody and uncomfortable each day. She had trouble sleeping and her shifting in bed was also keeping Severus up at night. He was learning how to run a peach farm with the help of his farm hands and many excuses for his ignorance about the subject.

There were few farmers around as the lottery for the land surrounding them had not begun but, according the Severus' acidic mother, his father had settled the land well before anyone had discovered this beautiful area. As his father and mother did not read or write there were no actual accounts or documents of any history he may or may not have had in the area.

They employed a small staff of three farm hands that lived in a small cabin farther out on the property and only came in the house at dinner time. Hermione was getting better with cooking and, as much as he hated to admit it, was adapting quite well to daily life on the farm. Better than he was, at least.

The children were another story. The constant demands of his son Felix to play were getting tiresome. Apparently, his former self played with his son a great deal, but this Severus barely had enough time in the day to sleep, eat, and work never mind fish, hunt, and play with balls and sticks. In truth, he felt like somewhat of a failure where the children were concerned. The toddler Anne stuck to Hermione like glue and she was thus scolded by his mother constantly for spoiling the child with love. Something Severus found, from his own neglectful childhood, a bizarre concept. So instead, Severus decided to focus on a reason for going into Savannah.

"I can't believe it's only nine o'clock," Hermione grumbled as she walked into their bedroom.

Severus sat in bed and watched the rare spectacle of her ending her day last. Usually she was in bed and sometimes asleep before he entered the room changed and collapsed onto their bed. Today it had down poured and he had had few chores to do, a surprising break.

She started to take off her clothes when she realized she was being watched.

"Severus," she said turning to face him. "Why are you here?"

"Everything's done," he said as he sat up a little straighter in bed.

"Wow, you're getting the hang of this, I suppose," she grinned at him as she undid her overdress. "Pretty soon you can start taking over tasks in the house too."

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically.

"You're mother's sick," she said as she dropped her dress to the floor and awkwardly bent down to pick it up.

"I noticed the old bat wasn't at dinner," he said.

"Cast!" She hissed at him.

"Fine," he said as he waved his hand and cast a wandless Silencio over their room. "Better?"

"You can't talk that way!" Hermione chastised. "She has a very bad case of the flu and she needs to stay in bed or else she'll get the rest of us sick. Honestly, the standard of sanitation is really... what?"

Severus was chuckling.

"Do you not feel...I mean is this not surreal to you at times?" He asked. "Here were are bloody pioneers in America, you are with child, we are parents, and all of this will end when we find the bloody time-turner and are thrust into another place and time where we also do not belong?"

"Why is this just occurring to you now?" She asked as she hung up her dress.

"I guess, I was just calculating that it's been about six months, give or take a few days, that you and I have been living like this and...and...seeing you standing there in your under dress in all your pregnant glory just reminded me how ridiculous my life has become."

"I make your life ridiculous?" She asked as she stood with her hand on her hip.

"No, it's not that it's..."

"Because as deals go, I have pretty much got the crappy end of the stick Severus!" She snapped at him. "A bloody chambermaid, the Australian gold rush, World War 1 and oh, I almost forgot being sold as a slave! Now I'm a bloody mother of two with a child on the way, and if we don't get the hell out of here I'm going to experience the miracle of birth!"

Severus' eyes went wide at her outburst.

"I've been trying to hold it together, really I have...but this takes the cake! I am constantly uncomfortable, visit that disgusting outhouse a hundred times a day, and besides the cooking and cleaning and putting up with your snarky mother, take care of two young children!"

Hermione stood before him huffing and puffing for several moments while Severus took in her rant.

"I'm sorry," he merely said. "I didn't mean _you _make my life ridiculous...what I meant was that our lives are insane. We are now arguing like an old married couple about household chores and children. That's all...it wasn't personal Hermione."

"Well it felt bloody personal," she said as she turned from him and lifting her under dress over her head put it on the shelf and replaced it with a nightgown.

"It wasn't my intent," he said as he rose to go to her. "We're in this together, and I guess sometimes it's harder to deal with. The more time I have to think, the more it is a problem."

"I know," she said as she dropped her head to her chest. "It's just so hard sometimes pleasing everyone, and taking care of everything, when all I want to do is curl up into a ball and cry. I don't know why I'm so bloody emotional all the time."

"How are you feeling?" He asked, honestly concerned.

"I'm scared out of my wits that I'm going to have to deliver this baby," she whispered.

"My mother has given you no indication of when you are due?" He asked as he held her shoulders.

"I keep trying to get information out of her, but she's old fashioned and says babies will arrive when they're ready and crap like that," she chuckled. "She's a real tough nut."

"Pain in the ass more than anything," Severus chuckled. "I say, if we don't find the time turner by next month we toss her out."

Hermione laughed at his joke and then found herself crying.

"What?" He asked as he bent down to look at her face. "What did I say?"

"We can't toss her out next month if we're still here," Hermione cried. "I'll need her help with the baby!"

"Oh my dear," he said as he pulled her against him and hugged her. "It won't come to that."

"You don't know!" She cried into him as she clutched his back. "We might be stuck here."

"We haven't been stuck yet, so the odds are..."

Hermione wiped her nose on his shoulder.

"Lovely," he scowled.

"Tissues haven't been invented yet, and all my handkerchiefs are dirty," she laughed.

"Well then my all means," he said as he offered her his other shoulder.

She laughed at his joke and pretty soon they were both laughing uncontrollably. Severus kissed her forehead and guided her toward their bed.

"How about we take tomorrow off?" He asked as he helped her get into bed.

"Fat chance of that!" Hermione laughed at him.

"No really, I think we deserve it," Severus said. "I'll assemble a picnic lunch and get the fishing rods for me and Felix, and my bloody mother can stay here. Just us and the kids. We'll go to the stream and...and just take some time."

Hermione rolled onto her side. "That sounds dreamy."

"Settled then," Severus said as he got into bed beside her.

"Anne should have her dolly as well," Hermione yawned.

"The one with the black yarn hair?" Severus asked as he rolled to face her.

"Yes," Hermione said as she smiled at him.

They lay in silence watching each other for a long time in the dark.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione," he said softly.

He felt her hand reach across and grab his under the covers. He felt her grasp loosen minutes later when she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"You're a great mother you know?" Severus said to her as they watched the kids play on the grass.

"Oh and I've been that for all of two weeks," Hermione chuckled.

"No, seriously," Severus said as he turned to look at her. "You'll be great when you decide to have children one day."

"Mommy, mommy look!" Felix yelled to her as he held up a rock that sparkled.

"Beautiful rock Felix!" Hermione yelled back.

Hermione turned and watched Severus smiling at their son.

"Why didn't you ever have children?" She asked.

"What between my work as a spy, having two masters, and the second wizarding war...I should have settled down and had a brood?"

"When you put it that way, it sounds ridiculous," she chuckled. "But, but you've had time since the war..."

"And every witch wants to settle down with a former Death Eater with a checkered past," he said as he played with a blade of grass. "No, things are better simple."

"You mean alone," Hermione said as she watched him carefully.

"I wouldn't say that," he said thoughtfully.

"When was the last time you went on a date? Enjoyed a witch's company?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if you must know...my last date was seven months ago before we started all this time travel nonsense," Severus explained. "And I'm enjoying the company of a witch right now."

Hermione smiled up at him. "No one special?"

He shook his head in the negative.

"Is there a wizard that's wondering where the hell you are?" Severus asked.

"No, not lately," she said as she looked toward their children. "Which is why I feel a little like the Virgin Mary right now."

He laughed at her joke. "You mean you got the result without the fun?"

"It's been a long time since I had that sort of fun," she laughed.

"Well, we are married," he continued to laugh.

"Yes, but I look like a bloody house," she said as she laughed harder.

"No, you look beautiful," he said softly.

She looked at him and smiled.

"You do," he said again.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Mommy, look!" Felix said as he ran toward her with another rock.

"Great rock, honey," Hermione said with a smile. "Show daddy."

Felix showed Severus the rock and who complimented it's beauty.

"We should probably get going," Severus said as he went to stand. "Looks like rain."

Hermione looked toward the sky. "It looks like a storm."

Severus walked over to Anne and picked her up. She giggled and he swung her in his arms. He offered Hermione a hand and she heaved herself up to standing.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

Severus handed Anne to her and Hermione started to walk with the children back to the wagon while he gathered their lunch items.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Hermione yelled as she winced in pain.

"What? What?" Severus asked as he floundered half awake in their bed.

"Something's wrong!" She cried as she held her belly.

Severus leaned over her and saw that her face was pale and sweaty. He lit the candle on their bedside table and light enveloped their corner of the room. Hermione was wincing in pain, curled into a fetal position and sweating profusely. It was then that he felt the wetness under his body.

"I...I think you're in labour," he said astonished as she continued to groan.

Severus jumped from the bed and noticed that the wind had picked up and that rain was lashing against the window in their room. There was a horrible storm brewing outside.

"Ahhhh!" Hermione yelled again.

"What...what can I do?" Severus asked as he stood dumbfounded looking at her.

Hermione didn't respond and it suddenly occurred to him that he should get his mother; that there was a use for the crabby old woman.

Severus ran from the room and into the second bedroom where his mother slept with the children. He stumbled over to her small bed and shook her shoulder.

"Mother, mother!" He called.

She turned her head from side to side and moaned causing Severus to bring the candle closer to her face and note that she had a fever and was also sweating profusely.

"Shite," he said as he left the woman's side.

"Ahhhhh!" Hermione moaned from the other room.

Severus ran to her and, putting the candle down on the shelf nearby, went to her side and pushed her sweaty hair from her face.

"Hermione, listen," he said softly. "My mother's ill with the flu and there's a storm outside. Do you want me to go for help the next farm over or stay with you?"

She grabbed his hand so forcefully he had his answer.

"Then you need to know that I have never delivered a baby before, although you can be assured I do know the basic mechanics of the act," he said as he tried to turn her onto her back. "I'm going to have to lift up your nightdress and..."

It was then that he noticed there was blood down her legs and on her night dress.

"Can you get on your back, my dear?" He asked as he tried to not bring attention to what concerned him.

Hermione groaned and moaned but shifted for him.

"Thank you," he said as he pushed her knees up and flattened her feet on the mattress. "Uh, can you lift so I can get your knickers..."

"Ohhhhh!" Hermione moaned as she contracted in on herself. Severus clutched her knees as she rode out the contraction.

When it seemed to have subsided Severus shimmied her knickers down her legs and noticed that the baby was close to her opening.

"Oh my god it's there!" He said astounded. "I thought it took hours..."

"It's our third," Hermione grunted through the pain.

"That's right, I never..." Severus said as he watched Hermione pant. "When you next feel a tightening, you should push."

She nodded her head and clutched the side of the bed.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as the force of the contraction hit her. She pushed with all her might and Severus saw their baby's head start to come outside but then slip back in.

"Good," he said as he got up and got a clean blanket out of the cupboard. "You're doing great."

Anne started to cry in the next room and the windows in their house started to rattle with the force of the storm. Severus looked toward the roof of their cabin and hoped the wind wouldn't take it off.

"Do you need some water?" He asked as he filled a glass from the pitcher on their shelf.

Hermione gratefully drank the water as he held it to her lips.

"Thank you," she sighed as she readied herself to bear down again.

"Remember to push," he reminded her as he pushed open her knees slightly and smiled at her face. "You're doing brilliant."

Hermione winced again and screamed. "Ahhhhh!"

The baby's head burst through her opening and Severus reached for it.

"Push again!" He commanded, not sure if it was the right thing to say, but sensing the baby couldn't just stay in this position forever.

"I can't..." Hermione groaned, exhausted.

"Come on, Hermione," Severus cooed. "You can do this!"

Hermione sat up again and pushed through another contraction as Severus felt the baby's shoulders release and its body slipped out of her opening.

"Oh, my god!" He said as he held the child in his hands.

Hermione flopped back on the pillows and began to cry. Severus looked for the umbilical cord and pinched it closed with a piece of bedding he had ripped off. He turned the baby in his arms and rubbed it's back until it let out a gurgled scream that seemed to overtake the storm outside, Hermione's panting, and Anne crying in the next room.

"The baby's fine!" Severus called to her. "Hermione!"

Hermione looked over at their baby and smiled through her daze of pain. "Girl or boy?"

"I don't even know!" Severus laughed as he turned the child over in his arms. "Girl, it's a girl!"

"A girl," Hermione said in a trance.

"Daddy!" Felix called from their doorway as he rubbed his eyes.

"Felix go back to bed!" Severus called to him.

"But Anne is crying," Felix whined.

"I know and you have to be a big boy and calm her down," Severus said as he cleaned blood and mucus off the baby. "Mummy's had the baby and I have to help her right now. Do you understand Felix?"

"The baby?" Felix asked.

"Yes, son, you have a new sister but I have to help mum right now, alright?" Severus asked as he placed the baby carefully down next to Hermione on the bed. "You need to quiet your sister now Felix."

"Okay, daddy," Felix said as he turned to stumbled back to their room.

"Hermione, I think you need to push out the placenta now," Severus said as he tried to get her attention. "Hermione!"

"I'm too tired," she moaned. "Please, just a little sleep and..."

"My dear, you can sleep all you want once you finish this job, I promise," he said as he got up and propped some pillows behind her. "Push a few more times."

The baby was crying, the windows rattling, and Anne was squawking as Hermione delivered the placenta and collapsed back onto the bed in a pool of perspiration and bodily fluids.

Severus washed down her legs, changed her nightgown and cleaned up their bed while Hermione attempted to breastfeed their baby in the rocking chair. By morning light she had finally been successful in feeding the baby, Felix and Anne had met her, and his mother had overcome her night sweats and fever to be annoying again.

When Severus walked outside on their front porch for the first time that dawn he took in the devastation around him. Some of the roof was missing from his barn, debris was blown all over the yard, and several trees were down. The storm was as bad as it had sounded.

Then something shimmered in his eyesight and he saw, in disbelief, the time-turner dangling from the edge of their porch roof. He walked over to it and pulled it down into his hand.

"Severus!" Hermione called to him from inside.

"Yes?" He called back as he eyed the time-turner in the palm of his hand.

"Can you make some oatmeal for the children? I don't want your mother..."

"I'm fine!" The elderly woman interrupted as she too walked out onto the porch to stand next to Severus.

"You'd think I had a disease," she said as she looked at her son. "I can make food with this cold better than any healthy man."

Severus chuckled at her remark.

"What's that?" His mother asked as she eyed the object in his hand.

"I...I don't know," Severus lied. "It must have blown here in the storm."

"It was a hurricane son, no mistake about it," she said as she patted his arm.

"Maybe," he said as he looked into the house. "I better go check on Hermione."

He slowly walked toward their bedroom and knew, when he rounded the corner, that this would be the most difficult jump for her. Hermione was sitting on their bed feeding the baby while Felix and Anne played with her feet. He smiled at the idyllic family before him and then showed her the time-turner. Her face lit up for a moment and then her gaze dropped to the baby in her arms.

"What are we going to name her?" Felix asked.

"I uh...I don't know just yet," Hermione said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"No cry mama," Anne said as she patted Hermione's face.

"I'm just happy Anne, that's all," Hermione said as she looked up at Severus.

"We can wait," he said as he walked toward her. "It doesn't have to be just yet."

"It's...it's better now," she said as she looked at the baby, almost trying to memorize her features. "Later will be much harder."

"You tell me when," he said softly as he sat down on the bed next to her with the children around them.

Hermione finished feeding the baby and kissed both Felix and Anne before they went to eat breakfast with Severus' mother in the kitchen. Hermione gently laid the baby down and kissed her soft black hair as tears fell from her eyes. Severus touched the baby's nose and smiled down at her.

"They're not really ours," she said softly as she watched him.

"No," he agreed.

"And just like we were here before..." she said as she looked at the time-turner.

"We, in some capacity, are here afterwards. Otherwise, neither of us would be able to leave," he said as he pulled his hand away from the baby.

He watched their child sleep peacefully in her basket as Hermione adjusted the time-turner, placed it over her neck and, when she grabbed his hand, they left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I want to credit 'The Yellow Wallpaper' for inspiration.**

* * *

**Boston Massachusetts, 1878**

* * *

"She'll do whatever you ask," a man said as he stood before Severus Snape in a well-appointed office.

"I'm...I'm sorry?" Severus asked as he shook his head slightly trying to acclimatize himself to the jump.

"Mrs. Ainsworth, sir," the man said as he gestured to the woman sitting on the settee behind him. "She'll do any treatment you prescribe."

Severus looked around the man and saw Hermione Granger sitting on the settee looking at him perplexed.

"Of course," Severus said as he gestured for the man to take a seat.

Severus looked at Hermione with raised eyebrows and walked around to his desk, looking through some papers to try and ascertain what exactly he may be treating Hermione for.

"Perhaps, you should start at the beginning," Severus said as he sat in his chair and folded his hands in front of him.

"You are the third expert we have seen," the man said, obviously bothered by the inconvenience Hermione had caused. "She has not improved with any of the treatments and I think we may be at the point where an asylum may be in order."

Severus saw the astonished look on Hermione's face behind the man and he scowled. "I don't think we have to resort to that at this time, sir."

"She has been sad, despondent, and hysterical for months now," the man said as he leaned in to Severus. "A husband only has so much patience."

"And what triggered these episodes?" Severus asked as he noted a bill for oil on his desk dated September 1873.

"She was fine until she lost the baby," the man said dispassionately.

Hermione gasped behind him.

"See what I mean?" The man said as he angrily pointed to Hermione. "Crying and carrying on like it was the end of the world and...and ignoring her wifely duties."

"Her wifely duties?" Severus asked, amazed.

"She hasn't bedded me since the...the loss," the man said in whispered tones as he leaned across Severus' desk. "Now, I have been patient, and my patience has come to an end. If you don't fix her, I'll not be patient anymore. A man has needs and it is her duty to..."

Hermione began to cry behind her husband. Severus rose from his seat and walked over to Hermione and handed her a handkerchief.

"Sir, perhaps what your wife needs is some time to..." Severus began.

"She's had three months," he said like an insolent child.

"Three months!" Hermione snapped at him. She couldn't believe that this man was thinking about his needs when his wife was so obviously suffering from the loss of a baby.

"Look how she behaves!" the man snapped as he stood from his seat. "No lady of refinement...my own mother lost many a child and never once did she waver in her duty or...or behave like an infant."

"Perhaps if I could speak with Mrs. Ainsworth alone, for a moment, I may be able to understand the root of the issue," Severus said as he gestured toward his office door.

"Fine," Mr Ainsworth said as he stood. "How long shall this take? I have some business to attend to."

"I shan't be long," Severus smiled at the man.

Mr. Ainsworth walked past Hermione without a second glance and out the door.

Severus looked at Hermione and saw her crumple on the couch. He cast a Silencio over the room and went to her side.

"How are you?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"Lost the baby Severus?" She squeaked as fresh tears ran down her face.

"I know," he said as he continued to consol her. "We should have waited, it would have been harder but...but I think in some ways, easier."

"I have a prat of a husband!" She said as she pointed to the closed door. "He's been patient?!"

"He's an ass," Severus said as he watched her cry. "You are in much too fragile a state to...to deal with this right now."

"We left them Severus," Hermione cried. "Do you think that they..."

"They are fine," he said as he touched her knee. "I wouldn't have...we wouldn't have left if we thought anything different."

"I still feel the same," she cried into his arms.

"What do you mean 'the same'?" Severus asked as he patted her hair.

"I mean, I can't stop crying...my emotions are all so much on the surface," Hermione said as she sniffled.

"Maybe the pregnancy hormones followed you through the jump?" Severus asked.

"Maybe," Hermione sniffled. "It just...it just feels so raw."

Severus looked at her and sighed. He knew it would be a tough jump and her arse of a husband and the situation she was in was not going to make it any easier.

"You can't go home with him," Severus said softly. "I can see it in his eyes..."

"See what?" Hermione asked.

"He's desperate." Severus said as he got up from his seat and started to search the office for the time-turner.

"Desperate how?" Hermione asked.

"He's a man who is not used to being told 'no'" Severus said as he pulled out drawers and searched through their contents.

"Oh," Hermione said in realization.

"I gather I am some kind of psychologist," Severus said as he continued to search for the time-turner. "I think I could use my position to sway him to send you away."

"To a bloody asylum?" Hermione asked, astounded.

"No, not to an asylum, somewhere to rest...somewhere restorative," Severus said.

"But if I'm away...what if the time-turner is in my home or...?"

"Here!" Severus said as he held up the time-turner in his hand, triumphant.

"Oh good," Hermione smiled at him. "Give it over."

"No," he said as he held it tight.

"No?" She asked.

"No," he said. "You need some time and another jump won't..."

"Are you my bloody husband now? Telling me what I need!" Hermione snapped.

"I do think you need a break Hermione," Severus said as he walked toward her.

"Maybe _I_ need to decide what _I_ need," she said indignant.

"Maybe you're not in a position to make that decision?" He asked her. "Can you honestly say that emotionally you are able to handle another jump where you may end up in dire circumstances?"

She looked at him and her face fell.

"All I'm saying is that a little time to yourself might be just what is in order," Severus said. "You were greatly affected by...by our last time."

She nodded in agreement and sank back into the cushions. Her behaviour thus far in his office supported his point.

"Let me handle your husband," Severus said.

"Fine," she said.

Severus put the time-turner in his pocket and marched across the room to the door.

"Mr Ainsworth?" He called.

Hermione's husband rose from his seat and walked into the office, taking a seat across from Severus.

"Well?" He asked.

"She needs respite," Severus said as he looked at the man seriously. "One week."

"And then she'll be cured?"

"Definitely," Severus said with a smile that reassured.

"Where?" Her husband asked. Hermione was sure that he really didn't care, but felt somehow that it was the next question a good husband would ask.

"We have a place, a home, in which we send women to recover and receive aid so they can return to their husbands whole again," Severus said condescendingly.

"And what is your recovery rate?"

"One hundred percent," Severus lied.

"Agreed," Mr. Ainsworth said as he stood and shook his hand. "How soon can she go?"

"Immediately," Severus said.

"I'll just take her home and..."

"She should stay here," Severus said, trying not to reveal his worry for her safety. "I have some paperwork that needs to be..."

"Yes, yes," Mr Ainsworth agreed as he made for Hermione. "I'll get Cora to make up a bag for you and bring it over."

Mr Ainsworth leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

"It will be nice to have you back again, my dear," Mr Ainsworth said as he held her elbow.

Hermione just nodded and pulled away from him.

"Good day Mr Snape," Mr Ainsworth called from the door with a wave.

"I'll see you in one weeks time Mr Ainsworth," Severus replied. "And I'm sure you'll be pleased with the result."

"In a week Mr. Snape," Mr Ainsworth said before he walked from the room.

Severus followed him and shut the door behind him casting a Silencio.

"Are you going to hide me here for a week?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Severus said. "Just stay here while I step out for a moment."

* * *

"So, Provincetown?" Hermione asked as they walked along a waiting train.

"And, for the purposes of this journey, you are my wife," Severus said as he escorted her to an opening. "Otherwise we can't stay together."

"Why would I be anything but?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"You've brightened already," Severus noted.

"You were right about the break," she said softly. "I do need some time."

"We need some time," Severus corrected.

"Yes," she said as she put her head on his shoulder.

They walked up to a ticket agent and, handing him their papers, were escorted to a small private cabin.

"Would you like anything sir, before we depart?" The man asked Severus.

"No, that will be fine for now, thank you," Severus said as he sat next to Hermione. "Our bags are taken care of?"

"Yes, sir. The service man will be by shortly with tea," the worker said before he left them.

"Severus, can you cast?" She asked as she adjusted herself.

He cast a wandless Silencio over their cabin and looked toward her, curious for her reason.

"How did women live in these bloody corsets?" Hermione asked as she pulled at her side.

"Do you need it adjusted?" He asked, not sure what to do.

"I'll survive the trip, but maybe once we get to Provincetown I can loosen it a little," she said as she pulled out her hat pin and took her hat off.

"You wanted to Silencio cast for that?" He asked, surprised.

"No," she said as she fiddled with her skirts. "I've been thinking..."

"Not something encouraged in this era, I'm afraid," he noted.

"No, apparently not," she said with pursed lips.

"Sorry, go on," he said as they heard the whistle blow.

"When we arrive we are already there," she said looking at him for confirmation.

"Yes, everyone recognizes us and calls us by name," he agreed.

"And when we leave, we are operating under the premise that that version of us comes back," she continued.

"Yes, that is the presumption," he said. "Although, technically we have no confirmation of that as we have left."

"But in theory," Hermione said. "It makes sense."

"Yes," he agreed.

The train lurched forward.

"And, if all of these lives are 'real' in the sense that real people exist in these times and places..."

"Are you saying that we, through this time-turner debacle, have basically proven that we exist in a world of multiple realities?" Severus interrupted.

"Yes," she said.

The train moved out of the station and was starting to pick up speed.

"Then yes, we have," he said with a smirk. "Does that please you?"

"It does," she smiled at him.

"I thought it might," he said as he patted her leg. "Did you just come to this conclusion now?"

"No, I've known, or at least believed it, for quite some time and this is really the first chance we've had to truly discuss it," she said with a smile.

"True," he said. "We've been too busy doing well...everything, to actually speak much."

"Or too exhausted when we could talk," she said softly.

"Australia was awful," he said with a groan.

"I can't believe the days you worked there," she said as she leaned against his arm.

"You hated the voyage to the Americas," he said.

"It was such a small space and...and the threat of being hurt or found out...I think I lost weight not only from the horrible food but the stress of it all," she said thoughtfully.

"You did look skeletal by the end," he said as he looked at her.

"And then I wasn't," she said softly, thinking of her short time pregnant.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, cautiously.

"Not just yet," she said as she took a deep breath.

He nodded and patted her knee.

They sat in silence swaying back and forth as the train took them out of Boston and the landscape slowly started to change to farmer's fields.

"Severus," Hermione began.

"Yes?" He asked.

"In each of these times we are together...in some capacity or another," she said contemplatively.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Do you not think that odd?" She asked.

"We are the two people involved in the time-turner disa..."

"No, what I mean to say is...don't you think it strange that in every lifetime, in every jump, we are somehow tied to each other...even at Hogwarts."

"I hadn't thought of it, really," he said as he cleared his throat.

"Do you think you have similar existences out there with other people as well?"

"You mean do you think I have the misfortune of having Sybil bloody Trelawney as my wife, or sister in another time and place?" He asked.

Hermione laughed at his joke. "Yes, sort of."

"I would hope not," he said gruffly. "It's hard enough keeping track of you."

She tucked her arm around his and laughed. "Am I that much bother?"

"No," he said honestly.

"So why do you think...?"

The door to their cabin opened and a gentleman in a suit greeted them. "I have your tea, sir and madam."

"Thank you," Severus said as he straightened. Hermione let go of his arm and sat up a little straighter herself.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said as she looked at her companion.

* * *

"I can't believe it's been three days," Hermione said as they walked back toward their cottage.

"We can stay longer," he said as he tucked his book under his arm. "I figure your prat husband won't start to raise the alarms for a few days after you're due back."

She looked at him thoughtfully. They had spent a glorious three days eating fresh fish, lazily reading, walking, and sleeping in. Hermione never thought she would say the words to anyone, but her vacation with Severus had been idyllic.

"No," she said quietly. "We should keep the schedule."

"You decide," he said as he squinted into the setting sun.

"I haven't thanked you," she began. "For taking care of me when I had the baby."

"It was nothing," he said dismissively.

"It wasn't," she said as she took his arm. "I was scared and vulnerable and you made me feel safe."

"I'm glad I made you feel that, because I was scared out of my pants," he said as he looked at her thoughtfully. "I've been scared a lot for you, it seems."

"Women really do draw the short lot, historically," Hermione noted. "I hadn't realized how important it was to have a man who cared for you."

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"As a woman, in times when my voice would not be heard, I rely on you quite heavily to care for me," she said, explaining herself. "Another man could take advantage of the situation."

He was silent for quite some time.

"Severus?" She asked, worried.

"I feel badly about the chamber pot," he admitted.

"The what?" She asked.

"The chamber pot," he said again. "I did take advantage then and...and I apologise."

"It's was a bleeding chamber pot," she scoffed. "At the time I was incensed, but now...after everything else, it's so unimportant."

"Well, I hope you accept my apology," he said truthfully as he looked at her. "I do mean it."

"I accept it," she said with a smile.

They walked up to their cottage and he opened the door with his key, moving aside to allow her entrance. It was a small two bedroom cottage with a simple kitchen and living room and the back porch overlooked the water. Severus had managed to make the speedy arrangements with the help of a Boston tour operator while Hermione waited in his office for her maid Cora to arrive with her bags.

"I've been meaning to ask," Hermione said as she took off her hat and placed it on the table. "How did you know about this place? I mean, I would never..."

"I came here after graduation," Severus said. "My grandmother had left me some money for when I finished, and I decided to visit America."

"Really?" She smiled at him. "You in America."

"Lucius was putting pressure on me to be a Death Eater and I used my trip as an excuse to put him off," Severus explained as he walked into his bedroom and took off his jacket.

"How long did you stay?" She called to him.

"A month," he said as he walked back into the living room. "I stayed mainly on the East Coast. California held no intrigue for me."

"And you came to Providencetown?" She asked.

"Just for a day," he said as he sat on the sofa. "It was very different."

"I can imagine," she smiled as she sat down in the chair. "It's a couple of hundred years different."

"Yes," he smiled at her. "Cards?"

"Sure," she smiled. "So, what did you think of America then?"

"I thought it was very...colourful," he said thoughtfully.

"Colourful?" She asked surprised as he dealt the cards.

"It was the late 70's Hermione," he said. "Fashion in America was very colourful, as was behaviour."

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"Women's liberation, sexual freedom...all of it was coming together and Americans were embracing all of it."

"Did you enjoy the sexual freedom?" She teased.

"I did," he smirked.

"Care to elaborate?" She teased some more.

He looked up at her. "No."

"You're no fun," she scoffed as she picked up her cards.

"Like I haven't heard that before." He deadpanned.

* * *

"So when would you like to go today?" Severus asked over breakfast their last morning.

"Anytime," she said as she smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I get to choose? How novel."

"I thought you'd like that," she smirked at him.

"Do you feel rested? Ready?" He asked her.

"I do, thank you," she said before she drank her tea. "I also spent some time fiddling with the time-turner after I went to bed last night."

"I saw your light on, and assumed you decided to read after retiring," Severus said as he butter his bread. "Have you figured something out that you didn't know previously?"

"I'm working on a theory," she said as she put down her teacup.

"Care to share?" He asked.

"You didn't share with me," she noted.

"Share what?" He asked, confused.

"Your experience with the late 70's sexually free women," she smirked at him.

"Sleeping with a bunch of women isn't the..."

"At once?" She asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course not," he scoffed. "It was a revolution, not an orgy."

"Fine," she said as she stood and walked toward her bedroom.

"So, now you're mad?" He called after her.

When she returned to the room he was mumbling under his breath about mystery.

"What are you mumbling on about?" She asked when she re-joined him.

"You're honestly mad with me about..."

"No, I just went to get the time-turner," she said as she held it out in her palm. "What are you going on about?"

"Nothing," he said as he looked up at her.

She leaned down close to him and pointed to the time-turner. "See this nick?"

He squinted and leaned in to look at it more carefully. "Yes."

"I think it's throwing the time-turner off but I still haven't worked out the arithmatic equation for it," she said as she watched him examine the time-turner.

"What are you missing from the equation?" He asked as he sat back and looked at her.

"I need more information to develop the ratio," Hermione said as she sat down in the chair next to him. "I think in a few more jumps I should be able to come up with a formula that gives us a more precise way of jumping."

"That's good news," he said, brightening.

"It is," she smiled at him. "We just have to get through a few jumps."

"How do you feel about the last jump?" He asked as he placed his two hands over her hands where she held the time-turner. "I know we've talked about it some but..."

"I think...I think that I'm alright," Hermione said as she met his eyes. "I have to keep reminding myself that none of these lives...these realities we jump into...that none are real and I shouldn't get attached to the idea or the people."

"You are right to think that," Severus said softly. "But thinking and doing..."

"I know," she sighed. "But the more I rationalize, the easier it seems to be."

"Okay," he said as he went to pull his hands away.

She grabbed his hands before they could leave hers.

"Severus," she said as she held his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. "I...I think there's a reason why we are together. That there's a greater purpose to this...to all of this."

"You've not gone barmy, have you?" He asked with a snicker.

"No," she scowled at him. "I just think that...that somehow you and I were meant to do this...together."

He looked at her with a creased forehead, deep in thought.

"I just think..." she started.

Just then there was a knock at their door and Hermione jolted, her hands shifting. Severus and Hermione felt the familiar pull of the time-turner; the time-turner she had inadvertently activated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I have been reading _Another Dream _by dragoon811 and I was inspired by her Severus/Hermione story that included a different type of communication between them. I would highly recommend her story-she does their relationship more justice than I do. **

* * *

Bombay, India 1736

* * *

"We're just going to have to make this work Virginia!" A man snapped as Hermione found herself seated in a nicely decorated colonial livingroom.

"She should have a lady escorting her when she..."

"And, as I have said before, that has not worked, so we are trying something different," the man said as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

Hermione could feel the heat pressing in on her in her corsetted dress with it's layers.

"Severus is old enough to be her father!" The man said.

Hermione's eyes went wide. Severus didn't appear to be in the room but he was somehow known by this man.

"He's been with us since she was born and..." the man started.

"And he's still a man," the woman chimed in. "It is our duty to protect Hermione's virtue!"

"Do you honestly think that Severus, our most loyal servant, would try and take advantage of our daughter?" The man said with a chuckle.

"Well, no," the woman, her mother apparently, noted. "I just don't want people talking. There may only be one other chance and, after the scandal from the wedding,..."

"The scandal from the wedding," her father muttered under his breath. "My dear, sometimes I think that you are the only one in Bombay who is still talking about the scandal from the wedding."

"We'll be lucky if she recovers from it," her mother said as she fanned herself. "A girl of her age, still unmarried, and Walter willing to take her on. I thought he was committed."

"Well, apparently Walter decided he was not, just before he arrived at the church," her father said as he walked over to her mother. "Can't blame the man, really."

It was then that Hermione realized no one had actually spoken to her yet. They talked about her and around her but not to her.

"Severus was going to go with her to Walter's anyways," her father sighed. "He knows her better than anyone else. She's pretty but dumb and..."

Hermione opened her mouth to object and found only breath came out. It was shocking, to say the least.

"My dear, don't exert yourself," her mother said as she looked at her, concerned.

Hermione threw her hand over her mouth and tried to speak again. Nothing came out. She moved her tongue around her mouth and was able to make sounds with it. Tears sprang to her eyes and she whistled. That, at least made a sound. She clucked her tongue and blew air through her teeth but no sound came from her vocal chords.

"See what you've done!" Virginia, her mother snapped as she went and patted Hermione's back. "Ring for Severus!"

Hermione sat on the couch trying to make a sound. Sweat was breaking out on her forehead and her heart was hammering in her chest. She had this overwhelming feeling of being trapped in her own body. She felt like pulling at her clothes and wanted to bang on things. She pulled away from her mother and...

"You rang, sir," Severus said as he walked into the room and looked right at her.

Tears burst from her eyes and it took everything in her being to keep her from running and hurling herself at him.

"Severus, Miss Hermione has gotten quite upset, and I'd like you to find out what the matter is, and then, escort her to her room," her father said as he walked toward her and gave her a peck on the forehead. "You just need a little rest."

He walked from the room.

"Severus, we have decided that you will be escorting Miss Hermione when she leaves the house," her mother said as he tucked one of Hermione's curls behind her ears. "It's safest that way."

"Yes, ma'am," Severus said as he looked at Hermione alarmed. The emotions running across her face ranged from anger to fear.

"I'll send Vera up to meet you and get you changed," her mother said before she left the room.

Hermione looked at Severus and, knowing she couldn't go to him, tried her best to 'say' as much as possible. She pointed to her throat and shook her head in the negative. She opened her mouth and only breath came out. She ignored the tears running down her face as she made clucking noises and whistle-like sounds. His face grew more and more alarmed with each odd noise she made.

"You can't speak?" He whispered as he took a tentative step toward her, aware of the open door behind him.

She shook her head in the negative as silent tears ran down her face. Hermione gestured wildly with her hands pointing to her throat and sound and the doorway behind her.

He took another step towards her and found that instinctually he made gestures with his hands as well. These gestures were comfortable on his hands and he saw her eyes go wide in acknowledgement. She understood what he was saying.

Severus had once had a wizard who was deaf in his classroom and he used a form of patronus to sign to him next to his seat as Severus spoke. At first, he found it distracting as a teacher, then he didn't notice it after a while. The student seemed to manage quite well, but the signs he and Hermione were making were nothing like the methodical sign language the student used. This type seemed cruder, more simplistic, and tailored specifically to Hermione.

"I understand," he said softly as he signed to her. "I can't imagine how upsetting..."

She nodded in agreement and banged on her chest. His heart broke for her.

"We have a language, you and I," he said with a comforting smile. "I'll find it and this will be done soon, I promise."

She nodded her head and wiped at her eyes.

"Your father is a high ranking man with the British government," he said as he held out his arm to escort her to her room. "The other servants were talking about some sort of deal with a Company."

"We are in Bombay," she signed to him as they walked side-by side. He nodded in agreement. "I'm not sure the year."

"I'm guessing 18th century," he signed back to her without breathing a word. "But I could be wrong. Do you have any clue where your room is?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"Your father is right," Severus said as he walked with her. "You do need some rest. The shock of..."

She shook her head vehemently in the negative. She signed that she wanted to find the bloody time-turner and get her voice back.

"Did you learn anything else?" He signed to her.

"I was supposed to be married to someone named Walter, but he left me at the altar," she signed to him. "Apparently my father couldn't blame the chap...me being dumb and all."

"Gods, I hate that term," Severus signed back to her.

"They treated me like an imbecile, pointing out that I'm pretty but a lot to take on," Hermione signed to him.

"Well, you are not an imbecile," he whispered as he leaned close to her. "But you are pretty and a lot to take on."

This garnered him a brief smile.

Severus noted that a young maid was standing and waiting outside a door when they got to the top of the stairs. She smiled at Severus and curtsied to Hermione.

"Miss Hermione needs some rest," Severus said as he came to a halt before her door. "She's had a trying afternoon."

"Yes, sir," the maid said as she took Hermione's elbow and helped her inside, shutting the door behind them.

Severus let out a large sigh. He would need to find this time-turner soon. Hermione would go mad if she couldn't express herself.

* * *

Days passed with no sign of the time-turner. Severus learned from the other household help that her father was a good master. That he doted on his only daughter and provided everything for her that money could offer in Bombay. He also learned that there was a Spice Company that did a great deal of business with the UK and was vital to trade and her father was instrumental in keeping this relationship sound.

He was the butler and had been with the family since before Hermione was born. He was well-respected by the others on staff. Indians comprised the unseen workforce in the household and British servants the staff that directly dealt with the family. The Grangers had been in Bombay for almost three years of a five year contract her father had agreed to. The British servants could not wait for their master's contract to be up. No one appreciated to stifling heat of Bombay.

Hermione was supposed to be married to a Walter Knowles many months previous but had abandoned Hermione at the altar. The servants didn't have a kind word to say about Walter, and not only because he'd abandoned their mistress. He barked orders at the help, practically ignored Hermione, and had made no effort to learn her language. Most of the staff had a rudimentary understanding of how to communicate a few words to her, but Walter Knowles had shown no interest in communicating with his bride.

Severus suspected that it was the prejudice of time. The fact that Hermione's parents had been this good to her was, in a way, to be commended. They too, showed little understanding of her language and spoke to her as if she was a child to be appeased, not a woman with something to say. They had provided her with a good private education, had not hidden her away from the world, and had afforded her the best upbringing a young lady could be offered. They wanted her to be married and settled and Walter, as much as he seemed gruff, was willing to take on their 'broken' daughter.

"Miss Hermione was asking after you," Vera said as she walked into the servant's kitchen. "She wants to go to the jeweller to choose something for her mother from her father."

Severus nodded and stopped his search of the library, under the guise of updating the family's book list. He found Hermione in the parlour, dressed and ready to go.

"Miss, I'll just need a moment to secure a driver," Severus said.

Hermione nodded her head in the negative. She signed that she wanted to walk, that she knew where to go.

"Of course," he said as he bowed slightly. "Shall we go?"

Hermione smiled at him and walked past him out the door. He was sure that this form of travel was preferred by her because they could talk more openly. They walked down the stairs and onto the busy streets of Bombay. The Granger's house was set back a little from the road, but within a few dozen paces they were in the midst of what was mid 18th century Bombay. The sights and smells were amazing and Severus, although he closely guarded Hermione, couldn't help but take in the place that so vibrantly surrounded him.

"It's my parent's anniversary this weekend and they are throwing a party," Hermione signed to him as they walked. "Father asked me to choose a gift for mother from the jeweller. Apparently I do this all the time, as he doesn't trust his own tastes."

"And you know where we are going?" Severus asked.

"I pretended I thought the shop had moved and he drew a map for me," Hermione signed as she pulled out a crudely rendered map of the city. "I take it you've had no luck?"

"No," Severus sighed. "I have not managed to search the entire house yet though, so please don't worry."

She nodded her head in the negative. She was quite sad they were still here.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as they squeezed through a group of vendors.

She laid her open palm facing the ground and teetered it back and forth.

"That good?" He asked with a smile. "At least your parents seem nice."

Hermione shook her head in the affirmative.

"I hate not being able to speak," she signed to him.

"I know," he said softly back. "You and I have never had a physical impediment before...I wonder why this?"

She shook her head; she had no idea either.

Severus moved to the side and left space for her to pass in front of him through a narrow passageway.

"It's gorgeous here, but so bloody hot," he said as he pulled at his collar.

"At least it's not the rainy season," Hermione signed. "According to Vera it's torrential down pours for three months straight."

"Good, god!" Severus sneered.

She laughed silently at his expression. It was the first time she'd laughed in days. Most of her time had been spent mourning the loss of her voice in her room and searching the bedrooms upstairs.

"Maybe punishment for our little vacation?" Hermione signed.

"I'm sorry?" Severus asked, unsure of what she was saying.

"Why I'm mute," Hermione explained. "Punishment for our vacation in Cape Cod."

"Hermione, I don't think the time-turner is a sentient being that can punish," Severus said.

"I know," she signed back. "The jeweller is just around here."

They walked in silence toward the shop and Severus opened the door for her to gain entry.

"Hello Miss Granger!" The store owner yelled at her.

"She can't speak," Severus said to the store owner. "But she can hear perfectly well."

"Right!" The man yelled again with a smile. "I understand you are here to choose something for your mother?"

Hermione nodded her head in the affirmative.

"I have some beautiful pieces and some new objects that just came in from the far East," he said, still too loudly, as he gestured toward a case.

Hermione walked toward the case and looked at some of the items. There were necklaces and rings, pendants and hairpins. She looked from item to item and kept shaking her head.

"Perhaps something more exotic?" The jeweller asked as he walked to another case and gestured for her to look inside.

Carefully displayed in the case was the time-turner! Hermione reached behind her and grasped Severus' arm. He winced in pain and leaned forward to look at what had startled her.

"I think she likes that piece," Severus said as he gestured toward the time-turner.

"A different choice for your mother," the man said as he smiled at Hermione. "But I'm sure she'll like it."

"Might she see it?" Severus asked.

"I'm sorry, but that is highly...well, the young lady usually doesn't..."

Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes and he acquiesced.

The jeweller pulled the time-turner from the case and handed it to her. For a moment Hermione considered just grabbing Severus' hand and spinning it. But she then considered that she should work on the ratio a little more.

"She'll take it," Severus said happy it was in their possession again.

"An excellent choice!" The man yelled as he took it from Hermione's hands.

Hermione tried to take it back, to no avail.

"Sir, Miss Granger would like..."

"Oh, I always box it and deliver it myself," the man said with a smile as he walked away from the case.

"We can..." Severus began.

"No, sir," the man said as he turned to look at Severus. "This is they way it is always done."

Hermione grabbed his arm and shook her head in the negative.

"Fine," Severus agreed.

"Tell your father I will bring it by at the start of the party," the man said with a smile. "It was lovely seeing you again Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded in agreement and they left the shop disappointed.

* * *

"Hermione, I'd like a word?" A young man asked as he approached her at the start of the party.

She had been standing sentry at the front door the entire time; waiting for the time-turner to be delivered.

She shook her head in the negative.

"Look Hermione," the young man said as he grabbed her elbow none-too-gently. "You have every right to be mad, but I have every right to be doubtful."

She looked at him confused.

"I have changed my mind," he smiled at her. "I will take you back."

Hermione then realized that he was Walter Knowles.

"I was too quick to toss you aside," he said with little apology in his voice.

Just then Hermione noticed the jeweller arrive at their front door. She made a move to leave and felt Walter grab her arm violently.

"You will listen to me!" He hissed at her.

"I have to go!" She signed at him.

"Stop waving your hands about!" He hissed as her as he clamped down on her arm even more. "You're embarrassing me."

Hermione looked at him, shocked. She tried to pull away but could get no leverage. Her eyes went to her mother across the room; she was engaged in a conversation and had not noticed her daughter's anguish. She looked for her father and he merely smiled at her before quickly looking away; unaware that she was being hurt.

"They have agreed to an elopement," Walter whispered in her ear. "The vicar is waiting for us later tonight."

She looked at him and shook her head in the negative.

"Yes," Walter sneered at her. "Your father has offered an ample dowry as long as we stay in Bombay until he's done his contract, and we return to England with them."

Hermione shook her head in the negative again.

"An elopement," he said as he wrenched her closer to him and smiled. "Rids you of the scandal, without embarrassing you with a wedding in front of all those people."

Hermione looked toward the door again; the jeweller was gone.

"And we are so in love," he said as he squeezed her arm. "We couldn't wait. Just a matter of cold feet before."

She looked at him in horror.

"A drink, sir?" Severus asked as he approached the couple.

"Thank you," Walter smiled as he took a glass from Severus' tray. "You will be joining us, won't you Severus?"

Severus looked at him confused.

Hermione started to sign to him but her hands were clamped down by Walter.

"Stop that!" Walter hissed. "When we are married, there will be none of that nonsense!"

"Sir," Severus began as he moved forward.

Hermione held up her arm halting his movement toward Walter.

"Her parents want you to move with us to my home, but if you think otherwise I'll understand," Walter said, showing his obvious displeasure with the servant.

"I am always with Miss Hermione," Severus said as he bowed. "I would be honoured to join your household, sir."

"Glad to have you then Severus," Walter said as he clapped Severus harshly on the shoulder. "You can bring Hermione's things over tomorrow. She won't need any clothes besides those she wears tonight."

"I'm sorry, sir?" Severus asked, confused.

"We are eloping tonight," Walter said annoyed. "I will see you at my home tomorrow. And there won't be any more of this flailing about, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Severus said as he bowed. He did not move from his spot at Hermione's side.

"Attention all!" Mr Granger called to the crowd. "I want to pay tribute to my beautiful wife on our twenty-fifth anniversary."

The crowd clapped and her father gestured for Hermione to join them. Hermione walked away from Walter and grasped her father's hand.

"It has been a wonderful life spent together," her father continued. "And I wouldn't be the man I am today without her."

Hermione watched as her father pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to her mother. Her mother smiled and carefully opened the box. Hermione gestured for Severus to join her and he slowly made his way close to her side.

"It's so different!" Her mother exclaimed as she held up the time-turner.

Hermione smiled at her mother and then looked out at the crowd. She spotted Walter right away. He was checking his watch; probably wondering how long he had to stay at the party before he could bed her.

Hermione gestured for her mother to hand her the necklace so she could help her put it on.

"Thank you love," her mother said as she handed over the necklace.

Hermione firmly grasped the time-turner in her hands and, realizing time was of the essence and there was no opportunity to fiddle with it, grabbed Severus' hand and gave it a spin. The last person she saw before they left was her smug looking fiance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait but I was actually working on another chapter (one that was really research-heavy) and I decided to substitute this one in the meantime. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Ayr, Scotland 1350**

Severus Snape was walking along a path following a man in billowing robes. The countryside seemed different, yet oddly familiar. It was cold outside, late fall or early spring he surmised. He felt around his neck and there was no time-turner around it or in his hand. He looked around and couldn't spot Hermione anywhere.

"You have a way with the skinners Severus," the man said over his shoulder.

"I do?" Severus asked as he looked at his own costume.

"Yes, they really listen to the word, from you," the man said as they approached a castle.

"Thanks," Severus said.

They walked up the path and into the cold castle. The man stopped walking and Severus practically walked into the back of him.

"Why are you following me?" He asked as he turned to face Severus. It was then that he noticed the large cross hanging around the man's neck. It matched the one around his own.

"Sorry," Severus apologized.

"Are you not helping with the evening meal?" The man asked.

"Yes, of course," Severus apologized. "I don't know where my head is today."

"I'll see you later," the man said as he bowed slightly then walked away.

Severus looked down a long hallway to his right and a long hallway directly ahead of him. He wasn't sure where he should go but he knew it wasn't where the other man had gone to the left.

He turned and walked down the hallway to his right; there seemed to be some noise emanating from the other end. In fact it seemed as if someone was yelling.

"Do you not have a brain in your head?!" A woman ranted as a pot banged down.

"I'm sorry...I...I..." a voice stammered. It was Hermione's.

Severus started to walk quickly in that direction.

"What's the matter with you today?!" The woman yelled again.

Severus walked into the room and saw Hermione cowering behind a pile of dishes.

"What's going on?" Severus asked the woman.

Hermione turned and looked to him and smiled weakly.

"Brother Snape!" The woman looked at him surprised.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Severus asked again.

"Hermione seems to have no clue how to prepare food today," the woman explained. "Are you back already from teaching the tanners?"

"Yes," Severus said, not really knowing what she was talking about.

"What does Hermione need to do?" Severus asked.

"She can go and pick from the garden for the meal," the woman explained. "I can't trust her with a knife tonight, she's cutting everything wrong."

"Tell her what she needs to pick and I'll oversee her and make sure it's done correctly," Severus explained.

"This is what happens when we take on dead tanner's kin," the woman mumbled as she handed Severus a piece of parchment with a list on it.

"Thank you," Severus said as he bowed slightly. He nodded for Hermione to join him. Together they would figure out where the bloody garden is.

"Brother?" Hermione whispered to him as they started back down the hallway.

"Look for a garden," he said as his eyes probed their surroundings. "I think I'm a monk."

"You're a Black Friar," Hermione explained. "The boy who delivered the dry goods said something about you all being that."

"And what are you?" Severus asked.

"Scullery maid, I suppose," she said as she pointed toward a vegetable garden. "I always get so lucky in these jumps."

He looked at her and scowled. It was true, but he didn't know the first thing about being a bloody friar.

"Do you have any knowledge of these Black Friars?" Severus asked her as they walked toward the garden. He could tell from the state of it that it was fall.

"They wear black," Hermione said as she eyed his robe. "Something, I'm sure, that brings you great comfort."

He sneered at her joke.

"And a friar is a monk, I think, just another way of saying it. Monks are men who lead a life of religious servitude and poverty," Hermione explained. "Sorry, that's all I really know, oh, except some take vows of silence, but I guess you're not that kind, are you?"

"No," he said as he opened the gate for her. "Another Friar was talking with me on the way back from the skinners...what the devil that is, I don't know."

"That horrible woman in the kitchen said tanner too," Hermione noted. "I think we're in the middle ages."

"I would agree," he said as he plucked a plump squash from the garden.

"And I assume you don't have the time-turner on your person?" Hermione asked as she pulled at an onion.

"We would have been gone before we left the kitchen," he said as he looked around at the horrible state of the garden. "Does no one maintain this?!"

"You know we disappeared in front of muggles," she said as she pulled a couple of weeds.

"I know," he said softly. "It was a poor choice on my behalf. I should have stopped you."

"Do you think they knew? Or that it affected that time in some way?"

"I'm not sure," he said as he watched her pull weeds.

"He was such a bastard," Hermione said, referring to her fiancé Walter from the last jump, "He didn't understand that my hands were my voice."

"I don't think he really cared," Severus noted as he plucked another squash. "And, you are right, he was a bastard."

"Do you think a version of me is now marrying him?" Hermione asked.

"I'd hope not, but I believe...that yes, that would be the case."

"Makes me want to marry myself off to someone else just to spare that version of me a life with him," Hermione said as she harshly yanked out a weed.

"He wanted in your knickers and your pocketbook, in that order," Severus said. "He didn't think you should have a voice."

"I'm noticing that's a common theme in our jumps," Hermione said as she tugged at a root.

"I must say, this...experience, has really opened my eyes up to the crappy hand women have been dealt throughout history," Severus said as he too started to pull weeds.

"And now I'm a kitchen maid," Hermione said as she continued to tug at the root.

"And I don't know the first thing about religion so I'm up in the air without my broom too," he said as he piled up the weeds and continued to work.

"Where do you think we should search?" Hermione asked in a strained voice as she continued to tug at the root.

Severus stood and looked at her struggling with the root. He walked over to her and gestured for her to move aside.

"I think you search all the areas you're allowed to be," he said as he grabbed hold of the root. "And I'll see how many bloody friars there are and start with their rooms."

She stood back with her hands on her hips and watched as he struggled with the root. It was coming up but required more force.

She walked up beside him and, placing her hands over his, started to yank as well. They were both sweating and grunting, but their determination to pull out this insignificant root was great. It finally started to give and Hermione found herself falling backwards into the garden. A very heavy Severus Snape found himself on top of her. They were both laughing uncontrollably when someone nearby cleared their throat.

"Brother Severus," the man said from nearby.

Severus and Hermione both looked around and, spotting a man in a friar outfit on the other side of the garden gate, hustled themselves off each other immediately.

"What's the meaning of this?" The man asked in a voice that showed his displeasure.

"I was just helping Hermione pull out a root," Severus said as he dusted off his robes. "She couldn't get it herself."

"Hermione, go inside!" The man barked.

Hermione bowed her head "Yes, brother."

She grabbed the squash and onions and left quickly for the castle.

The friar narrowed in on Severus.

"Am I unreasonable Brother Severus?" He asked.

"No, brother," Severus said apologetically.

"Has anyone ever said that Brother Cecil asks too much of his Friars?"

"No, brother," Severus said.

"Then why do you try me?" He asked. "I am not unreasonable and I don't ask too much of you, yet here I find you, a man of the cloth, rolling around on the ground with the house girl!"

"I'm sorry, there was nothing untoward that..."

"Silence!" Brother Cecil commanded.

Severus immediately stopped talking.

"You know her mother was a woman of ill repute...that she has it in her blood to go that way as well, yet here you are allowing the situation to get out of control."

"Brother, we really were picking vegetables and I was helping her pull a root, that is all, sincerely I say that."

Brother Cecil motioned for Severus to walk toward him. Severus took a few steps and found himself standing across from him outside the garden.

"You must do penance for your lustful thoughts," he said.

Severus started to protest but was silenced by a hand swiftly over and grabbing his semi-hard cock.

"No lust?" Brother Cecil asked with a raised eyebrow as his vice grip caused Severus to lose all ability to speak.

Severus reached down and grabbed Brother Cecil's wrist trying to loosen the grip. Brother Cecil just wrenched it even more. Severus gasped in pain.

Then, without warning, he let go. Severus doubled over in pain holding himself.

"Brother Daniel will bring the instruments by your room before evening meal, from which you are excused. You will complete your penance during the meal in the front vestibule and won't stop until I tell you to stop. Do you understand?"

Severus nodded his head as he crouched over, still unable to speak.

"Don't go near that girl again Brother Severus. God does not like to made to look like a fool," Brother Cecil said before he walked away.

Severus sat hard on the ground and held himself until the pain went away. Voldemort, he thought, could have learned a few things in maniacal behaviour from these Friars.

* * *

As Severus walked down the stairs with Brother Daniel he clearly saw what was expected of him. He held a small whip in one hand and a belt with small burrs on it in another. He was to self flagellate, not something he was looking forward to. And, because it was in a public setting, the front vestibule, he couldn't fake it. The other monks would be dining in a nearby room, and he hoped to hell that Hermione was nowhere within viewing or listening distance. It was going to be hard enough to get through this, never mind with her fretting about it.

What worried him most was Brother Cecil's warning to not go near Hermione. If they were to keep each other safe, and attempt to get out of this hellish existence, they would need to communicate somehow. But that, obviously, needed to be out of the other Friar's eyesight or he'd be missing dinner every night and start to look more like a pin cushion.

He stood alone in the entrance vestibule bare to his waist and waited. Severus watched the other Friars walk past him with bowed heads; whether it was in shame or sadness he wasn't sure. He heard chairs scraping across the stone floor and the murmuring of a prayer.

"Brother Severus?" Brother Cecil called out to him.

"Yes, Brother?" Severus called back.

"You may begin," Brother Cecil said just before Severus heard forks being picked up and food being passed around.

He realized at that moment, that his punishment was meant to be a type of warning to the others; what would happen if you stepped out of line. Severus looked at the two weapons in his hands. The burrs would sting but they would eventually numb his skin to the pain of the whip. Burrs it was.

He dropped the whip on the stone floor and looked at the belt with burrs on it. He could use the little weak magic he had to protect his skin a little, or possibly soften the burrs. But the expectation was that others could see his self-inflicted injuries at the end of this. Also, if he needed some magic to help Hermione and he'd depleted his stock protecting his skin he'd never forgive himself.

So, with a saddened heart Severus held the belt up in his hand and quickly snapped it over his shoulder. The burrs hit his fresh skin and it felt like little sharp hooks embedded in him. The belt came back and he snapped it over his back again quickly, before he had a chance to think. The second strike seemed to hurt more than the first and he winced in pain. Severus snapped the belt time and time again, wincing and eventually huffing loudly with each hit of the burrs.

"Let this be a message to you Brothers," Brother Cecil said as he continued to eat. "The calling of the flesh is something that must be avoided."

Severus paused for a minute to catch his breath.

Hermione walked into the dining room mid-speech and was gathering the empty soup tureen when she heard a strange lashing noise.

"I didn't say 'stop' brother Severus," Brother Cecil yelled to the hallway.

Hermione gasped as she looked toward the front vestibule. She heard the snap of another blow.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped.

"You may leave," Brother Cecil said to her pointedly.

Hermione stood frozen looking toward the vestibule. She couldn't see him but she could hear the lashes and the grunts.

On one particular lash she heard Severus yelp.

Hermione dropped the tureen she was carrying.

"You stupid girl!" Brother Cecil snapped at her. "Pick that mess up!"

Hermione looked between him and the vestibule and made her decision. She picked up her tattered skirts and ran for the vestibule.

"Get back here!" Brother Daniel yelled at her.

Hermione ran into the vestibule and saw Severus on his knees. His lank hair was hiding his face and his torso was sweaty, rash-covered and bleeding. He raised his arm to lash himself again.

"No! Stop!" Hermione yelled as she ran toward him.

Severus looked up at the sound of her voice and the look of pain on his face caused her heart to stop.

She yanked the whip from his hand and looked at the belt with bloody burrs lying on the floor.

"Get away from him you harlot!" Brother Cecil yelled.

"Come on, you need to get up," Hermione said as she grasped his arm and ignored the crowd of Friars in the vestibule. Severus leaned into her grasp and attempted to stand.

"I said," Brother Cecil warned as he marched toward her. "Let. Him. Go.!"

Brother Cecil tried to yank her from Severus but she would have none of it.

"Let go of me!" She yelled as she snatched her arm back and tried to help Severus stand.

"You must...!" Brother Daniel said as he tried to yank her back by grabbing her about the waist.

Summoning strength he didn't know he had, Severus stood and pushed the man away from her.

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped as she stopped Severus from falling backwards from the motion.

"Leave us be!" Hermione yelled.

"It seems that there is more to this relationship than I thought," Brother Cecil said as he watched Hermione protectively covering Severus and trying to help him stand. "And in a house of God!"

"We'll leave and you never have to see us again," Hermione said as she grasped Severus about the waist and started to walk him toward the door.

"You will do nothing of the kind!" Brother Cecil yelled. "He is a man of God, and he needs his soul redeemed, not further sullied by the likes of you!"

Hermione started to walk more quickly toward the door. She wanted to find the time-turner but she wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible to stop any further punishment Severus may suffer.

"Can you walk a little faster?" Hermione asked him in a hushed voice as she tried to pull him toward the door.

"Stop them!" Brother Cecil yelled.

Hermione grabbed Severus closer to her and rushed forward and out the door. She felt arms grabbing at them and stopping their forward motion. Severus was little use in helping in his weakened state. She could barely keep him upright. She lurched forward with Severus and they fell down the front steps into a heap of arms and legs.

"Get them off each other!" Brother Daniel ordered as several Friars reached for them.

Hermione rolled to her side and saw something glimmer in the bushes. It was the time-turner! She looked up and saw Severus being dragged away by a couple of Friars. She snatched up the time-turner and ran toward Severus. Several Friars grabbed her and held her back.

"No!" Hermione yelled as she struggled.

She watched Severus being hauled through the vestibule, his head hanging and his feet being dragged. She broke from the stronghold they had on her and she ran toward Severus as fast as she could. She stumbled up the stairs and pushed toward the Friars. They pushed her back and continued forward.

Hermione hung the time-tuner around her neck and reached forward grabbing Severus by the ankle. She spun the dial and felt the familiar tug of the two of them disappearing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here's the latest chapter. I enjoyed finding about this time in Irish history. Enjoy! Let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Limerick, Ireland 1651**

"Severus, I think we should go," a woman said as she rocked a baby in her arms. "O'Neill said we would be safe."

He just stared at her and blinked several times. Two other children under the age of seven ran about in another room while two young teenagers sat by the small fire and watched him intently.

"Severus," Hermione said softly across the room.

He turned and, seeing her sitting in a chair by the window, smiled. There was a book in her hand.

"If you won't listen to me, at least listen to your sister, she at least has your ear," the woman with the baby said in frustration. "Hermione, tell him!"

Hermione looked at him with her mouth gaped open. She had no idea what to say.

"Maybe you need to think about it a little more," Hermione said, hoping that was the right thing. She quickly checked her person and found no time-turner on it.

"If we go, it'll be tomorrow," the woman with the baby said. "Think of our starving children for god's sake!"

Severus looked around at the people in the room. The baby was sleeping, but looked small and didn't have chubby cheeks usually associated with little ones. The two teenagers looked bony and pale. The girl's black hair looked lank and without sheen. The boy was all bones and had a worn, hallow look about him.

"I need to walk and think," Severus said, hoping he could get some more information or at least have some time to figure things out without being grilled by the woman he believed was his wife.

The woman walked up to him and roughly handed him the baby. "Take Mildred with you. You know the cool air is good for her colic."

Severus looked down at the sleeping child in his arms and nodded.

"I'll take her," Hermione said as she reached for the baby. "I'll go with you."

Severus nodded and reached for a coat hanging on a hook.

"Talk some sense into him," the woman whispered to Hermione. "I know he doesn't want his family to starve and this may be the only way."

Hermione nodded to the woman as a shawl was thrown over her shoulders. She tucked the baby close to her frame and walked out the door to the small house, followed by Severus.

Severus Snape looked around the small village as he searched his body for a time-turner. It was just after dusk and all the other households seemed to be holed up in their own homes. There was refuse in the gutters and rats roamed alongside the homes on the unpaved street. He looked at his own clothes and noticed they were old, dirty and well-worn. Hermione's looked no different.

"When and where are we?" Severus whispered to Hermione as they walked along.

"No bloody clue," she said as she adjusted the babe in her arms. "You don't have it?"

Severus nodded in the negative and was about to speak when a door to their left opened and a man stood in the thin beam of light.

"Severus!" He called. "Can I have a word?"

Severus looked to Hermione and then back to the man. "We're just walking Mildred for her colic."

"It'll only take a minute," the man said. "You come in too Hermione. No use waiting in the cold."

Severus nodded his head and ushered Hermione into the small kitchen of the house.

He looked around and was surprised no one was about.

"Virginia was just taking the kids to visit her mum one more time before she goes," the man explained.

Severus nodded in the affirmative as if he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Do you think I'm a fool for not sending them?" The man asked as he gestured for them to sit.

"I don't know what I'm doing either," Severus said as he took a seat in an old wooden chair.

"O'Neill said they'd be safe but I trust that Ireton as far as I can throw him," the man said as he paced before them. "He's following Cromwell's orders and...and that ain't good."

"What's the alternative?" Severus asked.

"Stay here and starve," the man chuckled despite himself. "It's been months and we're at our end now, you know it and so do I."

"Who is going?" Severus asked.

"Virginia's mom, the Monroe kids and their mom, Nigel is sending his family, and your wife seems awful keen on the idea..."

"We haven't decided," Severus explained. "So women, children and the elderly can go?"

The man looked at him and nodded.

"And the alternative is starving to death, but you chose to keep your family here?" Severus asked. "Why?"

"Well...we're in this together I guess," the man explained. "And I don't know what'll be done to them if they leave. They could be killed, or tortured, or starve out there just the same as in here. I'd...I'd rather know then not know."

Severus nodded his head.

"So Charlotte hasn't convinced you yet?" The man asked.

"I'm still weighing my options," Severus said.

"Colonel Fennell has some ideas..." the man offered quietly, as if he didn't want Hermione to hear.

"What sort?" Severus asked.

"There's a meeting tomorrow night," the man whispered. "Won't say what they are until you show up. I think I'll go."

"Maybe I will too," Severus said before the door was flung open and a woman with a brood of children walked in.

"Severus!" She smiled at him.

Severus nodded at her. Hermione stood from her seat and nodded too.

"Oh, hello Hermione, I didn't see you there with Mildred," the woman said with a little less of a smile.

"My mother's leaving," the woman announced. "But Bertram here won't have anything to do with saving his own children."

Severus took that as his cue to leave and nodded for Hermione to go to the door.

"Maybe me and Charlotte will just go in the morning?" The woman said. "Maybe we should choose what's best for our own children?"

Severus nodded at her again and gestured for Hermione to open the door.

"Virginia stop!" Bertram yelled at her.

Mildred woke and started to wail.

"We best go now," Severus said as he ushered Hermione from the house.

"Don't be a bloody fool like my husband Severus Snape! You get Charlotte and those children out of Limerick!"

Severus and Hermione started down the street and, even after the door was shut, heard Bertram and Virginia yelling at each other.

"We're in Limerick during the Cromwellian Conquest," Hermione hissed as they walked away. "Holy crap!"

"Why?!" Severus asked alarmed as they walked further and further away from houses and into the darkness.

"Oliver bloody Cromwell massacred Irish Catholics during this period as he made his way across Ireland. It was a bloodbath Severus!"

"Shhh!" He cautioned. "So is that why the town is starving? We seem to be in a walled community."

"Yes, I think that was one of his tactics, but I don't know anything about Limerick specifically," Hermione explained as she adjusted the child.

"Here," Severus said as he took the bundle from her arms to give her a break.

"It seems like it's been a long time...that they have been starving us out," Severus said as he observed her bony face. "That man said months had passed."

"And your wife, Charlotte, seems to want to go," Hermione said as she looked about. "You've got quite the brood."

"Do you think you live with us?" Severus asked, distractedly.

"I don't know," Hermione said truthfully. "It seems as though I do, as no one has mentioned that I have a husband or anyone else."

"Do you think I should let her and the children go?" Severus asked as he looked at the baby. "I mean, they are starving. And, not to be selfish, with less people around we'd have a better chance of finding the time turner"

"Cromwell was a right bastard from what I remember from my history books," Hermione explained. "I don't think any plan that includes trusting him is a good one."

Severus thought about what she said for a moment.

"Agreed," Severus said. "Now how the hell am I going to get her to see this?"

Hermione smirked up at him. "Woo her with your charm?"

"Charm?" He scoffed.

"Well you do have at least five children between you, so she must find you charming," Hermione explained.

He shook his head and sighed. "I have not liked one of my wives."

Hermione laughed at his joke. "Maybe you are destined to live a life without marital bliss?"

"Where do you think we can find the time turner before all hell breaks loose?" Severus asked, changing the subject.

"We can start with a search of your home," Hermione explained. "It looks like its about 3 rooms so it shouldn't be hard."

"True," he agreed. "When it's morning we can search the town."

* * *

"Severus," Charlotte said as she snuggled up to him in bed that night. "You should let us go."

"No, I don't trust them to not harm you or the children," he said as he pulled away from her slightly. The baby was sleeping on the other side of her, two little ones were in a cot nearby and Hermione was sleeping with the two teenagers in the next room.

"Severus," she coo'd as she smoothed a hand over his chest and under his shirt.

"Charlotte," he cautioned her as he stopped her hand from moving around on his person.

"Severus," she said as she kissed down his jaw.

He couldn't help the reaction that was taking place in his pants. He was only a man...a man that had not had sex in way too many months.

'Was it almost a year?' He thought as she kissed his lips.

"Charlotte, I don't think that..." he began as he pulled away from her.

She responded by crawling on top of him and starting to pull up his nightshirt.

"Charlotte! Stop at once!" He said as he grabbed her wrists.

"Shhh!" She said softly. "You'll wake Mildred."

"I just want to sleep," he said as he looked up at her in the darkness. "It's been a trying day."

"It would be quieter around here if you let me and the children go," she said as she pulled free of his grasp and undid the strings on her nightdress revealing a succulent breast.

Severus closed his eyes and willed the witch that was on top of him to put her clothes back on and just go to sleep. At any other time in his life he would not be thinking this, but for some reason, a reason he chose to ignore at this present time, he couldn't do this to Hermione.

The next sensation he had was that of a hardened wet nipple prodding at his lips. He opened his eyes to see her leaning over him and offering a nipple.

He pulled his face away and looked at her surprised.

"I know how much you love to suck them when I've got milk," she whispered in his ear.

"Please get dressed," he asked defeated. "I really don't feel like this tonight."

He gently, but forcefully pushed her from his frame and laid her next to the baby.

"What's the matter?" Charlotte asked as she eyed him.

"I'm not in the mood," he said as he rolled away from her.

He felt a hand snake around his waist and rub over his hard cock.

"I beg to differ," she said softly into his ear. "You're always in the mood Severus."

He clasped her hand and removed it from his cock.

"I don't want any more children," he said softly. "I think we should look at your cycles and figure out which nights are least likely to produce one."

Severus hoped that this would stall her enough so they could get away soon.

"Severus Snape we've had sex almost every night since our wedding fifteen years ago," she said as she tried to push him onto his back so she could see him.

"Hence all the children," he said softly.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said softly. "I'm just not up for it tonight."

She looked at him for a long moment then sighed. "Fine."

He smiled at her and rolled away. "Goodnight Charlotte."

"Goodnight," she sighed as she laid down on her back next to him.

Severus laid there for a long time willing his penis to soften.

* * *

"They've left," Charlotte said as she watched people out the window.

"I know," Severus said as she grabbed his coat.

"It's too late for us," Charlotte sighed.

"It's better this way," Severus said. "Children, do you want to go for a walk?"

The two youngest ones perked up and quickly ran for their threadbare coats.

"I'll come too," Hermione said as she reached for her shawl.

"I need your help with the laundry!" Charlotte snapped. "You have to do your share!"

"Charlotte, let her come with me and the children," Severus said.

"Am I the bloody maid now?" Charlotte snapped. "Your sister needs to earn her keep!"

"She takes care of all the children and helps around the house...give her one bloody morning Charlotte!" Severus snapped at his wife.

All the of the children looked at him surprised.

"Why should I be surprised?!" Charlotte snapped as she threw down a sweater. "You always choose her over me! Run when she calls Severus! Take her in when she leaves the bloke at the altar! Listen to her opinion and ignore your wife's! Stroll about while I'm here working!"

"Shut it Charlotte!" Severus snapped back before he ushered Hermione and the kids outside.

"Come on Will, Patricia," Hermione said to them as she pointed up the street. "Let's go and look for birds."

The two children ran ahead looking at the sky.

"Wow, she's cranky when she isn't getting any," Hermione said as she looked back over her shoulder.

"Stop it Hermione," he cautioned.

"It's a small house," she said. "I thought I was going to have to run in there and break up an attempted rape."

He looked at her surprised.

"You heard the entire exchange?" Severus asked.

"Yep," she said as she tugged his sleeve. "It was very noble of you to not."

"I don't know how noble it was," he said as he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "I considered taking her up on her offer a couple of times in the middle of the night when I couldn't fall asleep."

"Thinking too much?" She asked.

"More like a raging erection," he confided. "It's been too long."

Hermione was silent for a while.

"Well, then, you should have," she said not very convincingly. "She is your wife, after all."

Severus shook his head in the negative.

"I'm just saying..." Hermione considered. "There'd be nothing wrong if you...did."

"Careful!" Severus yelled to the children as they climbed a small wall.

"So what's this meeting ab...?" Hermione started to ask when screaming was heard around the village.

"Take the children back to the house!" He commanded.

"Will! Patricia!" Hermione called as the kids came back to them, worried.

"Severus..."

"Go!" He yelled to her.

Hermione hoisted the kids in her arms and ran back to their house as fast as they could.

Severus ran to the noise and was sickened by the sight before him. Massacred outside the village wall were the women, children and elderly who decided to leave Limerick that morning. The screams of people all around him filled his ears. Fathers looked down at their dead families; daughters looked down at their dead mothers...

"Oh my god!" He said as he watched the scene unfold. "

Severus watched as his fellow villagers yelled at the soldiers.

"We've got to get out of here!" The man he spoke with yesterday yelled.

Severus had to agree. If they were willing to do this to send a message...what else were they willing to do?

He left the scene and walked quickly back to his home. Charlotte was standing in the street outside their home.

"Is it true?!" Charlotte yelled. "Is it?!"

Severus nodded in the affirmative.

She ran to him and clutched onto him for dear life, crying.

"It's okay," he said softly as he patted her hair. "It's okay."

He held her in his arms in the dirty street with people running all around them crying and yelling. His family was that close to being killed today. Charlotte was crying not only for the loss of life, but for the mistake that she almost made. The fatal mistake that she almost made. Severus looked over her shoulder and saw Hermione holding a baby with two little children clinging to her skirts.

* * *

Days passed as the community tried to deal with the tragedy. O'Neill announced calls to fight, to make Cromwell's men pay for what they did. Others wanted to surrender, to give Cromwell what he wanted so no more life would be lost.

Severus attended several meetings held by Colonel Fennell. He was against what O'Neill was doing and wanted to force his hand to surrender. To put food back in the mouths of the community.

During the day, his family whittled away and slept a lot. The children complained and cried. Hermione got on Charlotte's nerves and arguments broke out regularly. None of them, in Severus' estimation, Hermione's fault. They searched for the time turner with no luck in finding it.

At night, he fought off Charlotte's advances. At times he thought it may be better to just give in to get her off his back.

"I'm going out," Severus said as he walked toward the door.

"Where are you going now?" Charlotte screeched.

"I have a meeting," Severus said over his shoulder.

"All you do is meet!" Charlotte called after him as the door opened. "You don't actually do anything!"

Severus slammed the door behind him and walked out into the cold night. He walked the darkened streets to the meeting house and sat in the crowded room with a bunch of men.

* * *

Hermione was hanging the dish towels to dry outside in the night air when a young woman rounded the corner and caught her arm.

"Hermione," she smiled at her. "I've been trying to leave Morris for days to come and see you but...well, he was worried it wasn't safe."

"Everyone's on edge," Hermione conceded, not really knowing who the woman was.

"Morris decided to go to a meeting tonight," the woman explained. "The one your brother went to."

"What's it about?" Hermione asked. "Severus won't say."

"They are going to overthrow O'Neill," the young woman whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked.

The young woman looked over her shoulder and saw some people coming. "I have to go."

"But..." Hermione started.

"Here's your necklace back," the woman said as she took the time-turner out of her pocket.

"Thanks!" Hermione said with a smile as she clasped it in her hands.

"Morris said he couldn't figure it out," the woman said. "Sorry!"

"No...no problem," Hermione said as she placed it around her neck.

"I better get back," the woman said as she turned to leave. "I'll let you know what Morris tells me."

"Okay," Hermione smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Don't let Charlotte get under your skin," the woman called over her shoulder as she ran down the alley.

Hermione looked at the time turner around her neck and had to make a decision. Did she wait for Severus to return or get him from the meeting? She was worried about the possibility of more casualty and being separated from Severus.

Knowing her decision was made, she took off after the young woman.

"Where's the meeting?" Hermione asked, breathless.

"What?" The young woman asked.

"The meeting Morris and Severus are at...where is it?"

"It's at Frank's just around the corner," the woman explained.

"Thanks!" Hermione smiled before she ran off.

She rounded the corner and heard the voices of several men in one home. Knocking on the door she asked for her brother.

Severus appeared at the door and, noting the time turner around her neck, excused himself from the meeting citing a sick child.

He clasped her hand firmly in his and walked her down a nearby alley.

"Get us the hell out of here," Severus said as he picked up the time turner from her chest and held it between his fingers.

"What's going to happen to them?" Hermione asked as she looked at the time turner held in his hand.

"We're revolting tomorrow," Severus said under his breath. "We're turning one of O'Neill's cannons on his men and forcing surrender. It'll all be done for them soon."

"Good," Hermione sighed.

They heard voices down a nearby alley and Hermione clasped his hands in hers and spun the time turner. They felt the gentle pull and were gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This is a loooong one. I started it a while ago but inserted the last one when this was taking so long to write. The fiction is rated M for a reason so if that's the kind of thing that makes you blush...this isn't the chapter for you.**

* * *

**En Route to Bonavista, Newfoundland 1627**

Hermione Granger looked out over the vast water surrounding her as the ship under her feet rocked with the waves. For a moment she felt a sense of panic and dread, that she was again aboard the slave ship to the Americas, but one look at her gloved hand and her lovely dress indicated otherwise.

"You shouldn't get so much sun," an older man said as he sidled up next to her. It was not Severus.

"I have on a bonnet," Hermione explained as she looked at the man. He didn't wear a wedding ring, but not many men in history did, he was well dressed, well groomed and about thirty years older than her.

"Yes, but your mother would kill me if I brought you to your new husband looking like a tomato," the man joked as he leaned over the railing and looked out at the water.

"Yes, she would," Hermione agreed. She wondered absently how she could get more information out of the man.

"That is the first time you have agreed with me in...well, a long time," the man said, sadly.

"It is," she said as she watched him carefully. She could tell he was quite sad about something.

Silence fell over the pair as she subtly searched her person for the time-turner. It was no where to be found. She turned and looked about the ship and, not seeing Severus, looked back toward the water.

"I'm sorry Hermione," the man said as he looked at his hands. "It won't be the same as New England but...but it'll be safer."

She said nothing in reply.

"It has as much to do with that, as the business deal we have brokered," he said softly. "I know you believe it is all about business, but it's not."

She sighed. Hoping it would draw more information out of him.

"He's a good man," the man began. "I've had many dealings with him and he's always been fair. He's lonely and the place is remote. You can't blame a man for wanting some company."

"You make me sound like a common prostitute," Hermione said.

"That you are not!" The man snapped at her. "What happened to you...it was unfortunate. But you are not...don't ever think that!"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said softly.

She watched the man wrestle with something for quite some time.

"Your mother felt this was the best start for you," he said quietly. "I wanted to keep you with us but...but she's probably right. Hopefully...hopefully this was a good decision for you."

"Why me?" Hermione asked. She had a feeling he was her father but now found that information confirmed.

He turned and looked at her with tears in his eyes. "That's a question I have been asking myself for six months."

"How long are you staying?" Hermione asked him.

"Just until the wedding," her father said. "Only a couple of days."

"It's a long journey for a couple of days," Hermione pointed out. "You won't stay longer?"

"No, I think it's best that you and your husband spend some time alone," he said uneasily. "It won't be the same...your mother has explained that?"

Hermione nodded, knowing that the place she was going would be more rustic.

"He doesn't know the details but...but he has an idea. He still wants to marry," her father explained. "I think he'll be understanding."

Hermione furrowed her brow and looked at her father.

"Not all men are horrible, my child," her father said softly.

Hermione smiled weakly.

He smiled back.

"This is the longest conversation we've had since I told you we'd be going to Bonavista," her father smiled at her. "It's like old times."

"Old times," Hermione said softly.

"But now you have the opportunity for some new memories, my dear," her father said as he placed an arm around her shoulder. "We'll be there in the morning and you shall meet him then. Hopefully without a sunburn."

She smiled up at him and allowed herself to be guided off the deck.

* * *

The next morning the ship was a bustle of activity. She had dined with her father the previous evening and learned that Bonavista was in Newfoundland and that her father's shipping company had just brokered a deal with her husband-to-be's fishing company. Together they were going to ship salted cod back to England for a hefty profit.

Severus didn't appear to be on board the ship so she had to assume he'd be in Newfoundland when she arrived. The alternative was something she chose to not think about. Perhaps they could find the time-turner before she had to marry this older man she'd been set up with as part of the deal. She had also woken in the middle of the night to search her quarters for the time-turner and, finding nothing, went back to sleep.

She also learned that she had two older sisters, one married , one not, and a younger brother who was working with her father running his shipping business. Why she had been chosen to be married off she wasn't sure. There was an air of mystery about the deal and her choice as a bride that Hermione had yet to uncover. What she did know was that she had never met her future husband. Theirs was a truly arranged marriage.

"Are you packed and ready?" Her father asked as they came into a small port and the ship slowly came to a halt.

Hermione looked at the rustic dwellings and the vast wilderness surrounding the small village and tried to calm her nerves. Rustic was being generous.

Hermione nodded her head and was ushered to the boat launch area where they would be taken ashore. The trip to the docks was nauseating and Hermione was of the mindset that she may greet her husband with vomit down herself. The journey to the Americas had not been as rough as this one. She closed her eyes, held her stomach tightly, and waited for land.

"My dear allow me to help you?" Her father said as he took her hand and helped her stand on the rocking boat. She gazed up and saw a ladder that had to be climbed and, looking at her voluminous skirts and uncomfortable shoes, wondered how that would be accomplished.

"Take your time," her father said in her ear.

She went to step on the first rung and snagged an underskirt. She fixed the issue and started to climb the ladder in her heeled boots, faltering and snagging her skirts again and again. Finally, she hoisted the skirt up high, revealing her bloomers and, with them safely tucked under her arm, climbed to the top.

When she got close to the top a strong hand grasped her bicep and pulled her up the rest of the way. Hermione looked up to see the smiling face of Severus Snape helping her stand.

"Severus," Hermione said under her breath.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive Miss Granger," he said with a slight bow as he released her arm.

Hermione moved to the side and allowed her father and the captain to come onto the dock.

"Ah nice," her father said as she eyed his daughter. "Mr Severus Snape, may I present my lovely daughter, Miss Hermione Granger."

Severus bowed to her and shook her father's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr Snape," Hermione said with a small smile.

"I hope you and your father will accept my house for your lodgings until the nuptials," Severus said to them.

"Thank you Mr Snape, we do," her father said. "But where will you be?"

"I will be staying with my manager and his family," Severus supplied as he gestured for Hermione to walk ahead of them. "How was your journey?"

"Very rocky," her father admitted. "You have some rough waters here."

"That we do," Severus said with a smile. "I'm sure Miss Granger won't have cause to be on them much."

"No, I think not," her father said. "What arrangements have you made?"

"I visited my lawyer a few weeks ago and had the papers drawn up," Severus said with authority.

Hermione had the feeling he knew more about the dealings with her father and why she was here then she did.

"And the wedding?"

"The minister said we could be wed whenever Miss Granger felt ready," Severus supplied.

Hermione's steps faltered when she heard the 'we'. She was to marry Severus, not some old man. Severus almost stepped into her and stopped.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he touched her back. "Did you forget something on board Miss Granger?"

"No, I'm...I'm fine, thank you," she said softly.

"I'm sure Hermione needs some time to..." her father began.

"Today or tomorrow," Hermione interrupted as she turned to look at the men.

"Hermione?" Her father asked, confused.

"You need to get back to mother," Hermione supplied. "So today or tomorrow, either is fine with me."

She watched as her father paled before her. He was no expecting his daughter to be so...eager.

"How about tomorrow at lunch?" Severus asked, noting the strain.

"Fine," Hermione said before she turned to continue walking.

"My staff can prepare a nice meal for us tonight," Severus said as he looked at her upset father. "I can invite my manager and his wife, the minister, and possibly your captain?"

Hermione's father just looked at Severus and nodded. He was upset by his daughter's enthusiastic welcome of her wedding.

"Perhaps I can show you my fishery while Miss Granger gets settled?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I would like that," Mr Granger said absently.

When they reached a nice house at the end of a lane, Severus gestured toward it.

"My home," he said with an air of pride. "I'm sure it is much more rustic than you are used to Miss Granger, but I have a maid and a cook. All my furniture is handmade here or has been imported. I hope you will be comfortable."

Hermione nodded and walked up the path toward the door where two women in house clothes were waiting for her.

* * *

Severus used the services of his manager, Mr. Falconer, to explain the industry to Mr Granger. He merely followed them, adding a point here or there, biding his time until he could be alone with Hermione. It was going to be a challenge until after the wedding, the main reason, he was sure; she offered to marry him straight away. But seeing the look of loss on her father's face, he decided to delay until luncheon tomorrow.

"Allow me to walk you back," Severus said to Mr Granger.

"Can we...can we go on a bit of a stroll Severus?" Mr Granger asked. "There are some things I'd like to discuss about...about Hermione."

"Of course, Mr Granger," Severus said as he took them along a path outside of the village.

"Let's start with you calling me Peter," Mr Granger said as he smiled at Severus. "We'll be family soon enough."

"I can do that, Peter," Severus said with a nod.

"Let me start by saying that I thank you for marrying my daughter," Peter began. "I know you'll be a good husband to her and that the two of you will make a nice life together here."

"I will do my best," Severus said.

"There are some things...some things that I have hinted at about in my daughter's past that...that I think you may have put two and two together but...but I feel it's my duty as her father and your future business partner, to give you the entire story."

Severus nodded his head.

"Let me start by saying that young women are far too trusting for their own good," he said as they walked. "Hermione is well educated, but not in the ways of the world."

"That is the case for most young women of her upbringing," Severus agreed.

"True," Peter agreed. "She should not have been left alone with those boys, her sister was supposed to keep an eye on her and...well, I guess I should start at the beginning, shall I?"

Severus nodded and waited.

"Her cousin hosted a dinner...a gathering of sorts for young people," Peter began. "Cecilia begged us to go and promised to chaperone Hermione while there. Their older sister Francis was supposed to be there with her husband but he fell ill and they did not attend. Hermione's cousin, in her exuberance, invited a group of young men who were, as it turned out, of inferior breeding to the gathering. These are the young men who stole my daughter's virtue. There were three of them who took advantage of her against her will in a bedroom while the party continued downstairs. She was held for some time and they hurt her a great deal. A butler walked in on the assault and the young men fled. I...I need you to know the degree of the assault Severus, that it was...brutal."

Severus swallowed hard and nodded for him to continue. He was trying to control his anger.

"The doctor says she is physically healed...has been for quite some time. She's able to have children, but that relations might be a...challenge for a while."

Severus nodded his head. "Did you charge the young men?"

"No, we were advised by our lawyer that the trial would be too difficult for Hermione and would ruin her reputation irrefutably," Peter explained. "People know, our family, her cousins, some close friends. But no one would spread word about it. You are safe from any sort of..."

"I am not worried about my reputation," Severus said dismissively.

"Knowing this, you still wish to marry her?" Peter inquired.

"Yes," Severus said without hesitation. "I'm so sorry that something this horrible has happened to her, and you can be assured that I will be patient and kind to your daughter. She will never experience any such brutality by my hand. I will give her a good life."

Severus watched as Peter sighed with relief. "Thank you."

Severus nodded.

"Her mother thought a fresh start, somewhere safe and away from what happened," Peter went on to explain.

"Would Hermione want to go back to visit your family or..."

"That's up to her," Peter said. "We'd love to have you both, and any grandchildren you may give us."

"And you and your family are always welcome here," Severus said as he patted Peter on the back. "If you'll brave the rough waters, that is."

Peter smiled back at him. "I knew you were a good man for business and family."

"And I think they will both be successful," Severus said before they walked back to his home.

* * *

"There, that looks nice," the maid Penny said to her as she put Hermione's hair up. "Mr Snape will like that."

"Why hasn't he married?" Hermione asked. "A man his age..."

"He's a businessman; works all the time," Penny said as she walked toward the beautiful dress lying on the guest bed. "There was a woman he was courting in Halifax years ago, but nothing came of that."

"Who was she?" Hermione asked as she rose and walked toward the bed.

"An old friend of his from England," Penny explained. "Her husband died and Mr Snape thought she might want to marry."

"And she didn't?" Hermione asked as she took off her robe and stepped into the dress Penny was holding up.

"I think it was more about their location as a married couple," Penny explained. "But his business is here; there was no compromise."

"You've been with him the entire time?" Hermione asked. "Mary too?"

"Yes, we came with him from England," Penny explained. "He had the house built ahead of time so it would be ready when we arrived."

"Awfully thoughtful," Hermione said.

"If you don't mind me saying Miss, he's a wonderful boss and he'll make a great husband and father," Penny said with a smile as she did up the buttons on Hermione's dress. "It's not an easy life here but it's a good community-give us a chance."

"I will" Hermione smiled over her shoulder.

Penny looked at a clock on a night stand and did up Hermione's buttons a little quicker.

"Tell me about him," Hermione asked. "Things a wife should know."

"Uh, Mr Snape likes an early breakfast, usually eggs. He rarely eats lunch but loves a hearty dinner later in the evening."

"Other things," Hermione giggled.

"He loves to read but doesn't find much time to do it. He brings in books regularly but they stay piled on tables still in their wrapping for ages."

"I noticed the piles," Hermione smiled.

"He's a restless sleeper," Penny continued with a blush. "In the morning his sheets are left in bunches and tangles."

Hermione nodded and lowered her head at the intimate knowledge. She knew Severus was a restless sleeper from sleeping with him many times over the course of this last...year?

It had been almost a year.

In some ways it was the longest relationship she'd ever had with a man. Severus, as reluctantly as he had entered into this odd life with her, was her partner and soon to be her husband.

"He's good friends with Mr. Falconer, and the Falconers have him to dine regularly," Penny continued. "You'll like Mrs Falconer, she's a good woman."

"She seemed nice at dinner last night," Hermione said as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. "They both did."

"Their kids leave much to be desired, but Mr Snape seems patient with them," Penny said as she put the lace veil on Hermione's head. "He'll be a great father."

"You think?" She asked.

"Yes," Penny smiled at her. "You look lovely Miss."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Is it almost time?"

"Yes, you should get downstairs," Penny said as she walked toward the door and opened it.

"Thank you for all your help Penny," Hermione said as she patted the maid on the shoulder.

"Good luck Miss," Penny smiled at her as she walked past.

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs and looked down for a glimpse of the living room where the nuptials would take place. She could see Severus' shoes standing near the window and her father was pacing nearby. She could hear her father and Mrs Falconer talking to the minister. Another pair of shoes walked up to Severus and stood next to him for a time.

It was then she contemplated that, in every time, they were together. She had tried to bring this up with Severus before but he had shut her down. Maybe what they needed to understand, from all of this, was why they were always together.

'Maybe' she thought. 'They were meant to be together.'

"Hermione!" Her father called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Hermione called back.

She started down the stairs and noted that the feet that belonged to Severus had moved. She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked into the room.

* * *

Severus saw her standing at the edge of the room wearing a flowing light yellow dress with an intricate lace veil cascading down her hair. She looked gorgeous. It was then that he realized that if they didn't find their way out of this time-turner mess she was going to be his partner, one way or another, for the rest of his life. That she was...it. And he was good with that. Surprisingly good. He smiled to himself at this realization and watched her as she walked toward him. Toward the destiny that they shared together. A destiny he was no longer upset about. Maybe they could find a time they liked and stay there. Forget trying to get back and just...live.

"Do you Severus Snape take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, to love and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Severus said as he thought about a life with her. He did want that, it wasn't just an act.

"Do you Hermione Granger take Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, to love and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Hermione answered honestly. She smiled up at him. Out of all the people she could be stuck with in this time loop Hermione was sure Severus was the best choice.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," the Minister said. "You may kiss your bride."

Severus leaned in and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. She wanted more but he pulled away before she could intensify the kiss.

The people in the room all clapped for them and Hermione and Severus turned to face them with genuine smiles. Her father kissed her cheek and shook Severus' hand. The Falconers congratulated them and everyone retired to the dining room for a luncheon.

* * *

"Not a very romantic wedding night with my father sleeping in the room across the hall," Hermione whispered in his ear as they walked into their bedroom that night.

The luncheon had gone until past dinner and they sat talking and drinking until well into the evening. Her father seemed to linger for quite some time talking late into the evening as if he would prevent his daughter being bedded that night.

"We have to talk," Severus whispered back as he cast a muffilato over their room and took off his jacket.

"Do you think we should creak the bed?" Hermione asked as she sat down on it.

"No, I think that would be exactly the wrong thing to do," Severus said as he walked toward her.

"I'm tipsy," she said as she lay back on the bed with her feet dangling off the edge.

"You are," he said as he sat down beside her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked with a laugh. "I think three kids, what about you?"

He chuckled at her joke. "We haven't had a minute to ourselves since you arrived."

"I know," she said. "I assume if you found it you would have got me out of here. So where haven't you looked?"

"When I arrived I was at the Falconers," Severus explained. "I've searched here but not there yet. I've looked all over the fishery but found nothing. You?"

"I was on the ship," Hermione explained. "I searched my room, my luggage...nothing."

He sighed heavily.

"So, we should squeak the bedsprings?" Hermione smirked up at him.

"No we should not," he said softly as he touched her knee. "Hermione, I'm not sure if you are aware of your past but..."

"My father was talking sort of cryptically on the ship," Hermione offered as she sat up slightly and leaned on her elbows.

"Several months ago you were the victim of a brutal gang rape at your cousin's home," Severus explained.

"What?!" Hermione asked as she sat up.

"Your family sent you here to give you a fresh start," Severus explained. "I seemed to be semi-aware of your circumstance but not the brutality of it."

"My father said he'd been worried about me for six months," Hermione said as she put the pieces together. "What else did my father say?"

"He told me to be patient with you," Severus said with a small smile. "So you can see why a bed creaking would be exactly the opposite of what we should be doing with your father across the hallway."

"Of course," Hermione said.

"I asked Penny to make up the guest bedroom you stayed in last night for you again," Severus explained. "I think it would make your father happy."

"I agree," Hermione said as she moved to stand from the bed.

He helped her up by pushing at her hips until she stood. He then followed suit and stood next to her.

"Good night my husband," Hermione said with a smirk as she sloppily kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight wife," he smiled back as he walked her to the door.

He opened the door and kissed her on the forehead before she left for her own room.

* * *

Weeks passed. They said goodbye to her father two days after the wedding, they slept in their own bedrooms and ate with the Falconers three times. No time turner had been located. Severus went out on his fishing boats several times and Hermione took an interest in his business book keeping. The ate together, went for long walks, read books and discussed them and played a lot of chess. Hermione worked on her time-turner theory but kept the details to herself.

"I tell you, they have not consummated yet," Penny said to Mary in the kitchen one day. "They don't even sleep in the same room."

Hermione had been outside gardening and had come in to get a drink of water. They hadn't noticed the noise of her entrance.

"How do you know?" Mary asked.

"I make up the two beds," Penny explained.

"No, I mean...I mean how do you know they aren't...and just going to their own rooms?" Mary asked.

"I change the sheets," Penny said knowingly.

Hermione backed out of the hallway and banged the front door open again.

"Mary!" She called out.

She heard a scatter of feet and both Mary and Penny appeared at the kitchen door, looking at her expectantly.

"Can I have a glass of water?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, ma'am," Mary said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Would like anything else ma'am?" Penny asked.

"No, I'm good, thanks Penny," Hermione smiled at her.

That night she followed Severus into his bedroom after chess.

"What are you...?" He asked, perplexed.

"Cast," Hermione commanded.

He cast a muffilato over the room and, closing the door, looked at her for an explanation.

"We need to have sex," she said. "Or at least, look like we did."

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"Penny," Hermione explained. "I overheard her talking to Mary and she was saying that we hadn't consummated the marriage yet."

"How...how would she bloody know?"

"The sheets," Hermione said. "That, and the fact that we sleep in our own bedrooms."

"Shite," he said as he started to pace.

"I think we should start sleeping together," Hermione said. "And maybe you can leave some evidence of sex on the sheets for Penny to find? I'll leave you to...take care of business after I get up in the morning."

"Fine," he said. "So I'm moving in here?"

"Yes, fine," he said absently.

"And I think we should have more public displays of affection from now on," Hermione said.

"Why ever would we need that?"

"So no one is suspicious," she said. "We need to appear like the newlyweds we are."

"Fine," he agreed.

"And we're sleeping in tomorrow," she said as she started to strip off her clothes.

"Dare I ask why?"

"So Penny can walk in on us naked and in bed together," Hermione said. "We need to stop the chatter."

"Fine," he said as he started to strip down. "It's not like I haven't seen it all."

"What?!" She asked surprised. "Oh, yeah, the baby."

"Yes, the child I delivered," he said with assuredly.

"Wait, I forgot I was you wife before," Hermione said as she stood before him in her undershirt and underwear. "You said you haven't liked any of your wives."

"I wondered how long it would take you to put that together," he smiled snidely at her as he pushed down his pants.

"Ha ha," she said as she snapped off her undershirt.

All thoughts to his head stopped as he looked at her bobbing breasts.

"What?" She asked with her arms outstretched.

"Nothing," he said as he shook his head.

Hermione climbed into his bed and pulled up the covers.

Severus stripped down to his underwear and soon joined her in the small bed. It dipped in the middle and he used all his strength to stop himself from rolling into her.

"Where do you think it is?" Hermione asked.

He took a deep breath. "I don't bloody know."

"Neither do I," she said softly as she rolled toward him. He could feel her breast pressed against his arm.

They lay in silence for a long time. They had slept together a lot, in even closer quarters, but never with this little clothing.

"Good night Severus," she said softly as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Good night Hermione," he said as he placed his hand on top of hers.

* * *

When they woke in the morning they were a tangle of limbs. Hermione was splayed across him and his erect cock was digging into her thigh. The sun was up in the sky and he had slept better last night then he had in a long time.

"Hermione," he said softly as he pushed some hair from her face. "Hermione."

She stirred and, when she looked up, found herself very close to his face.

"Good morning," she smiled up at him.

"Good morning," he smiled at her.

"Do you ever wonder," she asked in her sleep-addled voice. "If we are meant to be together?"

He crinkled his brow.

"It's always us Severus, in every time, in every place, us," she said as she looked into his eyes. "That's got to mean something."

He looked at her and decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Have you ever thought that it might always be this way? That our future will not land us back at Hogwarts but just always together?"

"You mean that we are each other's future?" Hermione asked as she leaned her chin on her fist.

"Well, that maybe we're fighting a losing battle," Severus said, trying not to sound resigned.

"So the answer is to give in?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Severus rolled her onto her back and kissed her. At first she was shocked, but then the sensation was so good, she kissed back. It had been a long time for both of them. She knew she wanted this and now had confirmation that he wanted this too.

He kissed down her neck, along her collar and across her chest. She ran her hands down his flanks and across his firm ass.

"Oh gods," she mumbled as he started his assault on her nipple.

He licked at her breast and sucked each succulent nipple into his warm mouth causing her to writhe in ecstasy beneath him. He felt her hands tear at his underwear and push them down his legs with her feet, kicking them off and freeing his hard cock.

She pushed him away from her breasts and leaned up to take one of his nipples in her wet, hot mouth.

"Sweet Merlin," he gasped as she sucked on it with her tongue and fondled his balls with her hands.

After a while, she released both his balls and nipples and kissed his mouth insistently. He reached for her underwear and after quickly pulling them down with his hand, positioned himself over her entrance.

"Are you sure?" He asked between pants as she worked his cock.

She smiled up at him and he got his answer.

Just then the door to their room opened with a bang and Penny was standing there.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry sir, madam!" She cried as she turned her back to them.

Severus sighed and rolled off Hermione and lay next to her on the bed.

"What is it Penny?" He asked, annoyed.

"The Falconer children are here," she said. "Their mother has had a complication and the baby might be arriving quite early."

"Oh!" Hermione said as she grabbed the sheet which covered them and stood wrapping it around her. "I should...we should..."

Severus jumped from the bed and swiftly pulled on his underwear.

"We'll be down in a minute," Severus said to Penny as he watched Hermione scramble around the room in toga looking for her clothes.

Penny left the room and shut the door.

"Didn't she bloody hear us?" Hermione hissed.

"I cast a muffilato last night, " Severus explained as he pulled on his pants. "She thought I was asleep, she didn't expect you."

Hermione huffed as she pulled on layers of clothing.

He hastily tucked in his shirt and watched her finish dressing. She walked toward him as she tied up her hair with a leather lace.

"Hermione, I..." he began.

"Severus," she said as she placed a hand on his chest. "I wanted you."

"Past tense?" He asked. He couldn't hide the sadness in his voice.

"I want you," she said to clarify.

He kissed her softly on the lips. "Me too."

She looked up into his eyes. "Later, then?" She asked.

"Later," he said before he opened the door for her to walk ahead of him. The sounds of five young children running around downstairs drew them out of their room.

Hermione spent the morning changing the diapers of the two youngest children while Severus played with the other ones.

"Stop it! Give it back!" Miles called out.

"No! You said you'd share!" Ross yelled back.

"Boys!" Severus called as he walked toward the pair. "What are you fighting over?"

"Mr Snape gave it to me, not you!" Miles snapped at his brother.

"Boys!" Severus called as he pushed between them.

Just then he saw the time-turner being pulled between the two boys. "Give it here!"

Miles immediately dropped the time-turner into Severus' waiting hand and apologized.

"I'm sorry," Miles said.

"Me too," Ross said.

"I'll just take this for now," Severus said as he pocketed the time-turner.

He gave the boys a ball and walked swiftly toward the house where Hermione was caring for the babies.

For a moment he paused and fingered the time-turner in his pocket.

'Maybe,' he thought. 'I could wait until tomorrow to show her.'

He immediately felt horrible for those thoughts. As much as he wanted to take her back to bed and not risk landing somewhere else where this was no longer possible, it was a joint decision to make.

He walked upstairs and saw her playing with a little baby's feet on the bed. It was a lovely moment that he was observing and he hesitated before disturbing her.

"Hermione," he said softly as he walked toward the pair.

"He's lovely," Hermione said as she smiled down at the child.

"He is," Severus said before he laid the time-turner down on the bed next to the pair of them.

Hermione stared at it for a moment before her eyes went back to his.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We could stay for a bit," Severus said.

"We could," Hermione said as she fingered it.

"The next jump might be...different," Severus said sadly.

"But we're always us," she said, not looking up at him. "What we are to each other doesn't."

"True," he agreed.

She looked up into his eyes and he knew that they had to continue. That staying to shag was not the answer.

He lifted the time-turner off the bed and placed it around his neck. He grabbed her hand, kissed it and spun the time-turner. They immediately felt the familiar pull that took them to another existence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I know I left you in a bad spot last time, but I hope this makes up for it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Port Howard, Falkland Islands 1870**

When Severus Snape arrived in the next time he discovered that he was in bed in a small lamp lit room with Hermione beneath him. He was, in fact, inside her. He stopped all motion and just looked at her wide-eyed.

It took her a moment to understand her surroundings and, when she realized their situation, her eyes registered shock. He started to pull out when two hands firmly grasped his bare ass.

"No, wait," she said as she looked up at him.

He raised an eyebrow and waited motionless while his cock twitched inside her.

She then pulled at his hips and ground herself against him. He noted the smile on her face and realized that she was asking him to continue.

"Hermione?" He asked, to clarify before he made any movement.

"If...if you're reluctant I..." she began.

She stopped when he kissed her soundly on the lips and immediately started to move inside her.

She felt wonderful. Her tight, warm, entrance seemed to be made for him. She met each thrust with her own motion and smiled uncontrollably up at him. Severus too felt a sense of giddy pleasure in the fact that the time-turner had placed them in this position. He didn't care that the time-turner was around her neck. It didn't matter where they were or when, all that mattered was this moment between the two of them.

Her breasts giggled with each thrust and soon they were in a cool sweat. She sucked on his nipples relentlessly and he ghosted his fingers over her smooth skin. It was heaven.

He was incredibly surprised when, almost an hour later, he still had not released himself into her. She was on top now, bobbing up and down on him as he watched her wet skin glow and her breasts bounce. He palmed them in his hands and thought that he hadn't had a more perfect experience until now. She had already orgasmed and was working her way toward a second time when he felt his cock twitch. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Severus' fingers went to her quim and found her moist nub. He rolled it between his fingers and watched as she cried out his name from above. Her body flushed, her face relaxed, and her skin was covered in goose flesh. The sight before him was so intoxicating that he came inside of her while calling out 'oh gods!' to the cool night air.

She settled on top of his body and wrapped her arms around his head, encasing him in all that was her. They lay like that for a while until the cool night air was too much for their sweaty skin. She eventually rolled off him and settled at his side, pulling a thick blanket up to cover them both.

He broke the silence several moments later.

"You have it," he said softly as he laid a hand on her bare thigh beneath the blanket.

"I do," she said quietly. He could hear her fiddling with the chain as she spoke. "It's never just been there before."

"No it hasn't," he said softly. "Of course we've never arrived like this before either."

She laughed heartily at his joke. "That's true!"

He chuckled beside her and cast a muffilato over their room. He figured they were alone in the house after all their orgasmic noise but it was better to be sure.

"It would have made many of those jumps much more enjoyable though," she chuckled.

"Yes, but we would have been arrested for public indecency," he laughed.

"True," she smiled into the night air. "I'm glad though, are you?"

"That we weren't arrested for..."

"You know what I mean," she said as she smacked his stomach playfully.

"Yes, I am too," he said softly as he placed his hand over hers on his stomach.

They lay in silence for a long time. Neither sleeping; both thinking.

"Whenever the time turner shows up," Hermione began. "It's usually an indication to leave."

He didn't answer her at first. She was about to speak again when he finally said something.

"Is there intent?" He asked.

"You mean do you think there's some sort of logic or reasoning to where we are sent and why?" Hermione clarified. "Severus Snape, you are the last person I expected to propose that a time-turner is a sentient being, of sorts."

"What if I am?" He asked.

"So regardless of what we spin we end up in certain places?" Hermione asked. "No, my calculations show a pattern of sorts that isn't random and is dependant on how we set up the time stamp before it is spun. I haven't figured out the exact formula but..."

"I don't mean that the times are set, even the places," Severus explained. "What I mean is that somehow our roles, the circumstances, are pre-determined."

Hermione looked at him strangely. "Go on."

"In London you were my maid, in Australia we were brother and sister digging for gold; that jump was a long one. We went from there to World War 1 in France, then to weeks on a slave ship crossing the Atlantic, to a peach farm in Georgia where we had a family. Then on to your psychotherapy in Boston, you being mute and married off in Bombay, then I was a Friar in Scotland. Then, we were being starved out in Ireland and placed in an arranged marriage in Newfoundland. There must be a pattern or something out of all this."

"If there is one, I can't see it at the moment," Hermione said with a sigh.

They lay thinking in the quiet for a long time.

"Should we make the next jump because the time-turner has arrived?" Hermione asked.

"The last time we didn't, in Boston when we went away for the week, it seemed as if we were punished on the next two jumps. You were rendered mute in Bombay and I was a Friar who had to self-flagellate in Scotland."

"So you think there's conscious thought on the time-turner's behalf?" Hermione asked. "You realize how that sounds?"

"I do," he said.

"Maybe we need to test that theory," she started. "As long as this place and our circumstances aren't too horrible, maybe we should stay for a while and see where the next jump takes us. If it's a bad one, then your theory is correct. If it isn't then it's not."

"Are you willing to risk bad circumstances to prove the theory?" He asked.

"What else do we have to go on?" She asked.

"True," he agreed.

"So we stay...wherever this is?" She asked as she looked outside at the black beyond their window.

"At least fire has been discovered," Severus said as he looked at the lamp.

"I'm thinking nineteenth century," Hermione said as she looked around at their room. "Shall we take in the rest of it?"

He nodded in agreement and leaned over to pull some dirty pants off a nearby chair. They smelled of manure.

"I think we're farmers," he said with disdain as he shrugged on the pants.

Hermione reached for a nearby housecoat and tied it at her waist. Severus grabbed the lamp and opened the door to the hallway.

Outside their room was a rustic kitchen. It was clean and neat with a plain table and chairs, some cooking equipment and a fireplace that was still crackling. There was a door that led outside, another door to a storage room for food and supplies and one final door to another room that appeared to be a sitting room.

"Just us," Severus said as he turned to look at her. She was listening to bleating and pointing toward the window.

"Sheep?" She asked. "It sounds like a lot of them."

"That it does," he said as he walked to stand next to her. "The muffilato..."

"And before that we were too busy to listen for sheep," she said as she grasped his hand.

"True," he said as he squeezed hers.

"We won't know anything more until morning," she said as she tugged on his hand and lead him back to their bedroom.

He stripped off his pants and, not knowing where any other clothes were, slid into bed naked next to her. She took off her robe and, after turning out the light, cuddled her naked body against his.

"I think we're going to like it here for a while," she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"It started out well," he said as he patted her hair.

"That it did," she said with a yawn before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Two weeks later Severus Snape had learned more about sheep farming then he ever desired. Like, for instance how to milk a sheep and slaughter a sheep. There were no others who worked on the farm with them. It was obvious that as farmers, they were not particularly wealthy, but made due with what was available. Hermione found evidence of candles made from sheep fat and cheese made from sheep milk. She had been trying, with little success, to copy the process.

Besides learning about sheep farming they had been learning about each other in a whole new sense. Severus now knew that the back of her knee was particularly ticklish and Hermione discovered the he had incredibly sensitive nipples. They spent their days farming and their nights making sometimes passionate, sometimes slow love. Without the farm chores, both would have considered it ideal. Except for their first time, he used his small amount of magic to cast contraceptive charms over them whenever they made love. A baby was a complication they didn't need.

"Perhaps we should explore a little, take the buggy out and see if there's another farm or village nearby," Severus said one morning over dry bread. He had not once complained about Hermione's less than stellar cooking out of fear he would be turned out of her bed.

"We could," she said absently as she fingered the time-turner.

"Have you figured out something?" He asked, leaning forward and watching her intently.

"If there is intent, and we were being punished for staying longer then we were supposed to...then the opposite must also be true."

"How so?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"When have we been rewarded?" Hermione asked.

Severus thought for a long moment. "Possibly, now."

"Sex may have been our reward," Hermione smiled at him.

"Could the peach farm also be considered a reward?" Severus asked.

"Your mother was no prize," Hermione said as she stretched out her legs.

"Yes, but as our existences go...we weren't slaves, or servants, or..."

"True," Hermione said. "Could Newfoundland also be a reward?"

"I think, possibly," Severus conceded.

"So what did we do to deserve those rewards?" Hermione asked.

"We rescued that girl on the slave ship and we saved my family from being butchered in Ireland," Severus noted. "Seems to be a theme."

Hermione nodded and looked a the time turner again.

Just then there was a fierce rapping on the door to their cabin.

"Mr Snape! Mr Snape!" A young boy called.

Severus rose and went to the door.

"Mr Snape, I need you to come quick. One of our ewes is giving birth and dad can't handle it on his own. There's something wrong with the lamb!"

"Hitch the horses," Severus commanded as he went for his coat.

The young boy ran from their kitchen and Hermione turned to Severus.

"Severus, do you know anything about birthing lambs?"

"Not a thing," Severus said as he sat to lace up his boots.

"So, how can you...?"

"I don't know," Severus said as he pulled on his other boot.

"You know this compromises our experiment, right?"

He looked at her confused.

"We are trying to not do as we are told, and see if we get punished. If you help someone..."

"Then it is compromised," Severus said as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Okay," she nodded as she watched him leave.

* * *

He staggered into their house just after dark that night.

"Severus?" Hermione asked as she rounded to corner from the sitting room.

"Sorry...sorry," he said as he slumped against the closed door behind him.

"You're drunk?" She asked, annoyed. "This whole bloody time I've been worried sick and you've been drinking?"

"We lost the lamb and the...and the sheep," Severus said by way of explanation.

"So that was reason to get pickled?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You weren't there," he said as he staggered to a chair and sat heavily in it.

"You drove like this?" She asked, incensed.

"It's a bloody wagon Hermione and there wasn't a soul on the road," he said as he clumsily unlaced a boot.

"It doesn't mean you couldn't have got lost or turned over in a ditch or..."

"I didn't," he said as he sat up and nudged off his other boot without undoing the laces.

She sighed heavily.

"What took so long?"

"The ewe laboured forever...she was in a lot of pain," he said as he took off his coat. "It took a long time, then she bled out...there was nothing we could do."

"And the lamb?" Hermione asked.

"Too weak and without her mother's milk, dead within an hour," he said with a great sigh. "Martin invited me to stay for supper and we indulged."

"What did you drink?"

"Absinthe," Severus said as he looked at her humbly.

"The addictive and psychotropic drug?" Hermione asked incensed.

"It's not...it's not that bad," he said.

"You've had it before?"

"Of course. Haven't you?"

"No," she said as she walked past him to lock the door. "I try and stay away from drug use."

"Hermione," he said as he grabbed her arm when she went to pass him again. "It's not a drug. And even if it were...you're telling me you've never tried any drug?"

She stared at him for a long moment. "I know you're going to think it prudish, but no. I have not ever had any sort of drug."

"Why ever not? You're young and I'm sure your friends..."

"They have. I choose to keep my head," she said as she pulled her wrist from his grasp. "I guess you are of a different mindset?"

He watched after her as she walked into their bedroom. Slowly and carefully he rose from his chair and followed her.

"I was young in the seventies Hermione," he said as he watched her undress for bed. "Drugs were part of the culture back then."

"So you only did drugs when you were a teenager?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

"No," he said as he walked over to her.

"Are drugs part of your...lifestyle?" She asked.

"No," he said softly. He took a deep breath and decided to be honest. "I have not done any type of drug since my days as a Death Eater. I used them, occasionally, to help numb the pain. To...to take away my awareness of what I was doing, to myself and others. You may look down on me, think me a coward, but they were a type of coping mechanism I used in an insane situation."

She pulled her nightgown over her head and looked at him carefully.

"Did you do a lot of drugs?" She asked.

"Comparatively, no," he said honestly. "I know you are obviously unimpressed with this part of my past, and I am sorry for that, but not for what drugs allowed me during that dark period in my life."

"What did they allow you?" She asked, interested.

"Escape," he said simply.

She sighed and walked toward him.

"Judge me if you will, but know that I was not an addict, nor have I touched any narcotic since the Dark Lord fell," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you for your honesty," she said softly as she touched his hand. "You should get to bed."

He nodded his head and shucked off his clothing, stripping down to his underwear and falling into bed next to her.

"You know what this means?" She asked in the dark.

"What?" He asked with a yawn.

"That you didn't save anyone, so our experiment is still valid," Hermione said.

"True," he yawned again. His head was spinning and he needed to figure out how to close his eyes and not feel like he was still moving.

"Forgive me, Severus," she said as she grasped his hand and started to methodically turn the time-turner.

"What?" He asked.

Just then there was a familiar tug and they spun away from their bed and into a whole other time and place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I know it's been a bit longer then a week but I hope the surprises in this one are worth it. The series is coming close to an end, I think we've got only a few chapters to go. So enjoy the ride! **

**Oh, also please let me know what you think! Reviews are amazing but sometimes I see loads of people reading and only a couple of reviews. It makes me wonder if people are happy with the progression of the story if they aren't commenting...**

* * *

**Papua New Guinea, 1618**

When Hermione Granger came to, she was kissing someone passionately in bed. She pulled back from the man and looked at him in the darkness. It was so dark it was impossible to see who it was.

She felt a man reach out and touch her frizzy hair.

"Thank gods," Severus said in the darkness. He felt around on his person and, finding no time-turner waited for her information.

Hermione sighed with relief and leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Doesn't seem as if we're being punished," Severus said as he rubbed her back. "Do you have it?"

"No, but don't speak of our luck yet, you might curse us," Hermione warned. "Can you see anything?"

"I can't even bloody see you," Severus said as he rolled away from her and reached around for a lamp.

"No lamp here. Your side?"

Hermione reached around on her side of the bed and found nothing. "Nothing here."

"So how the hell are we supposed to...Hermione?" He asked as he felt the bed creak and her get up.

"I'm just going to check...do you hear that?"

"What?" He asked as he got out of bed and shuffled toward her voice.

"Waves," she said as she shuffled around the room.

He found her and grasped her hand and they shuffled toward the sound of waves together.

Hermione felt a piece of cloth before her and pulled it aside. They both peered outside at the expanse of water before them.

"What the hell?" Severus asked as he stepped outside the door.

Hermione followed him and they stood on a front porch with beach and water before them. The moon lit everything better outside.

Severus turned and looked at the small hut that they were standing in front of, then he looked at Hermione standing in a white nightgown with mussed hair.

Hermione looked down the beach and saw three other huts just like theirs. A small fire seemed to be burning at the edge of a treed area.

"We're someplace tropical," Severus said. "Note the palm trees."

They stood quietly for a moment watching the waves wash in and feeling the sea breeze on their faces.

"Are you upset?" Hermione asked him as she looked at him carefully.

"No," he replied.

"You sure?" She asked.

He paused before answering her again. "Yes."

"I think, from your clothes and mine, we're back quite a bit," Hermione explained.

Severus looked at his own rumpled nightshirt and had to agree.

"Maybe we should just go back to bed for now," Hermione said as she grasped his hand.

"It's quite beautiful," he said as he looked out over the water.

"It is," she agreed.

"Come on," he said softly as he tugged her hand and walked back in their hut.

When they reached their bed he pulled her on top of him and pushed up her night dress exposing her to the night air. She found his shaft and pushed herself down on him, rocking her hips against him slowly. He pushed her nightdress up and over her head exposing her breasts to his eager hands. In that moment, all he wanted was the moon to shine into their room so he could see her beautiful body moving above him.

They rocked against each other for a long time, he feeling her soft skin under his hands, and she feeling his hips bucking against her. She laughed as he rose quite high one time and almost launched her off the bed. He returned her laughter and held onto her hips better when they continued. After a long, sweaty, sexy session she called out his name as her walls palpitated against him and he groaned as he emptied himself into her. It took a while before they felt the need to speak or move again.

"Oh gods, we're good at that," Hermione said as she moved off him and lay next to him on the mattress.

"We are," he agreed as he pulled the light sheet up and over them.

She slung a naked leg over his body and nuzzled her head onto his chest while he wrapped an arm around her.

"We'll have to find out some information about time and place in the morning so I can see if my formula is valid," Hermione explained.

"You're that close to an answer?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I think I might be," she smiled against his chest.

"Well, this may sound quite optimistic, but it seems quite nice here," he said before he kissed the top of her head.

"It does," she agreed.

They both fell into sated sleep quite quickly.

* * *

"Father! Father!" A young man called as he ran up the stairs to Severus' hut.

Severus sat up in their bed and was temporarily blinded by the sun as it shown through the drawn curtain to his room.

"Father, Sister Herm..." the young man stopped as he spotted the other occupant in Severus' bed.

Hermione pulled the sheet up to her neck and got up on one elbow covering her eyes. Severus held his hand up to his eyes to shield to sun.

The young man stood in his doorway, dumbfounded and unable to continue speaking or moving.

"I'll be out in a minute," Severus said to the man. "Please leave."

The young man stepped outside and the curtain fell shut again.

"He called you Father," Hermione whispered.

"And you Sister," Severus whispered back as he got out of bed and divested himself of his nightshirt. He looked around the hut and found some clothes hanging over a chair. He pulled on the black pants, white shirt, and black jacket. When he turned around he saw Hermione wearing a long brown loose dress with a plain belt.

"Cast!" She hissed.

"Shit," he said as he cast a Silencio.

"What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I forgot to cast last night," he said as he walked up to her. "Fuck!"

"People heard us?!" She asked wide-eyed.

"No, I meant I forgot to cast a contraception spell," he said. "I'm sorry. It completely..."

"You forgot?!" She asked, pissed. "You've never forgotten! I didn't think I even had to bloody remind you anymore."

"I know," he conceded. "I'm sorry, it's completely my fault."

"Severus, we don't...we can't...can you imagine if..." she kept starting and stopping.

"The chance is slim," he said as he held onto her shoulders.

"How do you know?!" She asked. "I have no idea where I am in my cycle! I haven't had a period since...wait..."

"What?"

He watched as she counted with her fingers.

"Hermione..."

"The last time I had my period we were in Newfoundland," she said.

"And we spent only two weeks in the Falklands, so you should be due...soon?"

"No, I was due in the Falklands days before we jumped," Hermione said. "I'm late."

"When were in the Falklands I always cast except for that first time when we arrived. How late?" He asked.

"A few days," she said as she looked at him scared.

"Father!" the young man called again. "Sister Marie is...she's coming.'

"Shit!" Severus said as he looked toward the door. "I think I'm a priest and you may be a nun and...and well, I don't think we are allowed to sleep together."

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make herself more presentable. There was only one entrance and exit to the hut so they weren't getting out of anything at this point.

"Why are you standing out here? Where's Father Snape?" a woman's voice snapped outside the hut. "Father?"

"Yes?" Severus asked as he walked toward the piece of material.

Suddenly it was pulled aside and a tall woman in the same clothes as Hermione stood there blocking out almost all the sun.

"Father, Sister Hermione is missing and..." the tall woman spotted Hermione behind him. "Hermione!"

"Sister Marie," Hermione curtsied.

"What in the devil is going on here?!" Sister Marie snapped.

"Sister, if you would please allow me to..." Severus began.

"Brother Adam!" Sister Marie called to the boy outside.

"Yes?" the boy called back.

"Come in here at once!" Sister Marie yelled.

"Sister, I can expla..." Severus began.

"Was Sister Hermione in here when you came to get Father?" Sister Marie asked over her shoulder.

"Uh..." Brother Adam stammered.

"God is watching," Sister Marie reminded him.

"Yes, she was naked in Father's bed," Brother Adam provided as he examined his feet.

"Naked!" Sister Marie yelled as she gestured for Hermione to come to her. "Does chastity mean nothing to you two?"

"Sister! Please!" Severus yelled. "What I do in my hut, is not your concern!"

"Sister Hermione is my charge on this mission, Father," Sister Marie reminded him. "You may not take that seriously but I do! What kind of example are you setting for the natives by bedding an innocent girl on a mission for God?!"

"Sister Marie, Father and I..." Hermione started as she approached her.

"Is that what he told you?" Sister Marie said as she turned to Hermione.

"Sister Marie, we'll discuss this later!" Severus snapped. "We all have work to do."

"I question your commitment to this mission Father!" Sister Marie yelled. "God does not want his men of the cloth fornicating out of the bonds of wedlock. Maybe someone else would be better suited..."

"Don't question me!" Severus commanded.

Sister Marie narrowed her eyes at the pair.

"Sister Hermione please follow Sister Marie and get started on your work for today," Severus said. "I will get started on mine."

"I will not allow you to defile the girl again," Sister Marie said as she roughly grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Ouch!" Hermione cried out.

"Unhand her!" Severus said as he walked toward the pair.

"I will take care of the female missionaries and you Father, if you are still capable, will handle the males," Sister Marie said tersely.

Severus peeled back Sister Marie's fingers and pulled Hermione toward him. "Hermione will work with me today."

"I think that is highly inappropriate," Sister Marie huffed.

"And I think you are highly inappropriate," Severus said as he pushed Hermione behind him protectively.

"The Church will hear about this," Sister Marie warned before she turned to leave. "Just because we live with heathens doesn't mean we should become them too!"

Hermione stood behind Severus and watched wide-eyed and shocked as Sister Marie left.

"Brother Adam, what is the schedule for today?" Severus asked.

"We're teaching the children and starting the roof on the church," Brother Adam explained.

"When are we expected?" Severus asked as he watched the young man.

"In thirty minutes, Father," Adam explained.

"Sister Hermione will be with is today," Severus explained, what he didn't need to. "We'll be out shortly."

Brother Adam bowed and walked from the hut. Severus cast a quick Silencio and turned to face Hermione.

"Are you normally on time?"

"What?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Your cycle, I have noticed that you've had it and early on had been keeping track of your times but I must admit that recently..."

"What are we going to do about Sister Marie?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind her!" Severus said anxiously. "Have you been late recently?"

"No," Hermione said. "I'm like clockwork, despite the time shifts."

"Then that places this at possibly the first time," Severus said nervously. "Right?"

"I can't exactly buy a home pregnancy test now, can I?" Hermione asked.

"No," Severus said. "I know there's a charm but I've never had cause to learn it."

"Neither have I," Hermione said as she sat heavily on the bed. "I have been tired, but not sick."

"True," he agreed as he sat next to her. "You've been randy."

Hermione nodded in the affirmative.

"How are we going to figure this out?" Severus sighed as he placed a hand on her knee.

"The only thing I can think of is wait," Hermione said as she placed a hand on his. "As much as it's going to drive us crazy...if we wait another few weeks and nothing...happens. Then, logically we need to consider the possibility."

He sighed heavily. "Agreed."

They sat in silence.

"I'm sorry I forgot to cast that first time," Severus said softly. "I know this is not what you want."

"You mean having a child while we are stuck in some sort of time travel loop where each jump could land us in a dangerous situation? No...no I think this is the perfect time."

Severus looked at the tears streaming down her face and wiped them away with his hand.

"We could stay here instead of risking..." Severus began.

"And live as bloody missionaries with Sister Marie?" Hermione chuckled.

"It would save us from another jump," Severus said.

"Yes, but we would still be here, in the middle of nowhere, having a baby...it would be almost as bad as the hurricane," Hermione said.

"Because it's our baby," Severus began. "Would it jump with us?"

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed. "Holy shit, this is different!"

"That's what I am wondering," Severus said. "In the past you arrived pregnant, but it seems that this time I may have made you pregnant."

"So you think if we make another jump it might...solve this?" Hermione asked. "I mean...we'd still be here with a baby but you and I would be in a different time."

"If we find the time-turner it might be worth a try," Severus said.

"It would," Hermione said, brightening. "And if it doesn't we're no worse than now."

"True," Severus agreed.

"Severus, it's the situation that is difficult...not...not us, right?"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"I mean...I still care...and... and it's not that it's your baby...it's just that it's a baby."

"I know," he said as he gave her a small smile.

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

* * *

Weeks passed with no sign of the time-turner. Hermione started to work with the other female missionaries on teaching quilting and reading, while he helped build roofs and structures to keep the natives free from the elements.

The more he thought about it, the more he wondered about the whole reward/punishment theory of the time-turner. Could Hermione's pregnancy be a reward or a punishment? Could their being stranded here in paradise, but as poor missionaries unable to continue a relationship, be a reward or a punishment?

What they had learned was that he was an Anglican Priest and she a missionary, not a nun as they had feared. He was permitted to marry but not have extra-marital sex, which was why Sister Marie was so troubled by their circumstance. Hermione had been sleeping in Sister Marie's hut since and he was still looked upon with disdain.

He and Hermione had, surprisingly, spent quite a bit of time together, but usually surrounded by others. Their mission, as he understood it, was to educate and provide infrastructure to the heathens of New Guinea. The natives themselves seemed to be amicable and worked alongside the missionaries with ease. He wasn't sure if his former self pushed religion onto the natives, but he had not since his arrival.

Hermione had yet to get her period which made them both believe that she was very possibly pregnant. Almost four months pregnant. Something which made both of them quite ill at ease. Part of him cursed himself for being such a fool and not casting the contraception spell. Another part of him, one he tried to ignore, was proud that he was virile enough to impregnate the witch on the first try. And yet another part of him wondered what this would mean for their future. Would jumps absolve them of the child? Did they want that? Could a jump harm the child? Could he live knowing a child he created with her was living in another time and place?

"Father," Hermione said as she sat down at the table next to him.

"Sister," he nodded as he glanced up and saw the disapproving glare of Sister Marie.

"You are well?" Hermione asked.

"I am," he said, looking at her confused.

"Those herbs you gave me for my stomach," Hermione began. "They are creating some problems."

"What problems?" Severus turned to face her, worried. He had created some rudimentary medicines for her to help with her vitamin intake in case she was pregnant.

"I think the dosage might be off?" Hermione said cryptically.

"Just say what you mean," he said as he cast a quick Silencio around them.

"I'm constipated...there's something in the herbs that is not causing things to...move," she quickly said embarrassed.

"It's the iron," he said with a nod as he cancelled the spell. "I'll adjust those herbs for you Sister. Maybe you can pick them up before bed tonight?"

Brother Adam's head snapped in their direction.

"I can do that," Hermione nodded.

Later that night Severus had prepared the herbs for her, going easy on the iron, and he sat and waited on his rickety front porch. He saw her walking toward him on the beach. She was beautiful. The glow from the setting sun cast highlights across her wild hair, and her sun-kissed skin seemed to give off an ethereal glow. In that moment, for purely selfish reasons, he wished she was pregnant. He wanted a family with her.

"Gods, I'm tired," she said as she climbed the steps. He moved to the side and offered her the one chair available.

He cast the Silencio around them and, leaning his back against the rail looked at her carefully.

"How are you feeling otherwise?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said as she fiddled with the belt on her long dress. "One of the native women came up to me, laid her hands on my belly and said 'pikinini' over and over again while smiling at me. Sister Marie was visibly shaken and told the woman to leave us. When I turned to ask her what it meant she said it would all be taken care of next week."

"What if pikinini means..."

"It means baby, I asked Sister Frances," Hermione said as she looked up at him. "We're having a baby Severus."

He couldn't help the small smile that graced his face before he dashed it away.

"How do you feel about that?" He asked her seriously.

She stood and walked over to the rail and leaned against it next to him; their shoulders and hips touching.

"I did want children, on day," she said non-committally.

He waited for her to continue.

"I couldn't bear to have a child, our child, and jump away from him or her," Hermione said with a twinge up upset to her voice. "It was one thing when I arrived in a pregnant state. This one...well, it's ours. If we jumped after we had him or her, we'd take the child with us."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"That being said," Hermione said softly. "I can't imagine living as a bloody missionary, no matter how beautiful it is here. I'd still want to try to get back to Hogwarts."

He sighed next to her. "And if we can't?"

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I don't know. I just don't want to place our child at risk. It's one thing if it's me who's a slave, but my daughter or son..."

"Agreed," he said softly.

"Do you think, if we jump when I'm pregnant that I'll stay pregnant? I mean I know we said a jump might solve this problem but...but part of me doesn't."

"Doesn't what?" He asked.

"Doesn't want to solve the problem," she explained.

He turned and looked at her, grasping her two hands in his he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"I want this baby too," he admitted shyly, as if it was something he shouldn't.

She smiled up at him and hugged him tightly against her frame.

"Sister Hermione!" Sister Marie called out to the pair. "Father!"

"Yes, Sister Marie?" Severus said in a droll voice as he cancelled the Silencio.

"Your behaviour is problematic," she said from below. "Sister Hermione should not be alone with you or..."

"We are not alone," Hermione started. "We're sitting out here where anyone could go by."

"We'll see what Father Nicholas has to say about that!" Sister Marie said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry?" Severus asked.

"Father Nicholas should be here within the week and he's quite interested in talking with you Father about the nature of your relationship with Sister Hermione."

"Is he now?" Severus said as he eyed the busybody. Sister Marie had been a thorn in his side for weeks.

"And if Sister Hermione is pregnant," she hissed at the pair of them. "You will both do the honourable thing!"

They watched as Sister Marie marched off along the sand.

"I better get back," Hermione said as she stepped away from him.

"If we are now a pair of dishonourable people," he stared. "Why can't you just stay?"

Hermione kissed his chin and took the medicine off the railing. "Because who knows how long we'll have to live the old bat, and we don't want to make things worse, do we?"

He huffed next to her. "I haven't been sleeping well."

"Neither have I," she smiled up at him. "Your snoring would drown out all the other jungle noises that make me anxious."

"Cheeky tart!" He teased as he whacked at her hip.

"Goodnight!" She called over her shoulder.

"Goodnight," he called back quietly as he watched her leave.

* * *

"So Severus, I was wondering if we could have a chat after this delicious meal?" Father Nicholas said as he wiped at his mouth.

'Of course, what would you like to talk about?" Severus said as he eyed Hermione down the table.

"We best talk about that in private," Father Nicholas said, knowingly.

Severus continued to eat and wondered if he should just give in to the temptation to say something shocking.

"Father, I was wondering if while you were here you might take on a religious duty?" Severus asked as all eyes at their table took him in.

"Of course, I am always available to serve the Lord," Father Nicholas replied.

"Do you think you could marry me and Miss Granger this week?" Severus asked.

He watched as Hermione almost choked on the soup she was eating. Several forks clattered down and people looked at him with mouths agape. Severus pulled off a chunk of bread and dipped it in his soup.

"Of...of course I could!" Father Nicholas smiled. "That's what had in mind for our conversation after dinner. Congratulations Father!"

The people at the table congratulated bother Hermione and Severus. Severus tried to keep from laughing as he saw her dazed and confused look. If they were going to have a baby, in this time, they needed to be married. It was safer for them both.

"Everyone please raise your glass," Father Nicholas said as he stood up. "To Severus and Hermione!"

"To Severus and Hermione!" The group mimicked.

Just then Hermione let out a sharp gasp.

"Sister?" Brother Adam asked as he looked at her.

Severus was looking at her shocked as she pointed and then stopped.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"Nothing, I...nothing," she said finally. "Just a bit of spice."

Severus got up from his seat and walked around to her. "Are you okay?"

"He's wearing it," Hermione whispered. "It's under all those robes but it's there."

Severus' eyes went to the other priest and he noted a small bit of gold peeking out from beneath a layer.

"I'll get it tonight," Severus said before he left her side and went back to his seat.

Getting the time-turner had been easy enough. While the priest slept Severus slipped it out from his things and hid it under a lose floorboard in their hut. Severus lay in bed that night wondering if they dare make a jump. If their circumstances were horrible, he would never forgive himself. After all, life in New Guinea as missionaries wasn't that bad. If they jumped and she was no longer pregnant...he didn't know what to think about that.

He finally fell into a fitful sleep tossing and turning about the possibilities. Hours later he was roused by the earth shaking beneath him. Father Nicholas got out of bed and started to pray as he pulled on his clothes.

"What the devil is happening?" Severus asked.

"Earthquake!" Father Nicholas called as he pulled on a shoe.

"Gods!" Severus yelled as he launched himself out of bed, threw on his robe and ran from the hut.

"Father!" Father Nicholas yelled behind him.

Severus heard nothing but the beating of his own heart as he ran toward Hermione's hut. He watched the structure shift and bend on the thin stand structure and worried he would be too late. The earth groaned beneath him and waves smashed violently against the shore.

He mounted the stairs to her hut and ran inside. "Hermione!"

"Father!" Sister Marie called out to him from her place huddled in the corner of the room. He looked and saw Hermione laying on the floor her head bleeding and a bunch of books thrown around her on the floor.

He went to her immediately and she roused awake looking at him with bleary eyes as the hut continued to shake. "Severus?"

"I have to get you out of here," he said as he picked her up and started to carry her from the room.

"Father! Where are you...?" Sister Marie called after them.

As he carried her down the stairs the shaking abruptly stopped and everything seemed to settle into a scary silence for a few moments. Then, when he reached the beach he started to hear the screams and yells of those around him. The natives were grabbing their children and running inland. The missionaries stumbling from their huts.

Severus walked quickly across the beach and towards his hut. He met Father Nicholas on the stairs.

"She's hurt?" Father Nicholas asked as he looked down at Hermione.

"She is," Severus said as he walked past him.

"I'll send Sister Marie over when..." Father Nicholas started.

Severus turned and looked at the man. "A tsunami is probably going to hit us. After an earthquake like that it's almost a guarantee. You must follow the natives and get everyone inland as much as possible."

Father Nicholas nodded and ran toward a group of missionaries helping each other out of their huts.

Severus ran into his room with Hermione in his arms and dropped her gently on his bed.

"There'll be aftershocks and possibly a tsunami," Severus said absently to her as he pulled up the lose floorboard with the time-turner contained underneath it. "I have to get you...get you and the baby out of here."

Hermione moaned from the bed.

Severus walked over to a pitcher of water and, dabbing a cloth, took it over to her and wiped the blood off her forehead. "Your own bloody books did this."

He was worried, but he knew he had no other choice. They had to make the jump, he just hoped it was to a good place, and that she was still pregnant when they arrived. Otherwise, she may never forgive him.

"Come on," he said as he pulled her up into his arms. He carefully turned the time-turner based on the calculations she had shared with him, and, kissing her on the lips, spun it. They were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on this one but it took a while to get right. Only a few to go, the end is near...**

* * *

**Freetown, Sierra Leone 1794**

Hermione landed in the middle of a bedroom in a nicely decorated home. She looked around and saw another young woman standing across the room looking at her funny.

"Hermione? Did you even hear me?" The young woman asked. Hermione estimated that she was about eighteen.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked as she checked her person for the time-turner. Finding none she sighed.

"Hermione?" The woman asked again.

"Yes? Sorry," Hermione said as she looked toward her.

"My tutor is waiting for us," she said as she pinched her cheeks and checked her reflection in the mirror. "I hope he'll stay to talk with me again today."

Hermione nodded and followed the woman out of the room. They walked down a long hallway toward the entry. It was almost stifling hot and her skirts and corsets felt incredibly restrictive. Hermione sighed heavily and looked around each corner for Severus. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Mr Snape," the young woman said as she entered the hall. "I hope we haven't kept you."

Hermione smiled as she saw Severus standing stiffly by the door with a valise in his hand.

"No, you have not," Severus said with a slight bow as his eyes met Hermione's. She watched them drop to her stomach with a question.

Her hand immediately went to her belly and started to hyperventilate. She didn't know if she was still pregnant. She couldn't feel the baby yet; hadn't been able to in the past. She didn't show any signs of pregnancy this early on so there was no telling.

"Hermione are you okay?" The young woman asked as she turned to her cousin.

"Perhaps you should get her a glass of water Miss Gillingham," Severus said as he walked toward Hermione.

"Yes, right," Miss Gillingham said as she left the hallway quickly heading towards the kitchens.

Severus immediately went to Hermione's elbow. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know Severus, I don't know if I'm still..." Hermione said, almost frantic.

"There's no way to tell," he said as he looked at her tenderly. "We'll just have to see."

She nodded her head in agreement. As much as she wanted to know, there was no way she actually could.

"Where are we?" Hermione whispered as she looked over her shoulder.

"Somewhere hot," he said as he watched for the return of her cousin. "Almost like India."

"I...what are you...?" Hermione started.

"Here's your water," Miss Gillingham said as she walked toward Hermione. She stopped short when she saw Severus standing so close to Hermione.

Severus took Hermione about the waist. "She was about to faint."

"Oh my god!" Her cousin exclaimed. "Let's get her to the salon."

Severus helped Hermione to the sitting room and slowly sat her down on a comfortable chair.

"How are you now?" He asked as he looked at her with more concern than he should.

"I'm fine," she nodded as she took the glass of water from her cousin and sipped it.

"I hope I'll still be able to continue with my lesson," Miss Gillingham said, unworried about Hermione.

"Maybe in a few minutes," Severus supplied. "Once we ascertain that she is fine."

"Hermione gets light-headed quite frequently," Miss Gillingham said. "We really shouldn't be making such a fuss."

Hermione looked at her cousin with furrowed brows. Miss Gillingham was staring at Severus with longing eyes. Hermione didn't much care for her cousin at first, now she cared for her even less.

She spilled her water on her cousin's dress 'by accident'.

"Oh heavens!" Miss Gillingham shrieked. "My dress!"

"I'm so sorry," Hermione half-heartedly apologized.

Severus looked at her with a glare. He knew she'd done it on purpose and she was already putting herself in her cousin's bad books.

"Clarence!" Miss Gillingham called. "I'll...I'll have to change!"

"Yes, Miss Agatha?" A butler said as he appeared.

"Hermione has spilled her water on me!" Agatha said indignant. "Can you summon Molly to meet me in my rooms to help me change?"

"Right away Miss Agatha," the butler said before he left.

"Agatha, I'm so sorry," Hermione said half-heartedly.

"Mr Snape," Agatha said as she ignored her cousin. "If you'll excuse me, I'll return momentarily."

Severus bowed slightly and watched her leave.

"Do you plan on always being this obvious?" Severus hissed after the door shut.

"We needed to be alone," Hermione explained as she turned to him. "She's Agatha Gillingham, you are her tutor, she's obviously infatuated with you and..."

"She is not!" Severus said, indignant.

"Severus, that is a woman in lust if I ever saw one," Hermione explained as they walked about the room looking for clues.

"There are several maps here," Severus said. ignoring her remark. "They are of the west coast of Africa but that doesn't necessarily indicate where we are."

"Right," Hermione said. "Oh! A letter. It's dated February 1794. It must be recent because the writer...Mrs. Clara Gillingham was mid-response."

"Okay, very late 18th century, possibly Africa or at least a hot climate," Severus said as he looked out the window onto a small town. "I don't know where I live."

"Shite!" Hermione said as she walked into the corner of a table.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he walked toward her.

"I banged by stomach and it really hurt," Hermione said as she rubbed the sore spot.

His warm hand was placed on top of hers. She pulled hers out and let his rest on her stomach. Her eyes welled with tears and he gave her a soft hug.

"We'll know, one way or the other, soon. There's no use worrying until then," he said quietly into her ear.

"It doesn't make it any easier," Hermione said as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I know," he said softly.

Severus heard a floorboard creak in the hallway and pushed Hermione gently away from him. The door opened and the butler appeared.

"Mr Snape, Miss Gillingham requested that I get you a tea while you wait," the butler said.

"That would be good," Severus said as he nodded toward the man.

The butler left quickly.

"How will we find out where you live?" Hermione asked.

"Ask the driver to take me home," Severus said. "He's probably done it in the past or..."

Severus reached into his suit pocket and drew out a wallet.

"There!" Severus said as he held up a card for Hermione to see. It had his address on it.

"Good!" Hermione smiled at him.

"Now when will we have a chance to speak?" Severus asked.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't think of a time.

"I imagine I come each week to tutor, we could at least search on our own and update weekly," Severus supplied.

"Agreed," Hermione said with another sigh.

The door opened and Agatha walked inside in a hurry. "I'm sorry Mr Snape."

"Do not worry about it Miss Gillingham," Severus said as he watched her.

"Hermione, I think you should go lay down," Agatha said as she turned to face Hermione. "In fact I insist."

Hermione looked at Agatha and nodded. She was not getting out of this one.

"Mr Snape," she said as she nodded toward Severus.

"Feel better Miss Granger," Severus said with a nod.

Hermione left the room and went to lie down.

* * *

Over the next month, Severus came to tutor and spurn the advances of Agatha twice a week. She was far more forward when the two of them were alone and he had trouble keeping her at bay whilst still remaining polite.

Hermione was gaining weight steadily and had developed a slight belly. She was feeling confident that she was still pregnant as no menses had occurred but Severus was still holding out for more overt signs.

Their conversations were always stinted and in public. Sometimes the most they shared was through head nods and hidden smiles. Hermione hated that they were apart and that they couldn't share in this experience. She also hated that Severus still wasn't sure she was still pregnant.

They had not found the time-turner. He had searched the room he rented from the local physician, she the entire Gillingham household on the premise of helping her aunt organize the house better. Her aunt Clara was a nice woman, calm and easy to smile but her uncle was very snappish in his speech and had little patience for anyone. He worked long hours for the British Government trying to establish a new system of government for the people of Freetown now that slavery had been abolished. Hermione admired his principles but couldn't understand why he was always so gruff and angry.

Her cousin Agatha was another story. She seemed nice to Hermione one minute but was jealous and mean the next. Any attention that Severus showed Hermione was not received well by Agatha and usually meant she was ridiculed or sent from the room. Severus stopped acknowledging Hermione after this became apparent to save her the comments and dismissals.

The heat was almost unbearable in Sierra Leone but because of the somewhat chaotic environment in the town, Hermione and Agatha were not permitted to go out much. The most outdoor time they got was when they spent evenings in the back garden at the house. Hermione had gathered from her latest conversation with Agatha that she was hoping Severus would propose as her family's time in Sierra Leone would be coming to a close in six months and she'd like it if they could return to London a married couple. Severus had no idea.

"Should you really be having another Hermione dear?" Agatha asked as she watched Hermione reach for another tart. "Your waist is getting a little out of control."

Hermione couldn't help but redden at the remark. Agatha thought she had embarrassed her but in reality she was pleased someone else had pointed out the Severus that her body was changing; a sure sign she was with child.

"I don't know," Severus said as he sat back in his chair and looked at Hermione. "She looks the same to me."

Agatha laughed and playfully slapped him on the knee, allowing her hand to linger on his longer than was acceptable before pulling back.

"Men don't notice these things," Agatha said as she shook her head. "If Hermione doesn't stop eating, father will have trouble getting her back on the boat later this month."

Both Hermione and Severus' heads snapped toward Agatha.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

"Hermione is returning to England in three weeks," Agatha said as she picked up her tea. "She needs to return to help with her sister's wedding. But it has been pleasant, hasn't it Mione?"

Hermione nodded mutely at her cousin. She couldn't go anywhere without Severus, but how was he to leave as well?

"How unfortunate," Severus said slowly as he looked at her. He was telling her that they needed to find the time-turner before they had to deal with her being sent away.

"I don't know if it's unfortunate," Agatha said as she leaned into Severus and spoke in a whisper. "Poor dear has had an unpleasant stomach most of her stay and has been eating enough for two. She may not fit in her dress for the wedding."

Severus chuckled at her turn of phrase; it was probably entirely appropriate. He hadn't admitted it to Hermione but this last week he had become convinced she was indeed still with child; their child. She suddenly seemed to start to glow these last few days, her cheeks had filled out, and her breasts had seemed to grow a few sizes. They hadn't had time to talk privately once this week.

"Oh!" Hermione said as she grasped at her stomach with a look of fear in her eyes.

"What?" Severus and Agatha asked at the same time. The first was concerned, the second annoyed.

"Uh...nothing," Hermione said as she rubbed a circle on her belly and looked at Severus wide-eyed.

"Are you going to take sick?" Agatha asked curtly.

"No, I'm...um, I'm fine," Hermione chuckled as she continued to rub her stomach and smile at them.

"Hermione," Agatha chastised as she watched her cousin rubbing her belly. "Mixed Company."

"Oh, sorry Mr. Snape," Hermione said as she took her hand away from her belly and sat up straight.

Severus couldn't help but notice that as soon as Agatha looked away Hermione's hand was back feeling and prodding her belly. It un-nerved him and he needed to find out what was wrong.

"Agatha, where is the 4th Edition Geography text? I don't see it here," Severus said as he gestured toward the pile of books.

"I thought you said we were done with it, I...it might be on the shelf here," Agatha said as she got up.

"It's in our room," Hermione said loudly, sensing an opportunity to rid themselves of Agatha for a moment.

"I don't remember..." Agatha said.

"I'm sure I saw it there, either in the closet or under the bed," Hermione said convincingly.

"I don't recall..." Agatha began.

"I think you mother brought it in when she was re-organizing and somehow it ended up...in one of those places," Hermione explained.

"Oh, heavens...Severus, please excuse me," Agatha said as she marched toward the door.

Severus rose from his seat and bowed. He waited until Agatha had exited the room and turned to face Hermione.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"Nothing," she smiled up at him and placed a hand on her belly. "He's moving."

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"He?" Severus asked.

"I just say 'he' because I can't bear to say 'it'." Hermione held out a hand for him to come to her. "Here."

Severus took her hand and watched as she placed it on her small round tummy. She watched him and waited for anything to happen.

"We have to find it," he said as he waited as well. "Otherwise..."

"Otherwise I'm on a boat in three weeks," Hermione said as she moved his hand around a little for better placement. "Agatha expects you to propose."

'What?!" He snapped.

"Shhh!" Hermione said as she placed his hand back on her belly.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Marriage?"

"Apparently you've been on that path for months," Hermione said. "She expects to return to England as Mrs Snape."

"Fat chance of...oh!" He said as he pulled his hand back.

Hermione smiled at him. "You felt that?"

"My god," he said overwhelmed as he placed his hand back on her stomach and waited again.

"So, I'm still pregnant," Hermione said.

"I've thought so for about a week," he admitted.

"A week?" She questioned.

"You definitely have a belly and your skins is glowing and your breasts..."

"My breasts?" Hermione teased.

"I don't know how you fit into your corset still," he joked as he felt another swift kick. "Is he like that all the time?"

"He likes it when I eat," Hermione chuckled. "Hence Agatha's comment."

"What are we to do?" Hermione asked.

They both turned when they heard Agatha bounding down the stairs.

"I'll think of something," he said as he turned and stepped away from her.

"It's not there!" Agatha said. "Are you sure you saw it Mione?"

"Yes, yes I am," Hermione said softly. "I can't understand..."

"No matter," Severus said as he pulled open another book. "We can focus on your Latin instead."

"You'll come to dinner next week? Mother thought you and father might have some things to discuss."

"That would be lovely," Severus said with a fake smile. Now he knew exactly what sort of discussion Agatha had in mind.

* * *

The dinner was postponed because of some business Agatha's father had to leave on and it wasn't until two weeks later that Severus arrived on Friday night to dine with the Gillingham's. In one week Hermione was to return to England; they were starting to lose hope of ever finding the time-turner.

Her belly seemed to have 'popped' in the last two weeks and Severus was finding it harder and harder to believe that they would be able to hide this for much longer.

After dinner he retired to Lord Gillingham's study with some cigars while Hermione, Agatha and her aunt Clara had tea in the salon. Everyone expected that Severus would be asking for Agatha's hand; everyone except Hermione. She wasn't sure how he was going to get out of it, but she knew Severus would not marry Agatha to keep up appearances.

"I think the weather will cool one month before we leave," Agatha said to her mother. "We can marry then tour Europe and arrive back in England about the same time as you and father."

"Don't count your chickens Agatha, Mr Snape may have..."Clara began.

All conversation stopped when the women heard Hermione's uncle yelling in the other room. The words were muffled but he sounded incredibly mad.

"Mother?" Agatha said as she stood and looked at the closed door.

"I...I don't..." Clara stammered.

Hermione rose from her seat and tried to make out the words, but no matter how hard she listened she didn't know what was being said. She heard her uncle yell, Severus respond curtly, her uncle yell again, Severus reply...then a door slammed open and she heard heavy footfalls coming down the hallway.

The door to the salon swung open violently and her uncle stood before them seething. If smoke could have come out of his ears, Hermione was sure it would.

"What have you done?!" He yelled at Hermione as he stalked toward her.

Hermione backed up against the table; her eyes wide and scared.

Just as her got closer she felt Severus slide himself between the two of them. The questions of Agatha and her aunt Clara rang through the room at a frantic pace. Hermione placed a hand on Severus' shoulder and shook behind him.

"I take full responsibility," Severus said firmly. "It is not her fault."

"Not her fault!?" Her uncle yelled as his skin turned an even deeper shade of red. "My brother sends his daughter into my care and you...our trusted tutor...you deflower her!"

Hermione gasped behind Severus. She now knew what her uncle was so mad about. Severus had owned up to her pregnancy.

"What?!" Agatha gasped. "Is this a joke?"

"No, I'm afraid it's not!" Hermione's uncle said as he took a step back, took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"Karl?" Clara asked.

"She's with child Clara! His." Uncle Karl said as he pointed at the pair.

The room exploded in a cacophony of sound as Karl explained to a hysterical Agatha that the man she loved has impregnated her cousin.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Hermione whispered to Severus.

"The only thing I can," he whispered back.

Clara felt faint and needed to be seated as Agatha broke into tears and yelled at the pair of them.

"Do we know for sure she's...she's with child?" Clara asked.

"I have arranged for Dr Roberts to arrive any time now and perform an exam," Severus said as he straightened himself so he appeared even taller. "I wasn't aware of the possibility until this week and, knowing it must be mine, I acknowledge my responsibility and will marry her in the morning."

Agatha began to sob anew. Karl started to mumble about what he'll tell his brother, and Clara kept on talking about the fact that it might not be true.

Hermione clutched onto Severus' shoulder and dropped her head against his back. Of course he would have to do this. She couldn't be sent away, she was showing more and more each day and the time-turner may bloody strand them here for an indefinite amount of time. She couldn't be a single mom in Sierra Leone in the 18th century. They had to marry.

"Sir, a Dr Roberts," the butler said from the doorway.

"Show him to the girl's room," Uncle Karl said with a sigh.

Severus moved to the side and Hermione quietly left the room and walked up the stairs.

* * *

The next day the two of them stood in the salon of the local magistrate's house waiting for him to return from work. The doctor had confirmed that she was pregnant, about five and a half months pregnant. She had been sent to sleep in the guest room away from her broken-hearted cousin, had been told by her uncle that she was a disgrace to her family, and her kind aunt had merely ignored her. No one had been there to say goodbye when Severus arrived to pick her up the next morning, and Dr Roberts had informed them that although they could stay a few nights, he and his wife would be more comfortable if they found a place of their own. Severus was out of a job, they had very little money, and they were stuck in Sierra Leone with a child on the way.

"It'll work out," he said softly as he rubbed small circles on her back.

"We're penniless and in Africa Severus," Hermione said as tears filled her eyes.

"I'll find a job and we'll manage," he said confidently.

"If we could only find the time-turner I'm confident I could either get us back or...or at least closer." She said softly. "The time was off by about ten years, and the location...well, I didn't get that part right, but...but if we can keep moving forward in time, perhaps I can compensate for the location and get us at least close to where we were."

"For now," Severus said quietly. "I don't want you to worry about any of that. You're under a lot of stress and that can't be good for you or the baby and I for one..."

He was interrupted by the front door opening and closing. They heard a butler greet the man of the house and watched as he strode into his salon, not seeing or possibly ignoring them, and poured himself a drink.

Severus cleared his throat.

The magistrate turned and both Severus and Hermione gasped. The time-turner was hanging from his suit jacket like a stop watch.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind my indulgence," he smiled at the pair of them. "It's been a long day and I need something to soothe my nerves."

"Of course," Severus said as he nodded.

"How am I to try the slave traders fairly if I am also told that none can be convicted? It is a bad spot to be in," the magistrate sighed.

Hermione merely nodded.

"But you lot are not here about the slave trade now are you?" He chuckled. "I hear things got...out of hand and now you need to marry?"

Severus and Hermione nodded.

"You won't be the first," he said as he walked up to them. "And you won't be the last."

He shook hands with Severus and nodded genially toward Hermione.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. He was the first person to treat them decently since the news had broken.

"My advice?" The magistrate said as he walked over to his desk and filled out a document. "Leave Freetown as soon as possible. The biddies here will never let you forget."

"Thank you for the advice, sir," Severus said as he approached the man. "I think we shall do that."

The magistrate turned to Severus and handed him the quill to sign his name on the marriage certificate.

Severus smiled at him. "Stupefy!"

The magistrate started to fall and Severus caught him and dragged him to the couch. He took the time-turner from him and walked toward Hermione and handed it to her. Severus shut the doors to the salon and looked at her.

"I don't know how long we have until the butler is back, can you at least get us ahead in time?"

"I can," Hermione said as she fiddled with the time-turner. "I have to adjust for the location problem we experienced last time...I wish I had my bloody notes!"

"Well we don't," Severus said as he hovered over her and watched the door. "Please be quick."

"I'm trying!" Hermione said with an exasperated voice.

"I know, I'm sorry," Severus said as he rubbed her back. "Just do what you have to do. I'll deal with the butler if he comes in."

Hermione made a few quick calculations in her head and adjusted the time-turner correctly. There was a knock at the door and they heard the butler walk past. Hermione's hands worked quickly and the grasped Severus' hand and spun the time-turner.

Their bodies pulled together and popped away in an instant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thank you for your patience, hopefully this nice looong chapter is a good reward. I had a lot of fun writing this one so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Tombstone, Arizona 1884**

* * *

Severus found himself standing behind a bar with a bunch of raucous men around him. Women were dancing on a stage, alcohol was being poured around him, and people were hollering all around him. He searched his person and, not finding the time-turner, sighed and started to look for Hermione. She was no where to be found.

"Hermione?!" He called out. "Hermione!"

"Severus, what are you hollering for?" The man next to him asked, perplexed.

"Where's Hermione?" Severus turned to him and asked.

"Probably upstairs," the man said with a nod to a bunch of rooms. "Earning her keep."

"What?!" Severus snapped.

Just then Severus heard a screech coming from a room upstairs, followed by Hermione's voice screaming his name.

He bolted from behind the bar and ran up the stairs toward the sound.

"Severus!" Hermione screamed again.

He pushed his way down a crowded hallway, past painted ladies and drunken men; his feet couldn't carry him fast enough to her.

"Hermione!" He yelled as he stood in the middle of many doors, waiting to hear her call to him again.

"Help!" She yelled.

Severus turned to his left and opened the door with a loud bang. He found Hermione holding some clothes up over her body and brandishing a poker from a fireplace at a drunken young man who was yelling at her.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Severus yelled as he grabbed the man's shoulder and sent him back against the far wall.

"What the hell?!" The man yelled as he was slammed across the room.

Severus went to Hermione and pulled her tightly against him. "Are you alright? Did he touch you?"

"I'm...where are we?" She asked as she tried to do up her blouse.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her closely.

"I'm fine, I'm..." Hermione's hands went to her pregnant belly and she sighed with relief. "Oh, thank gods."

"What did he do to you?" Severus asked as he turned to glare at the man across the room who was stumbling to his feet.

"I paid for a go and you ain't got no right to barge in here and..." the man started.

"You're lucky I haven't slit your bloody throat," Severus warned.

"He was...we weren't...not yet, I...I got away before anything really happened," Hermione said as she adjusted her skirt. "Please just get me out of here."

He took her hand and started to walk with her from the room.

"Hey buddy! She's mine!" The man shouted as he walked toward them.

"No, she's not!" Severus said clearly as he gave the man one more shove and marched them from the room.

"Severus, what the hell?" A man said as he approached them in the hallway. It was the same man who was behind the bar with him minutes ago.

"She's not working," Severus said as he continued past the man with Hermione towing behind him.

"Wait a second!" The man said as he grabbed Hermione's arm and halted their forward motion.

"Unhand her!" Severus snapped as he turned on the man.

"She makes Vincent too much money to be put outta commiss..." the man started.

"Stu!" The man who was with Hermione yelled as he walked down the hall pulling up his suspenders. "Severus just snapped he..."

"Calm down," Stu said as he placed a hand on the man's chest. "I'll give you Dotty for free."

The man seemed to ponder the proposition for a moment. Then, coming to a decision to take a good deal when he saw one nodded his head in agreement.

"Dotty!" Stu yelled to a buxom blonde. "Go make Charlie happy, okay?"

Dotty walked toward them and looked strangely at Hermione. "Sure boss."

Severus and Hermione watched as she led Charlie into the room they had all just vacated.

"Mind telling me what the hell this is all about?" Stu asked quietly as he leaned into Severus.

"She's pregnant, she shouldn't be...working in her condition," Severus said, hoping his excuse was good enough.

"Severus, you and I know," Stu said as he placed an arm around him and spoke conspiratorially. "It's the knocked up ones make the most."

Severus looked at him shocked.

"She'll make even more the bigger she gets," Stu said as he motioned with his hands to a large belly.

"She can't work," Severus said with authority, hoping in some way he was Stu's superior.

"She can and she will or Vincent will have both your hides," Stu said with a nod. "Just cause you two is now involved, doesn't change the fact that she has a job to do."

"She needs the day," Severus said as he pulled Hermione close to him. "She's not well."

"Fine, we'll keep this to ourselves," Stu gave in. "But tomorrow she's back to work. I won't suffer the wrath of Vincent for no one."

"Thanks Stu," Severus smiled at him.

"Your just lucky he's not supposed to be back until tomorrow because if he walked in and saw one of his big earners sitting on her ass...boy there'd be trouble."

Severus nodded. "I'll just take her to the doctor and..."

"You can't go anywhere," Stu said indignant. "I can't run this gin joint on my own. You're here til ten"

Severus sighed. 'How the hell was he going to get Hermione out of this brothel?'

"I can serve drinks like the other girls," Hermione offered as she took in the sight below her. Women of ill repute were serving drinks to men playing cards and drinking. Some girls were on a stage dancing, a piano played and women sat in little rooms above the crowd seductively moving about. "That way I'll help you."

Severus looked at her. "Perhaps you should go to the doctor's on your own."

"No, not without you," she said as she looked around the place.

"I'll be fine," he said as they walked with Stu down the stairs. "I'm working and you need to relax away from here."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Hermione got the true scope of the madness of the place. They were in the Wild West. All the men were toting guns, including Severus. All the women were scantily clad and for entertainment. Booze was flowing, money was changing hands and no rules seemed to apply. This was not the place they needed to be right now.

"I got the time right, although a decade off, but the location is on the other side of the Atlantic," Hermione whispered to him. "I guess I overshot the goal."

"You think?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"You do a bloody better job then!" Hermione hissed at him.

Severus closed his eyes and took a breath, "I'm sorry, it came out wrong."

She patted his shoulder.

"We need to get out of here though," he said as he looked around and started to walk with her toward the bar. "The problem is, I have no idea how large this town is. If it's too small we can't just disappear until we find the time-turner. But there's no bloody way you are going back to work tomorrow so..."

"We'll figure out something," she said as she pushed her belly against his back. "The baby is rolling around a lot so he's fine."

"Good," Severus said, not turning to look at her. "Maybe I can leave on an errand and you..."

"Severus!" Stu yelled from behind the bar. "Get the hell back here!"

Severus walked with Hermione toward a stool and placed her on it. "Sit and don't move."

He walked behind the bar and started serving drinks; his eyes darting back to her again and again.

Hermione sat on the stool and was taking in her surroundings when a man saddled up next to her.

"Hello honey," he said as he slapped her ass.

Hermione sat up straighter in her seat and looked over at Severus. He was looking away and hadn't noticed or blood would spill.

"How are you?" Hermione asked as she turned to look at the cowboy. She secretly hoped she could keep him at bay without involving Severus.

"Better now that you are warming up this end of the bar," the man said as he leaned in and tried to kiss her.

Hermione pulled back from his whisky breath and smiled at him. "Just relax cowboy."

He smiled at her and slapped a hand on her thigh. "You're good at making me relax."

His hand started to travel up her thigh and Hermione reached down to stop it. "Hold on there, cowboy."

She spotted Severus looking at her from the other end of the bar. She nodded and smiled to let him know she was fine.

"Come on honey," he said as he leaned in a little closer and pulled his hand out from beneath hers. "Give me a go."

"Sorry, I'm not well today," Hermione said as she grabbed his hand again to keep it from it's destination up her skirts. "I can't."

"Nothin' special, just lie there and let me stick it to ya," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Hermione felt the man being pulled from her body and when she could see beyond him, saw Severus launching the man back from the bar.

"What the hell?!" The drunk man yelled as he regained his balance.

"She's off today," Severus said as he grabbed Hermione and pulled her behind the bar.

"No doves behind the bar!" Stu yelled as he shoo'd Hermione out. "It's bad luck!"

Hermione looked at him perplexed. 'Dove?'

"I gots me an all nighter!" The drunk man said as he held up some kind of coin. "It says any girl all night. Well, I want her!"

"She's not working today and even if she..." Severus started.

"Let me see that," Stu said as he reached for the coin. Everyone watched as he studied it. "This is one of Vincent's tokens."

Severus took it from him and looked at it carefully. It read "The Birdcage Theatre. All Night Token. Any girl. Any way. Any day."

He handed the token back to the drunk man. "Choose someone else."

"Vincent said any girl!" The man yelled as a crowd started to form around them.

"Severus, let him have her," Stu cautioned.

"No," Severus said as he pushed Hermione behind him.

Hermione shook in her boots. She was not about to go to a room with that man, but she also didn't want Severus to get hurt. She wasn't sure how they were going to get out of this mess.

"Vincent's gonna hear about this!" The drunk man yelled before he stomped from the brothel.

"You're in for it now," Stu said as he shook his head and walked away.

"I don't care," Severus said as he watched the man leave and relaxed.

"Severus, we've got to get out of here," Hermione whispered.

"I know," he whispered back.

"Bring out the garbage or something," she said in a whisper.

He nodded and walked behind the bar. He lifted up a full can of refuse and walked past Stu. "I'm going to take this outside and get some air."

"Might be the last time you see the light of day once Vincent finds out," Stu warned him.

Severus walked past him and motioned for Hermione to follow him. She was several paces behind and being groped by a new man with each step. Finally she reached the door to the alley and stepped out behind Severus.

He grabbed her hand and made for the road.

"Where are we going to go?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," he said as he looked left and right. It was a small town by modern standards but probably a metropolis of it's day. They seemed to be on a main street; one that intersected another busy one. "Come on."

They walked quickly down the street trying to blend with others but Hermione stood out like a sore thumb in her loud and scanty clothing. Severus noted a beauty parlour on the corner and walked into it with Hermione in tow.

"We don't do those girls here!" A woman yelled when she saw Hermione.

"She needs a haircut," Severus said as he pulled Hermione forward. "Vincent said."

The woman sighed and walked toward them. "I'll do her in the back where my customers can't see her."

"Fine," Severus said as he pulled some money from his pocket.

The woman snatched a couple of coins and shoved Hermione forward. "Come on!"

"I'll be back in thirty minutes," Severus said as he looked at Hermione apologetically.

He walked from the hair salon and looked around the street. There were a couple of ladies shops, but he doubted he could afford new clothes for her with the little that was in his pocket. Just then a small woman wearing old clothes walked past him.

"Excuse me, miss," Severus said as he caught up with her.

She looked at him leery of his intentions.

"Where did you get your clothes?"

"I beg your pardon?!" She snapped.

"What I mean is..." Severus stammered. "My wife needs some clothes and I can't afford those shops, but I wanted to surprise her and..."

She woman smiled warmly at him.

"You don't have no money?" She asked quietly.

"Well, not much," Severus conceded. "She's pregnant and has grown out of the clothes she has."

She nodded knowingly at Severus and motioned for her to follow him. They walked to the end of the street and she pointed toward the church on the hill.

"There's a missions box around back," she said. "Lots of clothes if you're not particular."

"I'm not," he smiled at her. "Thank you for your kindness."

She nodded and turned to leave. "I hope you find something."

"Thank you," Severus called after her as he watched her walk away.

He walked with purpose toward the church. He didn't have much time and would have to hope that there were clothes there she could use. Finding the box around back he started to riffle through it. At first he found mainly children's clothes, but as he looked around he found a frayed but useable blouse, a skirt that would be wide enough to accommodate her new figure although, it may be too long, and a cardigan sweater with a few missing buttons. They would do. All the clothes were warn but more importantly plain. She would stand out less this way. he wrapped them up in a plain sheet and slung it over his shoulder like a sack. Stu would probably be wondering where he was by now and Hermione's absence would be noticed. They needed to lay low or get out of town.

If they left, they may be leaving the time-turner behind them but if they stayed and were caught Severus didn't doubt that Vincent would be a force to be reckoned with. He hated times like these; when he didn't know which decision to make. He'd talk with Hermione and they'd decide together.

When he returned to the salon he heard venom being spit from the mouth of the hairdresser at Hermione. Words like 'whore' and 'hell' were being bandied about.

"Are you done?" Severus snapped as he walked toward the pair.

Hermione's unruly hair was shorter, just below her shoulder. She was starting to stand up when the brute of a salon owner pushed her back down into her seat.

"Almost!" She snapped as she wielded her scissors again. She made a few more cockeyed cuts creating an uneven look and then smiled at Hermione in the mirror. "Now don't you look a picture."

Hermione glared at her and stood quickly from her chair. "I won't thank you for the cut because my fecking blind uncle could have done a better job then you!"

"Look at the mouth on her!" The salon owner gasped.

"I think your mouth equals hers madam," Severus said as he carefully took Hermione's arm.

"My mouth hasn't been where that whore's has!" The woman snapped as she walked behind them. "Purveyor of sin!"

"Good day!" Severus said as he walked Hermione from the shop.

"Thank you for that!" Hermione snapped at him as they walked quickly down the street. Severus' eyes were flashing everywhere.

"I needed you off the street," he said as he guided her down an alleyway and behind a restaurant.

"I'm too noticeable," Hermione said as they walked to a private corner next to some boxes.

"That's why I got you these," Severus said as he opened up the sack and showed her the clothing.

"Perfect!" She said as she took the bundle from him. She started to strip off her brothel clothing as Severus watched for people.

Hermione quickly changed into the ragged clothing. The skirt was too long so she rolled it at the waist. The blouse fit fine and the sweater covered a few stains on the arms. Her boots were good, and the plain belt she wore could be used for this outfit too. She cinched it above her pregnant belly and looked down at herself. She looked perfectly ordinary. She tied her hair back with a leather strap she'd had wrapped around her arm and spit on her hands to help wipe off some of her makeup.

"Better?" She asked as she looked at Severus.

He turned around and regarded her with relief. "You look like you again."

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

"How much money do you have?" Hermione asked.

"Some coins and notes, but not much," Severus said as he showed her the contents of his pockets.

"I think we need to leave," she said as she walked toward him. "You are going to be wanted and I have abandoned my job. One that, apparently, I'm good at."

"Don't say that," he said as he shook his head.

"What did the coin say?" She asked as she touched his arm.

"You don't want to know," he said as he touched her belly.

"Please," she said softly.

"It said," Severus swallowed heavily. "All night. Any girl. Any way. Any day."

Hermione closed her eyes. "I don't want to think that there's a me living like that."

"There are a few of you living less then savoury lives," Severus noted. "I try not to think about them, and I focus on you."

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. "What now?"

"You're right," he said as he kissed her forehead. "We have to leave town. If the time-turner is here...perhaps I can come back in a few weeks when things have calmed down and..."

"No," Hermione said with certainty. "If we leave it's for more than that. You can't come back if Vincent is still looking for you. It'll be months...maybe a year."

"Hermione, we can't stay here that..."

"I'm not going to risk...loosing you," she said softly as she fingered the collar of his shirt.

His hand covered hers and he sighed. "We'll decide when I come back later. For now we should just leave."

"Where to?" Hermione asked.

Severus walked down the alley toward the street again and looked around. He walked back to her. "Can you ride a horse?"

"I can do anything if it'll get us out of here," Hermione said with promise.

"What I mean is...in your condition are you...is it safe?" Severus asked.

Hermione thought a moment. "It might be uncomfortable but, if we take breaks and we're not riding for too long, I imagine I'd be fine."

Severus nodded and offered his arm. "Let's see a man about a horse."

* * *

Three weeks later things were not looking up. They had spent the last of their money on a horse, tent, provisions and some food. Severus had joined those mining for silver but had not had any luck. Apparently his skill mining in Australia had helped but he had yet to find much. They were on the last of their food and Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him that a man had recognized her that morning. She had been trying to stay in the tent as much as possible but had gone for water when she nearly bumped into a man. He steadied her and then looked at her funny.

"Do I know you?" He asked as he eyed her.

"No, sorry," Hermione said as she ducked her head and tried to walk away.

"No, I do," he said as he grabbed her arm and tried to make her look at him. "You is one of 'em soiled doves."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said as she pulled back her arm.

"You's one of Vincent's birdcage girls," he laughed as he blocked her path. "I've been sporting with you."

"You are mistaken sir," Hermione said as she turned to leave him.

"No, you gave it to me good," he said as he grabbed at her. "You've got a talent with that mouth of yours."

"Good day!" Hermione said before she hurried off.

Thankfully the man didn't follow her.

Severus walked into the tent and looked at Hermione deep in thought. "I had a small score today."

She looked at him and brightened. "Good. That's great news Severus."

"What's the matter?" Severus asked as he sat down in front of her, wincing as his backside made contact with the hard ground.

"Nothing, it's just...we probably should leave."

"Leave?" Severus asked, surprised. "I sold the horse to pay for our supplies"

"A man recognized me," Hermione said. "Apparently he was a past customer."

"Oh," Severus said. "He definitely knew you?"

"He knew me," Hermione said sadly.

"I...I have to settle up with the office in the morning and then we'll have some money to buy another horse and go. Is that okay?" Severus asked.

She nodded as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Hermione," he said softly as he shuffled to sit next to her. "I'm sorry."

"I just worry," she said softly. "About the baby and how we'll manage and...and life is so much easier back at Hogwarts."

She broke into sobs as he held her against him and patted her hair. He tried to calm her with words but knew in her state of mind little would help.

He held her against him for a long time that evening and, eventually they crawled into their makeshift bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

In the morning Severus packed up their tent and left her sitting atop a small pile of their possessions while he went to get his silver money and buy a horse. Hermione watched the comings and goings of the women and men of their tent village. She smiled when she realized there was little difference between life here and life in Australia during the gold rush. People were people no matter what time; life was sometimes hard and day to day survival a challenge. She never thought she'd have a child with Severus Snape but here she was, in love and pregnant. This was not how she pictured starting a family, penniless and on the run, but they at least had each other. She just hoped they could provide for this child so he or she would want for little.

Almost an hour later Severus returned looking pissed off.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she furrowed her brow.

"He wants to sell us back our horse at almost twice the price he bought it at," Severus explained.

"Surely you can talk him down," Hermione said as she stood from her spot.

"No, he's...he's not budging," Severus said reluctantly.

"What are you not telling me?" Hermione asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," he said as he reached for their things and avoided her eyes.

"Severus," she said as she grabbed his shoulder.

"I said nothing," he said as he pulled away from her. "We can walk to the next town and see about a horse there."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and walked past him. "If you won't tell me I'll ask him myself!"

"Hermione!" He yelled as he dropped their things and ran after her. "Stop!"

"What happened?" She asked as she whirled around to face him.

"Can you just bloody drop it?" He asked tiredly.

She walked toward him and grasped his two hands in hers. "Just tell me."

Severus sighed and looked down at his feet. He swallowed hard and then looked up at her. His dark eyes showing a new kind of hurt and pain.

"He offered to sell the horse back to us at what he purchased it for if you...if you slept with him and a friend. Apparently he's friends with the man who recognized you."

"Oh," Hermione said as she dropped his hands.

"It wasn't worth mentioning, so that's why I kept it to myself," he said as he held onto her shoulders. "We'll walk to the next town and buy a horse there."

"That's my only value here, isn't it?" She asked quietly.

"You are worth everything to me," he said softly. "Your value is immeasurable."

She chuckled softly and looked up at him. "But here, I'm only good for a shag."

He pulled her against him and breathed in her sweet smell. "You are a great shag, my dear."

She chuckled at his bad joke and swatted at his back.

"But you are also intelligent, and quick witted, and spirited and beautiful," he said as he took her playful blows. "And I love you."

She stopped smacking at him and looked up into his deep honest eyes. "You do, don't you?"

He nodded his head in agreement. "I do."

"I love you too," she said softly as she rose up on her toes to kiss her lips. "We'll get through this."

"That we will," he said softly. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips before picking up their things and guiding her from the camp.

* * *

Hermione's feet hurt as she sat on the edge of a building and considered pulling off her boot to massage the tissue. She looked around a the bustling street and decided not to take off the boot, it would draw attention to her. At over six months pregnant she was starting to feel awkward and uncomfortable. The walk into town had been a long one, and, although the hit of summer hadn't hit yet, the blazing sun had done nothing to make the journey and easy one. Severus had gone into the tavern to find a man named Mason who apparently had a horse to sell. They had decided on the walk over that they needed to get as far away from Tombstone as possible to avoid anyone recognizing Hermione and causing trouble for them.

"Well looky here," a man wearing a blue shirt said as he stood across from Hermione.

Hermione's eyes shot up briefly then went back to her foot. She hoped if she ignored him the man would just go away.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend Hermione?" The man asked her as he took a step closer.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, hoping she would deter him.

"You know who I am," the man said menacingly as he approached. "I taught you everything you know."

Hermione's eyes widened at the phrase. She knew exactly who the man before her was. Her eyes darted around to spot Severus, she didn't want him walking into this situation not knowing that the man before her had to be their boss Vincent; the owner of the Birdcage.

"I decided to get out of the business," Hermione said, hoping to reason with him.

"Well that there is an impossible circumstance," he said as he walked ever closer. "Because as your owner, I get the only say in when you decide to 'get out of the business' and I haven't said it's that time yet."

'Owner?' Hermione thought.

"You have many more years on your back and your knees before you are done with me missy!" He snapped as he grabbed her by the hair.

"Ahhh!" Hermione winced.

"You're lucky I haven't scalped you!" He snapped again as he wrenched her neck. "Where is that boyfriend of yours? I have a bullet with his name on it! He has cost me a pretty penny these last few weeks."

Hermione tried to pull from him but his grip on her hair only tightened. He pulled her against him and she felt a strange bulge in his chest. She looked down and saw a glimpse of the time-turner under his shirt.

She gasped at the revelation and tried to think of a way to get it back from him. Suddenly an idea struck her.

"Come with me, let me...let me show you how sorry I am," she said as seductively as she could manage.

His brow furrowed; he was surprised by her offer.

"It's been too long," Hermione purred. "He's not the same as you."

She felt his grip loosen and she was able to look around. Severus was nowhere to be found. She could keep Vincent's bullet from him.

"Upstairs," Hermione said as she motioned with her head to the Saloon.

A wicked grin crossed his face and he let go of her hair. "You'll need to be punished."

Hermione swallowed hard. She wasn't sure what he meant.

"It's gonna hurt," he said in a hiss as he turned her to walk inside. "But it wouldn't be a punishment otherwise."

Once in the main part of the saloon, she looked around but didn't, thankfully, spot Severus anywhere. He must be in the back where the men gambled.

"Move!" Vincent yelled as he gave her a shove. She walked quickly up the stairs and opened the door Vincent indicated.

It was a sparse, dirty room with nothing more than a bed in it. Hermione looked at the grungy sheets and shivered.

"You haven't been a virgin in a long time girl," Vincent laughed as he smacked her ass hard. "Don't tell me you're nervous!"

Hermione shook her head and turned to face him. She let him kiss her hungrily as she reached to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"What's this?" She asked as she held up the time-turner.

"I don't know," Vincent laughed. "I found it behind the bar when I was there just after you and Severus took off. I think it might be a charm of some sort, one that brings luck. I found you, so it must be working."

Hermione went to lift it over his head but he resisted.

"It'll be in the way," Hermione tried to explain so she could take it.

"My dick's not by my neck," Vincent said as he dropped his pants. "Just keep your mouth and your pussy below my waist and we'll be just fine."

He tried to push her onto her knees but she resisted.

"I saw something like that on a witch doctor once. Are you sure it's not cursed?" Hermione asked.

"Cursed? Why would you say that?!" Vincent snapped.

"I'm just telling you what I saw," Hermione said as she continued to resist being forced to her knees to service him.

"What witch doctor?" Vincent asked interested.

"At my cousin's farm," Hermione lied. "He was selling them to cause rain. My mama said nothin but a witch doctor gonna sell you something like that."

"Did it rain?"

"Locusts, the worst yet," Hermione said.

She watched Vincent finger the chain and then quickly lift it off his neck and place it on the table next to him. Relief washed over her face. Now she just had to get the hell out of this room with it and find Severus who was probably frantically searching for her.

He again tried to force her to kneel.

"Can I have a drink of your whiskey?" Hermione asked when she noticed a glass on the table next to the time-turner.

He smiled at Hermione and handed her the glass.

She took the tiniest of drinks and the threw the liquid into his eyes.

"Ahhh!" Vincent yelled.

Hermione grabbed the time-turner and ran from the room. Several patrons who were partially sober watched the drama unfold as a very pregnant Hermione ran down the stairs holding a gold object and calling for Severus.

Severus ran from the gambling room and was shocked to see her in the saloon with the time-turner in her hands. He ran to her and pulled her with him as he sprinted from the saloon. They heard Vincent yelling behind them, calling men to go after them as they tore out of the saloon and onto the street. A gun was fired and Hermione could swear it whizzed right past their heads. Another gun went off and she felt Severus buckle slightly as he ran and she passed him.

"Keep going!" He yelled as he ran behind her with a limp.

"Have you been shot?" Hermione screeched as she reeled around to look at him.

"Go! Adjust the time-turner!" He yelled as he shoved her down the side of a building and pulled out his gun. Hermione's fingers frantically set the time-turner. She was trying to mathematically account for overshooting the location. She knew she had the dates fairly accurate but the location seemed harder to nail down. Guns were firing around them as Severus whirled around the corner and returned fire with his gun; his right thigh bleeding worse and worse with each movement.

"Have you got it?" He yelled.

"I...I think so," she said as she rechecked the time-turner. "At least we won't be here, right?"

He fired his gun again and noticed that Vincent and his men were closing in on them.

"Come on," he said as he pulled her against him and winced at the pain in his thigh.

Hermione did one final adjustment, placed it over her neck and held on to Severus for dear life. As Vincent rounded the corner and started to fire on them they disappeared from the Wild West.


End file.
